


Appointed Knight

by notsoclassyfangirl



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Breath of the Wild Spoilers, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hyrule Castle, Kingdom of Hyrule, Legend of Zelda References, Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda) Fluff, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Linktober, Mild Smut, POV Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Pre-Calamity Ganon, Rated For Violence, Selectively Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), Talking Link (Legend of Zelda), Zelink Week
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:54:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 48,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23634193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notsoclassyfangirl/pseuds/notsoclassyfangirl
Summary: Princess Zelda is failing. The Great Calamity is fast approaching the kingdom of Hyrule; Zelda is struggling to access the Goddesses' sacred power; the Sheikah tribes do not know if their ancient technologies will be strong enough to defeat Calamity Ganon; and King Rhoam is running Zelda ragged with tasks aimed at accessing her gifts. As the countdown to Calamity Ganon's return ticks away, Zelda has the support of her friends, the Four Champions, and the love of an unexpected hero to help guide in her decisions... but will it be enough to save her beloved kingdom?The Great Calamity is here, told through Zelda's eyes.I do not own Breath of the Wild or any other game under the Legend of Zelda name. Full credit goes to the creators at Nintendo, including characters, diary entries, certain dialogue, setting, and base plot.
Relationships: Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 40
Kudos: 113





	1. Ceremony

**Author's Note:**

> I've returned! Hallelujah!
> 
> The final chapters are finished and ready for the world to see, but I'm incredibly sad to be ending this story! :( It's my first ever published fanfiction, and these characters will always hold such a special place in my heart. I take solace in knowing that I will be able to pick up everything once again, as soon as Breath of the Wild 2 is released. Writing canonically has its perks but also its limitations...
> 
> I just wanted to say a few words about life before y'all dive into the next chapter, so bear with me. I just finished a rather unpleasant battle with the novel coronavirus. It seriously is no joke, even for a young, healthy person like myself. Please wear your masks. Please practice social distancing. Please keep yourselves and those you love safe until this shit show is over. I know it's hard, especially with school back in session, but its oh-so necessary. 
> 
> On that note, just a few statements I'd like to put out there: Wash your hands. Vote this coming November. Stay in school, even if it's online. Black Lives Matter.
> 
> Alright, now you can go. :) Also Happy New Year to all of my fellow Jews out there - L'shana Tovah!
> 
> xx <3  
> -Notsoclassyfangirl

_After meeting with the Champions, I left to research the ancient technology, but nothing of note came of my research. The return of Ganon looms — a dark force taunting us from afar. I must learn all I can about the relics so we can stop him. If the fortune-teller's prophecy is to be believed, there isn't much time left... Ah, but turning over these thoughts in my head puts me ill at ease. I suppose I should turn in for the night._

_P.S._ _—_ _Tomorrow, my father is assigning HIM as my appointed knight..._

Placing my quill back on the desk, I sighed, wondering if documenting my struggles had any real value. Never once did writing in my diary ease my increasing worry over the approaching Calamity. Father encouraged me to continue writing, convinced that doing so would calm my rampant anxiety, distract me from my research, and make for a convincing primary source for the history books after this was all over. If it made his looming shadow disappear, I was alright with writing, letting him believe that it would keep me on track to unlocking my powers. 

_Let him believe so. I know the truth about myself, and journaling will not solve my issues,_ I thought, a small twinge of satisfaction pinching at my chest.

I closed my diary and stood, wanting to take a walk before retiring to my chambers. My footsteps echoed against the walls as I descended the stairs. As I walked, maids and cooks scuttled about, relighting the torches through the hallways and cleaning up the bits of mud that the patrolling knights' boots had dragged in. When I approached, they stopped working and curtsied. I nodded back to them and smiled.

"Good evening, Your Highness," they chorused. One offered me a bright smile, "Will you be retiring soon? It's quite late." 

I nodded in response, "In a moment. I wanted to take a stroll... It's hard to relax, what with the Ceremony being tomorrow and all."

The one who spoke earlier nodded in understanding, "Of course, Your Highness - an evening walk would do you some good! Are you in need of an escort?"

"No, no thank you. Tomorrow I'll have one practically glued to my back. I think one more night of privacy will be nice."

The maids gave me looks of understanding and I offered another smile, turning to take my leave, but not before I felt a stale crunch beneath my shoe. I looked down to find a clump of dried mud crumbled between my foot and the carpet, no doubt a spot left by the guards that the maids hadn't cleaned yet.

I turned back to them with a smirk, "Now ladies, I seem to have noticed quiet a bit of slacking off lately," I motioned to the mud at my feet and they blushed, trying to contain their laughter.

"If this is due to another wild night with those soldiers, I will have no choice but to accompany you to such activities to supervise you, for the good of Hyrule, and for our poor, muddy carpets of course!" I joked. Their resolve broke quickly and giggles erupted forth. 

One fired back, "Oh no Princess, we would never dream of slacking off! The Knights are much too difficult to look at. Such hideous faces they have!" We all laughed at that and I finally moved on, the ladies and their whispers trailing off behind me. I took great happiness in maintaining a friendly relationship with each member of my quarters' staff, especially the women. They were, after all, the people I saw and were served from on a daily basis, as well as some of my only friends.

I smiled to myself as I walked through the winding hallways. Of course, it was common knowledge that most knights that passed through the castle gates were exceptionally good-looking; It must be a requirement in the resume. The maids and I always poked fun at how hard it was for them to concentrate when all of these young, muscular men seem to be lurking in every corner.

I rounded a corner and stepped under the arched entrance of a bridge. I passed two soldiers on my way through, both of them positioned to scout either side of the ledge. They gave me several feet of space as I approached the southern side, resting my elbows on the stone wall and gazing out at the sprawling reaches of Hyrule field. I sighed, breathing in the night air as the sun disappeared over the horizon. 

Thinking back to my earlier exchange with the maids, my heart twisted. Sometimes I longed to be as carefree as they were. Maids and cooks generally married palace knights, since they all lived and worked under the same roof. The gossip about the affairs, marriages, and babies born inside of Hyrule Castle was never-ending. 

I enjoyed it, naturally, but self-pity often came with it. Love was almost a fantasy, what with all of my energy and time being poured into stopping the Calamity, not to mention that the only knight I knew even slightly was Link.

_Link_. 

The very thought of him made my blood boil. Link was the most skilled swordsman in all of Hyrule, even at the incredibly young age of seventeen. The maids and other knights had dubbed him the "Silent Hero," as he almost never spoke, and had an unbelievable repertoire of victories against the Calamity's invading monsters. He was chosen by my father to become my Appointed Knight, which was one of the highest honors and most well-paid positions in the castle. 

Link was to protect me, the Princess of Hyrule, with his very life. As the Appointed Knight, he would be required to accompany me anywhere outside of the castle grounds as well as defend me in any threatening or dangerous situation. 

I wouldn't be dreading spending all that time with him so much if I knew a little bit more about him. I hated to admit that my knowledge of who Link was as a person was limited, but how was I supposed to trust him if he never spoke to me?

The Silent Hero had my life practically in his hands, and I barely knew him. 

I huffed an angry breath, shifting so that my hands gripped the cold stone. Even if we never had a solid conversation before, there was no doubt in my mind that Link thought I was a failure. My inability to access the Goddess's ancient power was the sole reason why he was appointed as my personal bodyguard. The Goddesses Chosen vessel with no sealing powers being prioritized over the boy chosen by the sword that seals the darkness? It was almost comical.

My father told me once that if I had such access to this otherworldly power, I would have no need for protection -- or even an Appointed Knight -- for I would be the best form of protection anyone could possibly have. But as fate would have it, I had not been granted access yet, and so came the time to have my own personal, silent babysitter. 

I groaned softly and lifted my hands to run them over my face. Link was pledging his life to defend a royal who held no real value; who could not even defend her own country with an ancestral gift everyone _knew_ she possessed. 

_A pathetic excuse for a Princess_ , I grumbled in my head, _He has every right to hold a grudge against me_.

I shook my head, trying desperately to ease my racing thoughts. Gazing out into the field, I took a deep breath. I clenched and unclenched my fists, attempting to focus my energy on something physical rather than mental. But before I had time to collect my thoughts in their entirety, a soft voice called from the archway.

"Your Highness," my hand maiden, Mellie, called out to me. I turned to face her and she offered me a knowing look, "It's time to retire for the evening, on the King's orders."

"I know, I'm coming." I said, offering her a sad smile in return. 

I turned back and took one last look at the sprawling fields, the mountains rising up on the horizon, and the rusted remains of ancient shrines dotting them. My research would have to wait until tomorrow, and so would my troubled thoughts. 

I turned my back to the scene and followed Mellie to my quarters, determined not to let the nauseating pit in my stomach ruin my last night of freedom.

***

"Hero of Hyrule, chosen by the sword that seals the darkness..." 

The Ceremony was finally here. I knew my tone sounded grave as I recited the sacred blessings, but I couldn't help it. I had been dreading the Ceremony for weeks, and now that it was finally transpiring, I couldn't help but feel ashamed. 

Ashamed of my inability to access the Goddesses' sacred power. 

Ashamed that this brave, heroic knight should kneel before me as if I were worthy of devotion. 

Ashamed that the Champions would bear witness to the manifestation of my failure.

"...You have shown unflinching bravery and skill in the face of darkness and adversity..."

_"Give it time," Urbosa said soothingly as the six of us walked to the Sacred Grounds where the Ceremony would take place. Her hand came to rest on my bicep, brushing over the fine blue fabric of the ceremonial garb my father insisted on me wearing. "I've spoken to him. Though he didn't say much, I did not get the impression that he holds any resentment towards you. This is a great honor for him, and he's treating it as such."_

"...And have proven yourself worthy of the blessings of the Goddess Hylia..."

_I offered Urbosa a small smile, knowing she was trying to set my mind at ease._

_"I wouldn't need him here if I had access to my powers. And no matter what anyone tries to tell me, I still believe he sees me as a failure of a princess." I said, knowing that I sounded like a self-deprecating moron, "How can he pledge his own life to defend mine while knowing that I have the power to stop the Calamity, but cannot use it? He must see it -- the doom hovering above Hyrule -- as I do..."_

"...Whether skyward bound, adrift in time, or steeped in the glowing embers of twilight..."

_Urbosa gave me a look I knew all too well, and I shook my head in response, reading her thoughts._

_"Even if that shared doom is a source of common ground for us, I don't expect him to try and see my point of view, or even get to know me, if my history of failure is all he knows." I argued._

_Urbosa sighed at my words, "It can be a hard thing, changing one's opinions of a person... But I don't think you should count his opinions of you as negative just yet."_

_Her eyes flicked to the side and I followed her gaze, catching sight of Link and Mipha chatting quietly while we walked. He looked calm, even as we grew closer and closer to the Sacred Grounds, to the Ceremony. Shouldn't he be nervous? Or at least show any other emotion rather than a calm, steeled expression?_

_I conceded, "Perhaps you're right."_

"...the sacred blade is forever bound to the soul of the Hero..."

_Urbosa chuckled, patting my back, "I usually am, Little Bird. And hey, if that isn't enough to cheer you up, at least you know that His Royal Majesty will not be joining us for this event. That should make the Ceremony run a lot more smoothly, yeah?"_

_A small inkling of relief flooded my veins at her words. My father's presence would have made things a thousand times more tense than they already were. No idle chit-chat between the Champions would have been allowed, and the leisurely pace at which we all walked would have been forced into a brisk, formal pace. Always a man of action, he was, and seemingly of strictness, ever since my mother passed._

"We pray for your protection..."

_Father didn't attend the Ceremony for a myriad of reasons._ _He was present at the Champion's Ceremony last week, where I bestowed the blue garb of the Royal Family upon all five of the Champions, and that was the only event he was required to officiate._ _He was much too busy working with the Sheikah Tribe and their beautiful ancient guardians to formalize Link's new position in the Royal Guard. I was not about to argue when he told me this, knowing that the King's lack of attendance would put everyone at ease. Or, at least leave enough space for Link to become friendlier with the Champions._

_But, to my surprise, Link already knew all four of the Champions. Mipha was a childhood friend of his, and Daruk, Urbosa, and Revali already met him on separate occasions. Daruk and Urbosa had taken a liking to him immediately, but Revali was... Revali about him. He never seemed to care for anyone except himself, with the exception of when it came to defending Hyrule. Then, and only then, was Revali completely selfless._

_For a brief moment, I imagined Link becoming a member of our closely-knit group. Such camaraderie there was between us all, he could very easily become a part of it..._

_But my thoughts grew dark again quickly, the light of hope fading like the evening stars. More than likely, the Silent Hero would prefer to remain true himself -- silent._

"...And we hope that... that the two of you will become stronger together as one."

I stuttered through that sentence. I huffed, mentally chastising myself for it. I raised my hand once more and continued, eyes fixed on the top of Link's bowed head. 

As I continued to recite the sacred lines, I caught bits and pieces of the whispers between the four Champions who stood nearby.

"Gee, this is uplifting... She's making it sound like we already lost!" Daruk exclaimed uneasily.

"Wasn't this your idea?" Revali drawled at him.

_No, it was my father's. Daruk only tried to make it a bit more of a positive affaire,_ I thought to myself as Revali jabbed.

I could hear Mipha sigh softly as Revali blabbered on, as if she was tired of his behavior.

"...And if you ask me, the whole thing does seem to be a bit overkill. I think I'm on the same page as the princess regarding... this _boy_."

_If only you knew, Revali. If only you knew..._

"Oh, give it a rest," Urbosa groaned, her bracelets jingling at her wrist, "That boy is a living reminder of her own failures -- well, at least that's how the princess sees him."

Revali went quiet at this. Urbosa, as usual, had my thoughts and emotions down to a science.

Just as Urbosa finished correcting him, the Ceremony came to a close. I lowered my hand to my side. My eyes remained glued to the top of Link's head. I watched as tiny wisps of blonde hair came loose from his ponytail and blew softly in the breeze.

After the silence had dragged on for several moments, Link raised his head hesitantly, locking his gaze with mine. Without breaking it, I placed my hand on his shoulder, determined to finish this.

I took a small gulp and confidently spoke the final words, 

"Rise, Hero of Hyrule, and join us."


	2. Ancient

Several days had passed since the Ceremony. While I had initially expected for everything in my life to change all at once now that Link was the appointed knight, it surprised me that my days were rather normal.

I was relieved to hear that Link would not be posted at my room 24/7 like I had originally thought. Instead, he was seamlessly added into the guard rotation, only gracing my presence once or twice a day when he was stationed at my door, silent as ever. My father made it clear to me after the Ceremony that Link would only escort me if I were to leave the castle grounds. While I remained within the protection of the castle, Link had no need to follow me unless I asked him to.

And while my daily routine still had normalcy, it was only due to the fact that, for the first time in my life, I was trying desperately to remain within the walls of the castle. I was avoiding any situation in which I knew I would be shadowed by my appointed knight.

On any normal day, I would leap at the opportunity to visit the Champions. It was always refreshing to go for long rides through Hyrule, and even more so when the destination joined me with my friends. Hell, I even loved traveling to the Springs of Courage and Power, even if it meant more praying and meditating. The springs' were picturesque, hidden in coves filled with lush plant-life and magnificent waterfalls. The feeling of magic and serenity I found there was palpable, almost like the springs were living manifestations of the Goddesses themselves.

However, the thought of traveling outside of these walls with only the Silent Hero for company sent an unpleasant shiver down my spine. A full length's journey filled with nothing but silence and awkward tension?

Ugh, what an awful ordeal _that_ would be.

However, as life goes on, so comes change, and soon I received a letter from Daruk asking me for help in learning to pilot Vah Rudania. His letter made it seem as if he hadn't a clue of what he was doing and I sighed to myself as I read it. Of course he wanted me to pay a visit, but I knew all too well that it wasn't just for help.

It was common knowledge amongst the Champions that I hated being corralled in the Castle. I preferred to be outside working with the ancient Sheikah technology rather than holed up in my room praying. Often times they would send me letters requesting my presence at different functions or war meetings. Since every letter went past my father's eyes before my own, they were crafted carefully, ensuring that I would be allowed to go to any said event. Daruk was very convincing in his attempt to sound absolutely clueless in his letter.

If only Daruk knew what I was trying to avoid...

I sat back in my chair, placing the letter back on my desk face up. I gazed longingly out the window at the slow rise of the sun, and I couldn't deny that going on a trip to Death Mountain sounded very enticing. It was about a two hour's walk from the castle, and the road leading there weaved through gorgeous woodland areas. The scenery made taking the journey to Death Mountain one of my personal favorite activities.

Oh, how badly I wished to go...

I mentally scolded myself, knowing I was acting like a child avoiding the inevitable. If I wanted to visit Daruk so badly, then I would, even if it meant walking the entire way in silence alongside my glorified chaperone. 

I stood suddenly, grabbing my satchel off of the floor and slinging it around my shoulders. I turned to Mellie, who sat in the corner embroidering a new cloth.

"Daruk needs some assistance with his Divine Beast, Mellie, so I'm going to pay a visit to Death Mountain. Would be so kind as to inform my father that I have accepted Daruk's invitation? I should be back in the afternoon." I asked my hand maiden.

She looked up from her embroidering and bowed her head once, "Of course, Princess Zelda. Should you require anything for your trip?"

I was prepared to say no but caught myself, deciding to think on it for a moment, "Yes, actually -- I command you to knock my Appointed Knight unconscious so I can take this journey on my own!"

Mellie laughed, "I'm afraid that wouldn't be proper, Miss, but I do understand." She gave me a sympathetic smile and waved a hand, "Now go before you lose the morning!"

I waved back quickly and made for my door. As I pushed it open, I noticed Link stationed outside. Upon seeing me, he immediately bent forward at the waist in a respectful bow, his fist over his heart.

 _If you're going to make it through this day, play nice_ , I told myself.

I offered Link a strained smile as he rose from his bow, "I'll be headed out to Death Mountain today to pay Daruk a visit."

Link held my gaze, his face never changing from his calm, stoney expression.

"...I suppose it would be silly to ask for you to stay behind. I do prefer to take my journeys solo, but if I have an Appointed Knight I might as well use him, yeah?" I tried for a bit of humor.

He offered a small nod, but nothing more.

_Oh boy..._

***

I wasn't exactly paying the best attention to where I was walking. My eyes were transfixed on the Sheikah slate, trying to decode the last lines of text beneath a photo of a deactivated guardian. From my peripheral vision, I could see the edge of the worn dirt road and the roots of trees running into the hill. Soon, those trees would turn to rock, and Link and I would have to drink our fire-resistant potions before going any further.

Link had not spoken a single word. 

When I told him of my intentions to visit Daruk, he followed behind me without a word, only stopping his pace to adjust the Master Sword at his back. Not once did a word pass his lips. Even as I had chatted with the guards stationed at the gates on our way through -- guards who were supposed to be Link's comrades -- he still said nothing. He walked a few paces behind me, always keeping me in his line of sight. Every once in a while I would turn back to look at him, only to find the same steeled expression on his face and his hands tense at his sides, ready for any danger. 

He truly did live up to his nickname, didn't he? _The Silent Hero_.

It frustrated me to no end, his silence did. I sighed audibly as we continued forward, opting to try and talk to him after a few minutes. I felt I might go insane otherwise.

"From here we'll make our way to Goron City. Then, we'll need to make some adjustments on that Divine Beast so Daruk can manage it as easily as possible."

I paused, waiting a beat for any response from Link. When I got none, I continued, "He's figured out how to get it to move... However it's apparent that we still have much more to learn."

I began to get lost in my thoughts as I added, "But to think! That Divine Beast was actually built by people... That means we should be able to understand how it works _and_ how to use it to our advantage.

"These Divine Beasts... so much we don't know... But if we want to turn back Calamity Ganon, they're our best hope."

As I came to realize what I had just said, my steps slowed to a stop. I could hear Link's footsteps draw slower too, matching my pace. 

I had just admitted, out loud, that the Divine Beasts were our best chance at stopping the Calamity. Not my dormant powers, not the master sword -- the technology we could not even use properly yet.

The realization sent a pit of dread and sadness into my stomach. 

The Goddesses' sacred powers were meant to stop any and all darkness from the entering the land of Hyrule, and yet I could not access the sealing powers I knew lay dormant in my soul. The Master Sword, the other sacred power, was crafted by the Goddesses for the same purpose as my gifts, but could Link use it? The sword _chose_ him didn't it? He was destined for this path as I was, and blessed with the same gifts. Could he wield the sword properly? Did he understand its powers, or was he simply a gifted swordsman who got lucky?

Maybe that's what prompted me to ask him my next question.

"Tell me the truth..." I said, turning my head over my should to look at Link, "How proficient are you right now, wielding that sword on your back?"

He said nothing, but looked slightly taken aback by my question. Perhaps he thought I should have faith in his abilities, as he was my Appointed Knight and all. Perhaps he felt as though I didn't trust him by asking him such a question.

I didn't doubt his ability to fight well, but I wondered if he had yet to master the sacred power buried deep within the legendary blade; a power very similar to my own.

I tried to clarify my statement, "Legend says that an ancient voice resonates inside it. Can you hear it yet... Hero?"

I hadn't meant to call Link that, but the word slipped out. Without revealing my guilt for calling him by a silly nickname, I continued to look back at him, waiting for a response. 

Link said nothing, but his eyebrows furrowed together as if in thought. I waited a few more moments, hoping for this terrible silence to break, but still Link had not formulated an answer.

I sighed, knowing that I was talking to a man who would never open up about anything. It was hopeless to extract any answer from his own lips... 

But as I turned my head to continue walking forwards, that's when I caught it. I almost missed it, it was such a subtle movement.

The small shake of his head. _No_.

The Silent Hero could not communicate with the legendary blade...

...And the Chosen Princess could not use her sealing powers.

I couldn't help but let myself feel a tiny bit relieved as we continued to make the trek up to Death Mountain. Even if he never spoke to me, even if he hated my very existence, at least I knew he and I had one thing in common.

Neither of us were able to use properly the ancient powers bestowed upon us by the Goddesses. 

***

_"I set out for Goron City today to make some adjustments to Divine Beast Vah Rudania. I still recall feeling his eyes on me as I walked ahead. The feeling stayed with me so long, I grew anxious and weary. It is the same feeling I've felt before in his company... And still, not a word passes his lips..."_

The quill in my hand flew across the pages of my diary, desperate to release the emotions that I had kept pent up in my mind for the entirety of the afternoon.

Link and I made great time and arrived at Death Mountain before noon. I had spent several hours helping Daruk learn the controls to Vah Rudania, while Link stood nearby. His sword was always pointed into the ground, palms resting on the top of its hilt, his eyes scanning everywhere for threats. The only time he ever moved was when he needed to scout from another area, or when Daruk and I managed to pilot the Divine Beast a few feet in any given direction.

Through it all, he remained completely silent. At one point, I left to grab a bite to eat in Goron City. As I walked back to Rudania after eating, I noticed Daruk and Link chatting quietly at the control panel. I tried to walk back stealthily, hoping to hear what the tones of the Silent Hero's voice sounded like, but the minute they spotted me, Link resumed his guarding position. Never once did he take a break to eat or relieve himself. He stood, ever the Silent Hero, and guarded his Princess. 

I felt a burning in my chest at that. Admittedly it made me jealous to think that Link could speak so easily with the other Champions, but not with me. What would it take for him to actually have a conversation with me? The fiery sensation grew when I realized it was probably because Link thought I was a failure. Why else would he not speak to me? People only do that out of dislike or hatred. It frustrated me to no end.

When the work was all done for the day, the two of us set back for the Castle as the sun settled low in the west. We exchanged not a single word along the way, and it had been an excruciating two hours. 

I audibly groaned as I poured my frustration on to the page.

_"I never know what he's thinking! It makes my imagination run wild, guessing at what he is thinking but will not say. What does the boy chosen by the sword that seals the darkness think of me? Will I ever truly know?_

I thought back, then, to the moment I asked him if he could hear the voice within the Master Sword, and how he hadn't answered me directly.

_"Then, I suppose it's simple. A daughter of Hyrule's royal family yet unable to use sealing magic... He must despise me."_

Even if he was also incapable of hearing the voice within the Master Sword, I knew he must still feel ashamed that he was appointed to guard such an utterly useless royal. What good is a Princess without the Goddesses' gifts?

I finished my diary entry and dropped my quill on to the desk, suddenly exhausted.

"Mellie!" I called out, rubbing my hands over my face.

Almost immediately, Mellie's blonde hair bobbed into view as she poked her head out from the archway leading to my bathroom, "Yes, Princess?" she asked.

"I would much appreciate a bath tonight. You will not _believe_ the day I just had..." I begged. 

Mellie smiled, her eyes filled with concern, "Oh of course! I shall draw one immediately -- would you like dinner sent up as well? That way it will give us some time to chat?"

My stomach growled at the mention of food. "You are a complete and utter genius, do you know that?" I told her, tossing a smile. 

Mellie giggled, "I do know, but it feels even better hearing you say it, Your Highness."

She disappeared around the corner to start the bath and I sighed happily, leaning back in my chair. I'd always been very open with Mellie about my life, and she in turn with hers. The weight that pressed in on my chest was only partly lifted from my nightly diary confessions. Mellie, as it turned out, was excellent at lifting the rest of the weight left behind. 

If anyone would understand my predicament with the Appointed Knight, it would be Mellie. I just hoped that any advice she had would be effective in getting him to speak to me. Gods know I need it...


	3. Vader

The days seemed to pass at an agonizingly slow pace. While it had only been three days since Link and I's visit to Death Mountain, it felt like years had passed since I last saw the Silent Hero. My aversion to going on another outing most likely had something to do with it. Link wasn't always stationed at my door due to the guard rotation, and if he wasn't there, the only reason I had to see him is if I were to leave the castle.

I tried to make my days sheltered within Hyrule Castle's grounds interesting. When the sun was present in the sky, my hours were dedicated to praying and meditating at the castle shrine. I was dedicated to unlocking my sacred powers, and had been going through the same routine since I was a little girl. 

But just because my days were filled with prayer and solitude didn't mean I couldn't have some fun thrown into them. Without any other activities, I might lapse into moments of complete mental insanity. 

So, I started rising before the sun and sneaking down to the dungeons where they housed the guardians during the evening. Sheikah Slate in hand, I would examine the machinery with growing awe and excitement. I took an extensive collection of photos; poked and prodded at their gears and shining metal plates; and took copious notes on their structure and design.

Researching the technology laid out before me brought me so much joy. Sometimes, my mind wandered and I wished I could do this everyday instead of praying before statues and appealing to my father's demands. Sometimes, I imagined a scenario in which I was not the Goddesses' chosen vessel and was instead a Sheikah technician, tasked with studying and piloting the ancient guardians. 

While that was a silly daydream, I knew in my heart that even if I never accessed the sealing powers, I could still help stop the Calamity in other ways. My research could be incredibly useful to the guardians' handlers, I knew that much. One morning while in the dungeons, I was able to re-wire a guardian's leg that hadn't been working properly within a single hour. For days I had watched from my bedroom window as it lurched about the grounds, dragging the dead leg behind it. None of the handlers could get a clear view of what was wrong, and even if they did, I doubt any of them had a clue of how to fix it. 

A sense of pride filled my chest when I finally sent power flooding back into the dead limb. I had no doubt that the Sheikah handlers would be in awe when they saw that the leg was working again. I wanted to talk with the handlers, to show them how to fix these small problems... 

But if they were to ask how I managed to repair a guardian leg, and I were to tell them about my sneaking about...

No. I couldn't. Nothing would hide me from the wrath of my father should he find out.

Father seemed to believe that every moment of my life should be dedicated to unlocking my hidden gift. If he found out that I was here, tinkering with the guardians instead of praying or traveling to the goddess springs, he would be livid. To him, my research was child's play. He had the Sheikah warriors put in charge of handling the technology, and who was the better researcher -- the direct descendants of the tribe who built them in the first place, or the King's 16-year-old daughter?

 _I don't think there's anything in the world that would make him more angry than if he found me down here_ , I thought to myself as I walked back to my room from the dungeons one morning, _Well, maybe if I picked up a sword... Ha! Imagine the look on his face!_ I smiled to myself at the ridiculous notion...

I paused suddenly, a brilliant idea beginning to take shape in my mind.

I broke into a sprint and raced up to my quarters. My feet blurred underneath me as I rushed through the halls. I almost sent a cook staggering as I sprinted past her, and I heard her call a concerned "Your Highness?!" after me. I rushed past the guard who was stationed at my door, slammed through the entrance of my bedroom, and stopped only when I reached my bed and heard the door bolt shut behind me.

The sun had just begun to rise, which meant that Mellie would be here any moment. Usually I was still asleep when she came in, trying to catch a few extra minutes between my dungeon-lurking and my normal day. She knew I was sneaking down to the dungeons in the early hours of the morning, and never tried to wake me before she absolutely had to. While I slept she would keep herself busy, usually drawing back the curtains on the windows and preparing breakfast or a bath. 

But this morning I was wide awake. And I had a favor to ask of her.

As if on queue, Mellie quietly opened the door to my chambers and slowly shut it behind her. When she turned around she was startled to see me already awake and dressed.

"Good morning, Your Highness!" She squeaked, clearly surprised, "What made you rise so early?"

"Mellie! Thank the gods you're here, I have so much to talk to you about!" I exclaimed. I took a seat on my bed and patted the spot next to me. A smile swept across Mellie's face and she quickly took a seat by my side, her maid's skirt flouncing on top of the bed as she did.

"Don't keep me in suspense! What's on your mind?" She egged, clearly excited.

"Remember the conversation we had the other day? About my trip to Death Mountain with Link?" I asked her.

"Of course. How awkward of a journey that was..." We shared a knowing look.

"Well, I had an idea... One that might prevent a similar situation from taking place."

"Oh?" Mellie said, raising her eyebrows slightly.

"I want to be trained in combat!" I exclaimed.

Mellie's lips parted as if she were about to say something, but didn't. She gave me a confused look, but slowly, the expression changed to that of a sly smile.

"Of all the things I expected to hear from you this morning, a wish to begin combat training was _not_ one of them," she said, taking my hand, "but I, for one, think it's an excellent idea!"

"Oh thank you! I have a feeling it could solve a lot of my problems," I replied, giving Mellie's hand a squeeze, "If I were able to defend myself, I would have no need for an escort! I could visit the Champions, conduct my research, complete my prayers... all without a chaperone!"

Mellie laughed, "Well personally, I don't think Link will leave your side anytime soon, but in any case, I think it would benefit you to have some combat training. A woman of your status should at least be able to wield a sword." She let go of my hand and stood from the bed, beginning to pace around the room.

"The real question would be how to hide this from the King..." Mellie continued, "You know I don't like keeping secrets from His Majesty, but if it means giving you greater chances of survival, I'd be more than willing to conduct a few sessions in secret..."

I was ecstatic to hear that Mellie would be willing to teach me. All maids and cooks were trained in hand-to-hand combat as well as basic sword skill, as anyone who lived in the castle needed to be prepared to defend or fight for the Royals at any moment. While the servants didn't receive any extensive training -- like the knights did -- they had enough skill to prove valuable should a battle ever take place.

"You will be the one to train me, right?" I asked Mellie, an edge to my voice, "I don't know if any palace guard would be willing to keep this a secret..."

"Oh! Of course I would train you -- no questions asked," Mellie reassured me, "But I think I might have Olkin join us. He could provide a lot of valuable blade training that I never mastered... I don't know, I'd have to talk with him about it..." She began to trail off into her own thoughts.

Olkin was Mellie's current love affair. He was a total gentleman (from what I'd heard) and had plans to marry Mellie once the Calamity was over. Mellie was completely smitten with him and constantly gushed about everything he did for her, but I had never met the man. The thought of Olkin conducting some of my training made me feel slightly anxious, but I trusted Mellie's judgement. Whatever she thought would benefit me the most was probably right, even if it meant lending my trust in a complete stranger.

I seemed to be doing a lot of that lately...

A sharp knock at the door yanked Mellie and I back to the present. Mellie jumped a little, then quickly rushed to open it. The door swung wide, revealing a cook holding my breakfast tray and a new knight set by the entryway. 

"Ah! Thank you, Samantha," Mellie said to the cook. The cook, Samantha, gave a deep curtsy and scampered off.

"Well, before we discuss any of this further, you have your absurdly large breakfast," Mellie said with a laugh, setting a plate piled high with bread and fruits on my desk.

My mouth began to water at the sight, but it was truly an absurd amount of food.

I leaned over my bed and pulled down two velvety throw pillows. I set them on my rug, then picked up the plate and set it on the floor between the pillows.

"Mellie, I can't possibly eat this all by myself. Let's multitask, yes?" I asked, motioning for her to sit and eat with me.

Mellie smiled, "You're too kind, Princess."

So there we sat for several hours. We discussed where we could go to train in secret. Mellie, at first, suggested Olkin's quarters, but that seemed a bit risky. We also thought of the landing docks near the South Shore, but neither of us knew the trade schedule, and we couldn't practice with boats coming in and shipments being delivered. Eventually, we decided that the dungeons were probably best. The guardians weren't there during the day, and no guards or prisoners were currently stationed there. Better yet, my father hardly went down there, and he wouldn't think to look for me in the dungeons of all places. We also decided that practicing during my lunch hours was best, since no one would be looking for me. If there was one break I got during a weekday, it was my lunch hours, and no one would dare intrude on a royal's meal unless it was of dire importance.

Then we threw around ideas about skills we could practice. I personally wanted to learn how to carry and use a sword, but Mellie was quick to counter that hand-to-hand combat was more useful in a surprise attack. It was decided that we would start with physical combat and self defense, then move to training with a dagger. Mellie explained to me that daggers were small, easy to conceal, and light to carry -- perfect for a Princess traveling alone.

As we ate and discussed, I couldn't help but feel a flicker of hope. I was taking action; learning to fight, continuing my research, and balancing my prayer sessions all at once. I felt more confident than ever in my ability to make a difference. Maybe I would be able to fix all of my problems after all...

***

Now the days went by blindingly fast and my daily routine became rigorous. I was up before dawn to study the guardians, then training during my lunch hours with Mellie and Olkin (who had agreed to help with surprising gusto), then praying and meditating, all while eating two meals a day, journaling, and taking the occasional trip outside of the castle walls to visit the Champions.

Each time I left the castle to meet up with one of the Champions nearby, Link would accompany me. I expressed to him on several occasions that they were my friends, and I was in no need of protection while with them, but it was his job to follow me -- to protect me -- so he tagged along anyways. He couldn't know that I was secretly learning the basics of fighting, so I wasn't able to give him an excuse not to accompany me. I always chose to meet with the Champions somewhere close to the grounds so that Link and I's walks would be brief. I suppose his show of dedication to his work would earn him extra points with my father, and if I was being completely honest, the trips would be more bearable with him along if he actually spoke to me during them...

My training sessions were exhausting, but so rewarding. Even after only a week and a half I could feel myself getting stronger. My hands were covered in healing blisters from fighting with Mellie and sparring with Olkin. At first, my whole body would be sore after a session, aches and pains spreading from my shoulders all the way down to my calves. As the days dragged on, they became less and less sore as my muscles grew more defined.

Olkin proved to be every bit as charming and handsome as Mellie described. He was so easy on the eyes, with his raven black hair and gorgeous, angular face. When he smiled (and he smiled a lot!) tiny dimples poked at the sides of his face. Olkin was endlessly patient with my blade training, and by the time the week had passed, he gave me my own dagger to keep.

But the one thing I didn't expect from all of my training was to be so hungry! I was eating rather large meals piled high with meats and cheeses, and sneaking in an apple here and there as a snack. My father was beginning to notice, but he never mentioned my eating habits for longer than a moment. Whenever I saw my father, our conversations were brief, terse, and almost always about my sealing powers. He never once smiled, simply speaking sternly to me about the importance of my training. 

I falsely assured him that I spent every minute at the shrine in the castle giving my prayers to the Goddesses. Father seemed to be okay with my words and wouldn't press further. I was glad for that. Hiding all of my training and research was another battle of its own, even if I was still praying for the same number of hours as I did before adding in my extracurriculars.

Around noontime, I dismissed Mellie and Olkin after another successful round of training. As they were leaving, I felt the uncomfortable stick of sweat beading on my brow and drenching the front and back of my tunic. I quickly wiped my face free of it and flung the rag over my shoulder. I gathered up my dagger and practice pole before heading up the stairs of the dungeon. The walk from the dungeon to my quarters was a longer one, but it usually gave my body enough time to cool down after the rigorous workouts.

I rounded the hall, swinging my practice pole across my back by its strap as if I were Link carrying the Master Sword. It was no wonder he always had it strapped to his back -- if the pole and the Master Sword had any similarities in weight, it was much easier to carry it slung across the shoulders than held in hand...

"Zelda?" I heard a voice call from down the hall. My stomach dropped and I stopped dead in my tracks. I knew that voice.

Turning slowly, I watched my father and two Sheikah handlers walk down the hallway towards me. Inside, I began to panic. I could see his eyes taking in the sight of my tunic and leggings, the dagger in its hilt at my side, and the practice pole strapped to my back. His expression grew cold.

"Father." I said calmly, straightening my back and internally begging for my heart to stop racing.

He stopped two feet away from me, motioning for the handlers to halt as well.

"What in the hell is this?" He asked as he waived a hand at my equipment and at the sweat drenching my clothes. Anger dripped from his every word like poison.

I gulped, "I decided to take up some combat training on my own," My voice sounded shaky even to my own ears, "I thought I would be better prepared for the Calamity if I--"

"So what? You've stopped your sealing training to pursue sword fights and petty research?!" Every word was laced with venom and my face betrayed my guilt, "Oh yes, daughter, I know you've been escaping into the dungeons to study the guardians. The meddling you've done with those machines doesn't hide itself when we use them during the day."

Father began to pace a circle around me, "I have teams of people dedicated to do such things, and here I find my own daughter desperate to join them, thinking she, of all people, could prove a valuable asset! It's madness, Zelda -- madness!"

A white hot lump rested in my throat. _Do not cry._

"I only meant to further my skills, father, so I might become even _more_ useful, even with the Goddesses' gift. Of course I still continue to reach for access to the divine powers inside of me! Don't you see it?" I exclaimed, my voice rising with every word, "I spend all of my days praying at the goddess shrine in the castle--"

"And have you visited the Spring of Power _or_ the Spring of Courage this past fortnight?" Father interrupted, "You haven't left these walls to pray in weeks! In fact, I doubt you would be leaving at all if it weren't to visit the other Champions. You clearly do not value the gift you have, and have given up on accessing it. Hyrule _will_ fall without the sealing power only _you_ possess! But apparently it is just a game to you."

He stopped his pacing to look me straight in the eye. My entire body tensed. He was quiet for a long moment, studying my face. I waited for another slap of words, for the tears to finally spill out of my eyes and on to my cheeks.

Father exhaled and straightened his back, his raging expression turning into that of exhaustion. He spun on his heel and walked back down the hallway in the direction he came, motioning for the handlers to follow him.

As he and the Sheikah walked away, my whole body sagged, suddenly exhausted by the weight of his lecture. No tears had fallen, thank the gods, but my heart was pounding and my knees were shaking.

Before I could pull myself together and continue up to my room, I heard footsteps hurry back towards me from where my father was disappearing. 

One of the handlers came up to me and lowered himself into a bow.

"Your Highness, I wanted to thank you," he said in his bow.

"Thank me?" I asked incredulously, "For what, exactly?"

"The guardian with the malfunctioning leg... If what His Majesty said is true, you were the one to re-wire it back to life." He rose from his bow and offered a small smile, "Thank you. It's helped tremendously."

Before I had a chance to speak, he turned his back and went down the hallway, probably off to rejoin my father.

I watched him go, my heart still racing from the embarrassing display my father had shown. Of course my father found out about my research, he wasn't an idiot... But how did the handler not also think so low of me? Surely he knew I was ordered to pray at the shrine during the day, and probably thought it wasn't my place to meddle with his people's technology, so why was he pleased with with the work I did?

Perplexed, I shook my head and continued up to my room, my thoughts beginning to run away with me. My father's anger, which I expected, still rattled me to my core. If it was any consolation, I knew now that the Sheikah handlers were grateful for my help. Even if my father thought it was ludicrous that I was working on repairing the guardians, the people fighting for Hyrule didn't agree.

My thoughts were still scrambling as I reached my room, finding it empty. Mellie was probably out with Olkin, and my prayer time hadn't come yet, so it was no surprise that she wasn't present. I quickly hid my practice pole under my bed and stripped out of my sweaty tunic.

I was doing something right -- I _had_ to be -- otherwise that handler wouldn't have risked speaking to me about the guardian I fixed. 

I couldn't stop now when I had only just begun to make a difference!

I grabbed a fresh shirt and a pair of leggings to put on. My father was right, I needed to get out of these walls, but not to the Springs of Power or Courage. I needed to research, and I needed to do it even more secretly than I had before.

Once I was dressed, I pulled my hair out of its ponytail. I quickly braided a strand of my golden hair and twisted it into a crown shape. A few loose strands fell over my forehead and I clipped them back with little blue pins. I wrapped my sheathed dagger around my waist and clipped my Sheikah Slate alongside it. The outfit was innocent enough. No guard in the surrounding area would think I was about to go out traveling on my own. Usually I would wear my traveling tunic for such an activity.

I opened the door to my room and spared a glance to my left. Link was posted there, and he locked his eyes with mine when I glanced over.

"I'm in no need of an escort today, thank you. I am going out to send my prayers to the Goddesses and should return in a few hours." I said to him shortly.

I did not bother to give him a location or any other description. There was no way was he going to follow me around this time, especially when I was lying about my reasons for leaving the castle.

I walked briskly through the winding halls going back down toward the dungeons. I took the steps down quickly and locked eyes with a door at the end of the rows of cells. A quick scan around the room told me that no one was here, and by some stroke of luck, the door at the end of the dungeon was left unlocked.

My feet carried me at a quiet jog to the end of the dungeon hall. I stealthily crept through the door and outside, being careful to close the door quietly behind me. I caught my breath against the castle wall for a moment before taking a well worn path down to the stables. I hid behind a corner, scanning once again for people. The stables were deserted.

I breathed a sigh of relief and crept towards the first stall.

"Storm!" I whispered. I heard the rumble of a horse nicker and watched as my beautiful, gray gelding poked his nose out over the door.

I leveled my eyes with his, "Let's go for a ride, okay buddy?"

I grabbed his saddle and bridle, tacking up quickly. Once he was ready, I lead him from his stall and out into the back courtyard. I swung up into the saddle effortlessly and clicked my tongue against my cheek. Storm snorted and trotted forwards, heading out to Hyrule field.

The minute we left the castle grounds I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Good boy! We made it!" I exclaimed and patted Storm. He snorted happily and I let him break into an easy canter. 

We went at an easy pace through the field and soon came to an abandoned scout site. I knew from a previous visit that this unassuming pile of stone happened to surround a deactivated Sheikah shrine, and I was determined to study it further. 

I pulled up on the reins and Storm slid to a stop. I patted him once more and dismounted, letting him be free to graze while I studied the shrine that nestled within the rubble.

I took out my Sheikah Slate and began taking pictures. In my haste, I had forgotten to take my notebook with me, and I mentally cursed myself for forgetting it. I would just have to remember all of the details until I could get back to the castle and write them down.

I examined the entrance to the shrine. The arched entryway was sealed shut, and layers of moss and grass had sprouted on its sides. I frowned and looked closer at the pedestal I stood on. The emblem displayed on the pedestal was not one I was familiar with, but upon further inspection, the emblem of the Sheikah tribe was carved into the raised platform just a few feet in front of me.

I had heard rumors from the castle's technicians that the Sheikah Slate should have the power to open the shrines if used by the sword's chosen hero. Link wasn't here, but I couldn't help but wonder if it might also work for the Goddesses' chosen vessel?

I crept forwards and scanned over the pedestal. I had tried this before on a shrine near Gerudo City, but it hadn't worked then. I pondered for a moment. If the Sheikah Slate hadn't activated the shrine then, why would it now? But the pedestal looked stable, and I truly had nothing to lose, so I ventured a guess and pressed the Sheikah Slate against the emblem.

I took a deep breath as the slate touched the pedestal. I waited for a moment, then pulled away when nothing happened. 

"Nothing, just as I thought..." I wondered aloud. 

My eyes trailed upwards to look at the sealed entrance. Humming, I continued to wonder aloud, "It appears this structure was designed to be exclusively accessed by the sword's chosen one..."

Then I thought of my own gifts, and a sliver of hope filled my words, "...but designs can always be worked around, at least I hope."

I took a step backward, still examining the entrance.

"How do I get inside?" I asked myself, not wanting to leave without progress, "I need to activate it somehow..."

A shrill whinny interrupted my thoughts. I gasped and whipped around. Another horse came galloping up the hill and I recognized the rider immediately.

Of course he came after me the minute he knew I was leaving. Anger bubbled up in my chest and I felt my cheeks turn hot with rage. I watched as Link vaulted off of his horse and jogged up to me, the Master Sword sheathed at his back.

I clipped the Sheikah Slate to my hip, clenched my fists, and met him halfway.

"I thought I made it clear that I am not in need of an escort!" I said, the anger evident in my voice. Shouldn't he have known that if I came here on my own it was so I could _be_ on my own?

Link was silent and he looked a little confused. I huffed a breath and put my hands on my hips.

"It seems I'm the only one with a mind of my own! I, the person in question, am fine, regardless of the King's orders."

I stared Link down, but his expression remained the same. I was well aware that his job was to follow me and protect me, under strict orders from his sovereign, but I needed to stand by my point. I did _not_ need a babysitter. 

"Return to the Castle, and tell that to my father please." I said, my tone snapping.

I briskly walked past him and made my way to Storm, who looked up to watch me. I heard Link's footsteps jog up behind me a moment later.

That's when my temper snapped.

"And stop following me!" I shouted.

I immediately regretted it. Link's face flashed with confusion and hurt. He looked away briefly, not wanting to hold my angry gaze. I sighed, knowing it was too late to take it back.

I turned without another word and swung up on to Storm, heeling him back towards the castle at a trot.

Guilt flooded my conscience. I shouldn't have yelled at him, but today had been a most trying day -- hell, the _week_ had been trying! But even as I rode back, my mood dimming more with every stride, I couldn't help but listen to what was happening behind me. Sure enough, I heard Link's horse's hoofbeats trailing just behind me.

***

_"I said something awful to him today... My research was going nowhere. I was feeling depressed, and I had told him repeatedly not to accompany me. But he did anyway, as he always does, and so I yelled at him without restraint. He seemed confused by my anger. I feel terribly guilty...and that guilt only makes me more agitated then I was before."_


	4. Gerudo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! 
> 
> Wow, I can't believe the love this story has already gotten! Thank you all so much for the hits and the kudos - I just wanted to jump in and say how excited I am that Appointed Knight is taking off here. I have half of it written on Wattpad, but it only has a few views (as opposed to over a hundred already on AO3). I decided post Appointed Knight on other platforms (including here) to see if any other readers were interested, and now it seems to be taking off! It's amazing! 
> 
> As of now, I'm just copying my chapters over from Wattpad onto AO3, but soon I'll be caught up with posting on both platforms. What that means is instead of posting a chapter a day (which I'm doing right now) it might begin to look like one chapter a week, or even several weeks, depending on how much inspiration I have for the chapter.
> 
> Again, thank you guys so much for the reads! I can't wait to continue this journey with y'all. 
> 
> Enjoy!

"You know, we should really update your wardrobe, Princess..." Mellie said, flipping through the dresses and tunics that hung neatly in my closet. Her blonde hair was twisted up into its normal braided bun, and the blue hue in her dress matched the tunic she was currently studying.

I snorted a laugh, "Like my father would let me fit a shopping trip in, especially with how upset he was yesterday."

"Oh come on," She groaned and yanked the tunic off the rack, "This is just atrocious!" Mellie waved an arm at the hem, which had been torn and sewn back together so many times it had started to look like a chess board. 

I leaned back in my desk chair, "I don't disagree with you! I would love to get some more clothes, but unless shopping magically unlocks the Goddesses' powers, I don't think father will go for it."

Mellie sighed, and with a mock look of heartbreak, put the tunic back in its place.

I stood up and stretched my arms overhead, yawning a little bit as I did. Early mornings weren't my forte, especially when I couldn't risk going down to the dungeons anymore, but I had to finish writing my observations down before I forgot them. After I arrived home yesterday I could only think to write about my own troubles. My outburst at Link left me exhausted and bothered, so I had vowed to complete my research notes in the morning. Today was Saturday, after all, and one of the few days my father permitted me to take for myself.

"What if I went shopping for you?" Mellie suggested, still flipping through the clothes, "I know your style, and it wouldn't interrupt your daily agenda..."

"Mellie, you do so for me much as it is! Having new clothes is a non-issue. Besides, I--"

A knock came at my door and I paused. I hadn't been expecting any visitors today, and Mellie had arrived with my breakfast in tow, so it couldn't have been a cook. Mellie and I exchanged a look before I called out, "Who is it?"

"Lady Urbosa, Champion of the Gerudo, Your Highness," answered my guard, his words muffled slightly by the wall in between us.

_Urbosa!_

"She may enter, of course!" I called back.

The door opened to reveal one of the most beautiful woman I knew. Her flaming hair was tied in a brilliant up-do held together by gilded rings. I couldn't help but admire her outfit choice today -- a bright blue wrapped skirt (the color of the Hylian Royal Family) and a golden plated breast band -- and longed to try it on myself. Traditional Gerudo attire was sexy and mature, something I had always wanted to experience but never had the nerve to do so. 

Urbosa smiled at me, the golden bracelets at her wrists clinking as she turned to shut the door behind her.

"Urbosa, you have no idea how happy I am to see you!" I exclaimed. We crossed the room at the same time and embraced each other.

"As am I, little bird," She replied. 

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Mellie drop low into a curtsy. Urbosa released me and clicked her tongue, "Oh come now, there's no need for that, Mellie. You know me well enough by now."

Mellie giggled and rose, "Apologies, My Lady! Just habit I suppose."

I looked between the two of them, a grin still plastered on my face, "What are you doing here? I wasn't expecting a visit from you today!"

"Well, I have a bit of a surprise for you," Urbosa said, crossing over to my bed and perching on the end of it. She gazed up at me and flicked her hair over her shoulder before speaking.

"A group of Sheikah technicians are coming to Gerudo City tomorrow to conduct some research on Vah Naboris as well as some of the surrounding shrines. I asked if they needed a fourth researcher, and they have an opening. I told them that I knew a certain young Princess who would be more than happy to fill the position." Urbosa announced, her smile growing wider with every word.

I clapped my hands over my mouth, desperate to hold back a squeal, "My gods! Urbosa, you did not!"

She laughed, "Of course I did! The survey is a day long, and I have rooms in the city prepared for all of you to stay in."

I bounced on my toes, "Oh my gods! I cannot believe this is actually happening! Thank you, Urbosa, thank you!"

I bounded across the room and threw my arms around her again, an ecstatic laugh bubbling up from my throat. A survey! It was something I had always wanted to take part in. My own research was one thing, but going on a day-long expedition with other scientists? That was an entirely different adventure, and a better one at that!

As I embraced her, it was then that I, like a punch to the gut, remembered the scolding I had received yesterday. There was no way in hell my father would let me go... Not now, not as long as my sealing powers remained dormant. I moved out of Urbosa's embrace slowly, my smile disappearing, "But my father... He would never go for it. Not with what happened--"

Urbosa held up a hand, "His Majesty has been informed of a three-day-long retreat that you will be attending in Gerudo City. As far as he knows, you and a group of other maidens will make pilgrimage to the Great Fairy Fountain just South of the City, and there you will be deep in prayer and meditation for the duration of the three days."

My heart leapt and Urbosa stood once again, heading over towards Mellie and my closet with a smirk on her face. As usual, she had thought of everything and anything to say that would appease my father.

"Of course, His Majesty did insist upon taking Mellie and another guard for an escort." She scoffed, "As if he thinks _I_ am not enough protection as it is... but it is on His orders.

"Of course, Link would be my top choice," She continued, and I gulped at the mention of his name, "but I have been informed that he is being evaluated tomorrow along with a handful of other guards. Just a routine, as I've been told. Another officer will join us for the 'retreat' and provide additional protection alongside myself, and Link once he arrives. He will be informed of our true mission, and will be sworn to secrecy as well. His name is Officer Olkin, I believe?"

Mellie's eyes lit up at the sound of Olkin's name and I exhaled a sigh of relief. Olkin was charming, funny, and a wonderful soldier. He would be easy to travel with, trustworthy enough to keep this secret, plus I would be saved form another long, awkward journey with the Silent Hero.

Urbosa pulled a duffle sack out from the bottom of my closet and began looking through my clothes, just as Mellie had done minutes before, "The retreat is, obviously, a story to appease your father. In reality, you will join Dr. Purah, Dr. Robbie, Lady Impa, and myself on the survey tomorrow and spend the remaining two days relaxing amongst my people. You've certainly earned it."

My smile couldn't have been bigger. I clasped my hands together and bounced on my toes, "Oh, thank you, Urbosa! This is such a gift!"

Urbosa smiled over her shoulder at me, "Oh you're quite welcome. I'm always happy to help a friend..." She turned over a dress that she had pulled off the rack and frowned at a brown stain just below the neckline, "Scratch that last thought -- you will do the survey tomorrow, relax one day, then shop for clothes on the last day."

Mellie couldn't help but laugh, "Thank you! That's what I've been trying to tell her!"

We all laughed at that.

"Oh!" Mellie exclaimed, "We'll be riding for a full day, won't we? You'll have to change, Princess," she acknowledged my day dress with a wave of her hand, "And I need to pack the bags! One for myself and Olkin, and one for you..." She scrambled over to my wardrobe, "Lady Urbosa, would you be so kind as to help Princess Zelda--"

"Already one step ahead of you," Urbosa answered, pulling one of my favorite riding outfits from the closet. 

Mellie beamed, "Thank you! And we'll probably want that hair braided up..."

Her words trailed off as she took to my clothes, beginning to pack. Urbosa made her way to my washroom, grabbing my arm on the way to take me with her.

Urbosa, with all of the grace and ease only the Gerudo seemed to possess, braided my hair up into a high bun and helped me into my riding clothes. I took a quick glance in the mirror at my reflection. With my hair in its delicate up-do, paired with my skin-tight riding pants and loose flowing blue tank top, I couldn't help but admit that I looked great. Urbosa somehow managed to make traveler's wear look fantastic simply by pulling my hair up the way she did.

I turned around and grabbed a hooded cape that hung on a hook near the bathroom entryway. I pulled it over my shoulders, knowing it would be breezy before we reached the intense heat of the desert.

With one last approving nod, Urbosa and I walked back out into my bedroom. In those ten minutes, Mellie had packed both my traveling pack and my duffle _and_ changed into her own riding clothes.

"I've sent for Officer Olkin and the rest of the luggage. They should be at the stables waiting for our arrival," Mellie said. She approached me and awed at the bun Urbosa had crafted so well. 

"It's beautiful, Lady Urbosa! I just want to make one change..." She reached up just above my right ear and pulled a strand down. She smiled at her work, "There. Now you're at least a little rogue."

Urbosa chuckled, "I love it! Adds more character."

Mellie grabbed my duffle and I swung my traveling bag over my shoulders. Together, the three of us made our way down to the stables, chatting amongst ourselves as we wound through the halls.

Sure enough, Olkin was waiting for us in the stables with a huge beam on his face. Upon reaching him, Mellie rushed over and gave him a one-armed embrace.

"What an adventure!" He exclaimed, taking my duffle from Mellie as they broke apart, "I haven't been assigned to a traveling group in ages." Olkin quickly passed the bag off to a stable hand who began to tie it on Storm's back. Olkin turned to Urbosa and I and lowered himself into a deep bow, his fist over his heart.

"Your Highness, Lady Urbosa, what an honor it is to offer my services to you for this journey." He rose up from his bow and winked at me, "Did you happen to bring the dagger I gave you, Princess?" He asked, dropping his formality almost immediately. I offered him a smile and pulled the dagger out of my travel bag, tying it to the sheath at my hip. 

Urbosa looked surprised but nodded in approval, "Smart move, Officer Olkin. It seems like royal Hylian women are never offered weapons anymore. Well done."

Olkin flushed, taking the praise in stride. Without further formalities, the stable hands brought forward our horses. Urbosa's horse, Kalina, stood stark beside our own. Kalina was a massive friesian mare with a raven black coat. Her mane and tail were as long as draping curtains and her tack was decorated with all of the shimmering colors of the Gerudo tribe. She looked as regal, if not more so, than Urbosa herself. Our horses, clad in simple traveling gear, and who stood several hands shorter than Kalina, paled in comparison.

After I awed for a moment longer, I turned and approached Storm, giving him a stroke on the neck. We all mounted, then set off through the gates of the palace and down the road, waving our goodbyes to the guards and stable hands as we went.

***

"I'm telling you, I've never seen them look so pissed!" Urbosa exclaimed, sending us into fits of laughter, "A man, winning the sand seal races?! Unheard of! The guards were so offended by it! Of course, when I challenged him to a race he lost horribly, but I will never forget their reactions -- absolutely priceless!"

Half a day's journey had gone by. A few minutes before, we had stopped at Outskirt Stable to offer the horses water and a quick rest before continuing on the last leg to Gerudo City. Throughout the journey, we kept ourselves entertained by telling stories, and Urbosa by far had some of the best ones. 

My sides were aching by the time I finished laughing, and I caught Olkin wiping tears off his cheeks out of the corner of my eye.

"Oh my, Urbosa! You are a delight," Mellie said as she recovered from her hysterical fit, "All right, Your Highness, your turn!"

I shook my head, a smile still stuck to my face, "I'm afraid I don't have much to tell that could quite live up to..." I fumbled on the right word "... _that,_ " I waved over at Urbosa and she, like the humble, Gerudo Chief she was, took a dramatic bow. Olkin and Mellie erupted into giggles again.

"I mean, if you want me to complain about my father or Mr. Never-Speaks, I'm more than happy to, but life in the castle doesn't yield too many hilarious stories." I admitted.

Olkin composed himself and quirked an eyebrow at me, "Not getting along well with Link, eh Princess?" He asked. I raised my eyebrows at him and he shrugged his shoulders, "I had guessed something was up when you asked for combat training, but knew better than to say anything."

Urbosa nodded along with Olkin, "What's going on, Little Bird? I thought by now you two would be getting on alright."

I sighed, lacing two of my fingers in a piece of Storm's braided mane.

"I've tried to make it work, truly I have! But my god, its infuriating how little he speaks!" I began, "He hasn't spoken a single word to me, even when he's escorted me -- even when it's just the two of us, for gods sakes! And it's starting to make less and less sense to me why he's even around at all. No monsters have attacked us, and I've never seen him in combat. Everyone says he's the best, and the Master Sword _did_ choose him, but I have never witnessed him use those skills.

"And, if what everyone says is true, why isn't he spending all of his time working with the other guards to train? The one with the Master Sword is the one who has to inevitably defeat Calamity Ganon, so why is he playing babysitter to a Princess instead of focusing on his sworn task?!"

I took a breath for air, then continued, "It finally got me so riled up that I yelled at him," I admitted, "It happened just yesterday, and I wish I hadn't done it, but his silence was maddening! Plus, he's a daily reminder of the skills I don't have. I mean, I wouldn't need him at all if I had access to my sealing powers..."

I trailed off, the smile I had earlier now completely gone. Olkin passed me a sympathetic look, "Yeah, that has to be tough. If it makes you feel any better, he really is a good guy. I used to share a barrack with him before he was appointed as your personal guard."

"You did?" I asked, curiosity betraying my angry tone.

"Yep. Link doesn't say much, but he's really funny if you do get him to talk. And man, the guy can eat! I've never seen such a short guy eat so much in one sitting," He chuckled at the thought, "And as for his skills in battle... He's the best warrior I've ever seen. No offense, Lady Urbosa."

"None taken," Urbosa replied, "I've seen him, too, on a training trip with some other guards. They were tasked with a relay race through the most rough parts of the desert. He finished far before anyone else and dispatched most of the monsters before the other guards even had a chance," She looked ahead, recalling the day, "I've never seen someone look so at home with a sword before, and I consider myself to be one of the most skilled swordsman alive. If I'm not mistaken, the Master Sword chose him only a few days after that stunt."

I sighed, "I suppose I should give our relationship a bit more effort, but I can't help but wonder if the reason he chooses not to speak in my presence is _because_ of me. We both bear the mark of the triforce, and both have gifts bestowed on us by the Goddesses, but he has something -- the _Master_ _Sword_ \-- to show for it, and I don't have anything." I shrugged, "I just can't help but wonder if he thinks less of me because of that."

"Oh, I don't think so," said Olkin, scratching the back of his neck, "He's just a quiet guy. He'll come around, I'm sure."

"Yeah," Mellie added in, "Give it a bit more time. And hey, maybe you'll even get to see him in action soon!"

I couldn't help but smile, "You guys are so optimistic, thank you."

Urbosa sighed, leaning back in her saddle, "Even though it's difficult, you shouldn't beat yourself up for not having access to your gifts. Link had to work for his gift, as you are doing right now, and I'm sure he understands that." She paused for a moment, thinking.

Her eyebrows quirked upwards finally and she asked, "How many times a week do you pray to the Goddesses?"

"Every day, twice a day, for several hours at least," I conceded.

"And do you know of any other way to access the sealing powers? Does _anyone_ know another way?" Urbosa pressed.

"No."

She shrugged, "Case and point. Link had a clear path, a distinct set of tasks, and a legacy that guided him to the Master Sword. You? You have a family gift that no one living knows how to access, except for praying. Even if your dedication mirrors Link's, it's no wonder you haven't gotten there yet -- he had double the guidance that you have currently.

"And If Link is as smart as I think he is, he understands that. I'm sure of it," Urbosa finished with a smile and a small wink.

Olkin and Mellie nodded in agreement. I conceded yet again, "Yes, yes, you're right. As usual." I added playfully.

Urbosa chuckled at that, "I'm always right, Little Bird."

After a few moments of silence, Mellie decided to launch into the story of how she and Olkin met. For the rest of the ride out to the City, I was well enthralled with their tale and thoroughly entertained by Olkin's desperate antics to gain her favor.

All of my worries seemed to disappear as I listened to them talk of their love affair. I felt elated. My chest felt lighter. I would have been content to continue riding along the road with my three friends for all eternity, I was so happy.

Soon, though, the final stretch of our journey approached, and Urbosa whooped and waved a hand forward. We all squinted into the steadily lowering sun and there, just below the dash of brilliant sunset colors, we saw the beginnings of the Gerudo Desert.


	5. Survey*

The horses couldn't cross the sandy dunes of the Gerudo desert, neither could they handle the intense heat waves that gripped the land. Urbosa had arranged ahead of time for us to board the horses at Gerudo Canyan Stable, the place where Kalina was kept, so that they wouldn't have to travel through the desert. When we arrived, the manager and teams of stable hands greeted us and immediately began to tend to our horses. A couple of Gerudo warriors met us there as well, taking our luggage and assuring us that it would be brought to the city by sand seal. Once the crews of people began to disperse, I bid goodbye to Storm and the four of us began to travel on foot to Kara Kara Bazar.

Unfortunately, the day turned out to be quite windy. Urbosa assured us that the winds wouldn't reach the oasis, but the walk there was brutal. Mellie and I turned up our hoods as the sand began to whip all around us. Urbosa pulled a veil up and around her face, leaving only her eyes exposed, but poor Olkin hadn't thought to bring any sort of facial protection, so he settled with raising an arm over his face. It also wasn't helping that the sun was slowly setting over the horizon, blurring our vision even further.

Within a few minutes, we reached the Bazar and, like Urbosa promised, the wind seemed to magically disappear. I pulled back my hood, sending the lingering sand off of my clothes and onto the ground. All around us, Gerudo women were beginning to shut down the shops so that only a few remained open, mainly food tents and the inn. Colorful drapes of silk began to fall from the tops of closing tents, shielding the merchandise from view. In front of the few shops that remained open, lanterns were lit and a warm golden glow washed over the sand.

Urbosa unveiled her face and took a deep breath, drinking in the clear air. She exhaled loudly before turning to her left and whistling sharply. From around the corner, three Gerudo soldiers appeared and bowed low before us.

"Lady Urbosa," one of them spoke up, "The voe's luggage has been safely escorted to the Inn. Will the maiden be joining you and Her Royal Highness to the city?"

I passed a sideways glance at Mellie. She looked at me with a worried face. I knew she wanted to stay here with Olkin, even though her duties tied her in service to me. While I would love to have her with me, it was a vacation for all of us, and I treasured Mellie. If she wanted to spend more time with her lover, who was I to deny her? If I needed her assistance, I would send for her. I gave Mellie a knowing smile, then passed the look over to Urbosa, who nodded in understanding.

"The maiden will stay here with the Princess's officer, thank you. Have an escort at hand in case she would like to join us in the city tomorrow."

Olkin's eyes lit up immediately and Mellie reached for his hand. "I'll definitely come to you in the morning, Your Highness. You'll need help getting ready for the survey!" Mellie promised with a beam.

I smiled back at her, "Wonderful! I would love that."

"We will show them to their rooms right away," the other guard said finally, the two rising from their bows. The one who had spoken earlier now addressed Urbosa, "Should you require anything for the hike to Gerudo City?"

Urbosa shook her head, "I'm sure the Princess and I will be just fine, thank you."

The Gerudo guards bowed once more, and with that, we bid our goodbyes to Mellie and Olkin and flipped our coverings back up. Even though the trek between the bazar and the city was short, the sand storm probably hadn't let up anytime soon.

Several minutes and a swirling windstorm later, Urbosa and I passed through the gates of Gerudo City. I always loved visiting here, what with all of the vibrant colors, the silks draping from every surface, the beautiful limestone buildings, the quiet gurgle of the waterfalls... I soaked everything in as if it were the very first time.

I looked up at Urbosa, my happiness all too clear on my face, "Did I ever tell you that you're my favorite person?"

She looked down at me and chuckled, "If all it takes to earn your favor is a little vacation, consider me willing to be your favorite person whenever you need."

I giggled in response. Urbosa led me up to the Palace and, upon entering its walls, escorted me off to the left to the guest chambers. Like the city itself, the guest chambers were covered in silks, ranging from fiery red colors to glittering golds. A little pool of water was placed at the foot of a lavish, heavily draped bed. My luggage was placed by an archway off to the right, which lead to an equally lavish bathroom.

The minute I stepped foot in the room, I threw myself face first onto the bed with a groan.

"I could stay here forever," I said, my voice muffled by the pillows.

"I wouldn't mind," Urbosa responded with a snort. She turned to one of the two guards stationed at the door, "Niima, send for dinner please. I think the Princess and I will dine in here tonight."

Niima nodded once, "Of course, my Lady." She answered and walked off. Urbosa then turned to the other guard and spoke softly, "The Princess and I need some alone time to talk. The night is yours until further notice." The guard smiled gratefully, bowed, and headed off in the same direction.

"There, now we can truly have a moment alone," Urbosa said with a wink. She made her way over to the bed and perched on the edge of it. I rolled over on to my back and gazed at the ceiling, sighing happily.

"Gods, I wish my father would willingly consent to trips like these. It's like I can never catch a break from his demands! I couldn't imagine praying and meditating for the entirety of my stay here." I said, the exhaustion clear in my voice.

Urbosa chuckled softly, "He does want what's best for you, even if he has a rather harsh way of showing it. I remember when he was more relaxed -- happy, even -- but it seemed to fade once we said goodbye to your mother."

I frowned at that and sat up, rubbing my hands over my face, "Yes, I remember. Sometimes I wish I didn't. Remembering the joyous times makes it harder for me to reject his authority." At that, Urbosa laughed. 

"What? It's true!" I said, laughing along with her, "I feel guilty for making this trip, even though I know it's well deserved."

Urbosa rested a hand on my shoulder, "Don't feel guilty, Zelda, I'm serious on that one. Your father makes mistakes... maybe much more so than the average person," I held back a giggle at that, "but at least I can help make his mistakes a bit more bearable."

At that very moment, the guard from earlier, Niima, stepped inside with a silver plater stacked high with tea, bread, hearty durians, and a roasted chicken. She set it down gingerly on the bedside table, bowed once, and resumed her post by the door.

Urbosa and I took the platter and set it between us, sharing the food in comfortable silence on the bed. 

Halfway through the meal, while I was chewing on perhaps the juiciest durian I think I had ever tasted, Urbosa asked, "Do you need any assistance tonight? I could send for one of my hand maidens if you'd like."

I shook my head and wiped a dribble of the fruit's juice from my lower lip, "It would be nice to have a few nights of privacy, actually. I think I can handle getting dressed on my own, and Mellie said she'd be here in the morning anyways."

"If that's what you wish, then it's yours, Little Bird," Urbosa said while picking up another slice of bread.

"Urbosa? Could I ask you a bit of a stupid question?" I asked as she spread a thick slice of butter over her bread.

"Of course, fire away," She said, her eyebrows quirking a bit at my request.

"Do you think the other scientists will like me?" I asked, releasing a breath of worry as I did, "I mean, I'm so young and inexperienced... what if they feel as if I'm a burden?"

Urbosa looked at me for a moment longer before erupting into a fit of laughter.

"What? What's so funny?!" I asked, surprised by her reaction.

Urbosa, still losing it, clutched her abdomen, barely keeping a grip on her slice of bread, "Aha! I don't think your age is going to be a problem, Zelda. Just wait until you meet them -- I'm sure you'll all get along just fine."

She managed to gain control over her laughter before taking a bite of bread, "And you..." She continued, gently grabbing my chin in her hand as she chewed, "Have to stop believing that you're a burden to others. I don't care what your father says -- A burden is a heavy sack of potatoes you have to carry across a desert, or a sand seal with a broken fin..." She tilted my head up to meet her eyes, "Are you a sack of potatoes?" 

I rolled my eyes, but smiled still, shoving her hand away playfully, "I am not."

And with that, we lapsed into silence again and watched the sun set through the archways of the bedroom. A slight breeze picked up, and the way the wind caught the silks made the room feel like it was swimming in color. The gurgle of the fountain near my bed was soothing, and coupled with the dancing silks, the bedroom in the middle of the desert felt like paradise. 

More lanterns were lit by guards as the night grew darker, and Urbosa and I finished our dinner completely. Then, she reached for the dagger still sheathed at my side. She pulled it free and studied the blade with a satisfied smile on her face, "So, Little Bird, when did you begin learning how to spar? I thought His Majesty wasn't fond of his daughter 'roughhousing,' as he once put it."

I smiled softly as I watched her study the blade, "I asked Mellie to teach me how to defend myself, but Olkin was the one who gave me the dagger."

"He seems like a good soldier, that Officer Olkin. He'd make a fine match for Mellie," Urbosa approved. She gave the dagger a little twirl before handing it back to me, "But still, what's with the sudden interest? If I had only known, I would've started your combat training years ago!"

I placed the dagger and sheath on the nightstand, "It was silly, but I thought that if I truly learned how to defend myself from danger, my father would let me travel without an appointed knight," I admitted, a slight blush tinting my cheeks.

Urbosa clucked her tongue once and moved to sit behind me while I spoke. She began to unbraid my hair, humming to herself as she listened to me.

"Things really have been difficult with Link, and even though we haven't made much progress in the way of becoming friends, I'm afraid I've already wrecked things with how horribly I've been behaving." I continued.

I heard Urbosa click her tongue again from behind me, "I know you've probably heard this a thousand times already, but I seriously think you two just need to spend a bit more time together," I closed my eyes as she continued to undo my braid, "I have this gut feeling that you two will have much more of a profound connection than what might be evident now. 

"In every story that has been passed down over the ages, in every reincarnation of the ancient evil, there has always been a Princess with sealing magic and a stoic knight at her side. Those ancient pairs of heroes couldn't have defeated an evil so primal as Ganon without connecting on a much deeper level than a mere working relationship." She said.

I shrugged as she tugged the last strand of my golden hair free. "I wish I had as much faith as you do, Urbosa. It would make this whole situation a lot easier."

Urbosa moved from the bed and stood up, looking down at me with her arms crossed and a small smile on her lips, "I wouldn't think too much on it tonight, Zelda. You have a big day ahead of you, and Link won't be arriving until late tomorrow night. No use agonizing over him while he's not even here, right?"

I nodded and returned her smile, "Yes, I suppose you're right."

"I always am," She said, leaning down to kiss my forehead once, "Goodnight, Little Bird. Get plenty of rest," Urbosa bid me goodnight. She left my chambers without another word.

I exhaled a breath I didn't know I was holding and flopped backwards onto the bed again. Urbosa was right -- damnit, why was she always right?! -- I am not a sack of potatoes. I needed to start believing in myself again, and stop agonizing over my relationship with Link. He wasn't here, and I had important matters to attend to bright and early tomorrow morning. I was not useless in this fight against Ganon, and the hopeful success of the survey would be my proof. 

*** 

I woke the next morning not to the brilliant light of a rising sun, but to Mellie's soft humming. I opened my eyes and yawned, trying to locate with my ears where Mellie was in the room. Her humming sounded muffled, like I was hearing it through a wall, and I gauged that she must be in the bathroom.

I sat up and tried to rub the sleep out of my eyes, the plush comforters and blankets falling around my torso and exposing my shoulders. In my half-awake state last night, I had opted for no night clothes and had gone to sleep in just my breast band and underwear. It had been warm last night, but now the air was crisp and frigid. The breeze sent shivers over my shoulders and down my torso. _Why was it so cold?_

I noticed then that the sun hadn't risen above the horizon yet, and the area where the sky met the desert sands was tinted a light shade of indigo. Then, my sense of place and time started to flood back to me all at once. It was chilly outside because desert nights were not nearly as warm as the days. It was before dawn, so the sun hadn't risen yet. The survey started at dawn. Mellie was here to prep me for the survey! _Oh my gods!_

I yanked the blankets off of my lap, sending a huge wave of goosebumps all over my body. At the sound of my movement, Mellie appeared before me almost immediately.

"Good morning, Your Highness! Did you sleep well?" She asked, smiling.

I wrapped my arms around my middle and shivered, "Yes, but I'm positively freezing!" Mellie laughed. As an afterthought, I added, "Also, we're on vacation, technically, and far away from my father and his formalities. Please, call me Zelda."

Mellie wiggled her shoulders and winked, "Ooo! Okay, _Zelda_ , we can fix your body temperature right away. Urbosa left you this." Mellie grabbed something off of one of the posters of the canopy bed and held it up to me. It was a robe made of sheer red and gold silks. It didn't look as if it would actually keep me warm, but when Mellie swung it gracefully around my shoulders, I found it immediately blocked out the breeze that blew through the archways. 

"Gods bless her. This robe is wonderful," I said as I pulled it tighter around my torso. Mellie chuckled and motioned over to the bedside table. There sat a tray with a large silver pot of coffee and a bowl of various fruits and oats.

"Breakfast was brought up for you by one of the guards outside. Niima, I think her name was?" Mellie said as she began to rifle through my duffle sack for an outfit, "I came over from Kara Kara Bazar not longer than fifteen minutes ago. I wanted to be sure to give you a good hour to wake and prepare for the day."

"Thank you, Mellie. I surely wouldn't have woken if I hadn't heard you." I replied, standing and stretching my arms above my head.

Mellie finished her searching and held up my blue traveling shirt and matching black leggings. She grinned at me and wiggled her eyebrows playfully.

"Let's get to work, Zelda."

***

To say the least, the survey was an absolute success. 

The other scientists, Dr. Purah and Dr. Robbie, were some of the friendliest people I had ever met. Lady Impa was not a scientist, I learned quickly, but rather a direct descendent of the man who invented the ancient machinery 10,000 years ago. She held information that was vital to our research, but was more of a guardian and a friendly companion to the scientists than anything else. Dr. Purah and Lady Impa were only four years my senior, which made it easy for us to get along well. Dr. Robbie was an astonishing 8 years old, but was easily the smartest and most mature out of the five of us. Olkin and Mellie, while at our disposal, were instructed to stay behind at the Bazar for the day. More people meant slower travel, and it was of the upmost importance that we collected as much data as possible during this survey.

Any worries I might have had about the scientists viewing me as a burden was almost immediately dispelled the moment I met them. With our ages so close in proximity, and our shared eagerness in the survey, everyone hit it off incredibly well. I soon learned that I had about as much knowledge about the ancient Sheikah technology as the others did, which set us all on a level playing field. Of course, each person held their own slight advantage. Lady Impa had her ancestor's private journals. Dr. Purah had jars of blue flame, a key component in powering the machines. Dr. Robbie had his photographic memory. I had the Sheikah slate. Together, we proved to be a powerful team.

With the protection of Urbosa and Impa, we traversed easily across the desert sands. We were able to collect copious notes on all ten of the shrines accessible to us. We wanted to continue and hit all twelve, but one shrine was buried deep within an ancient maze, and the other was too close to the Yiga Clan Hideout for us to access it safely, so we abandoned that idea. After a brief stop for lunch at the bazar, we climbed aboard Vah Naboris and spent the rest of the day observing everything about the Divine Beast. 

Dr. Purah was able to activate several different terminals within Naboris using her blue flames. One of these terminals gave us access to a map that carefully depicted every last nook and cranny hidden throughout the beast. Upon obtaining the map, Dr. Robbie sped off with it to study the crawl spaces. With him being the smallest of us all, it was easy for him to reach those hard-to-get places, and his incredible memory would allow for us to record every little thing he observed with ease. 

But perhaps one of the finest moments of the day was when Lady Impa used her journal notes to decipher different components of the main controls. Urbosa, Impa, and I spent the better part of the afternoon transcribing the panel's runes onto paper, then activating them using the journal's instructions. It was tedious, but once the control panel was completely unlocked, Urbosa discovered that we could move the internal structure of Naboris and reconfigure the layout entirely!

Based on the map's designs and the navigational settings of the interior control panel, we gauged that there were three wheels that held the interior structure of Naboris together. By using certain controls, we could get these three wheels to turn, completely changing the interior area's layout. Once we discovered this, it was practically a field day. There was a great deal of shouting and excitement, and eventually everyone took turns using the controls to twist around Naboris's structure. Urbosa was arguably the most excited of us all. If we turned the first and middle wheels just so, she could vault upwards and reach Naboris's head, which gave her one of the best vantage points on board.

The survey was better than I could have ever imagined. When we finally bid the three scientists goodbye, my stomach sank with sadness. I didn't know when or if I would ever get the chance to work with them again. The battle against Calamity Ganon would decide our fates, and the chances of us winning were still uncertain. The pressures of reality were slowly coming back down on to my shoulders, and it was a crushing weight.

When Lady Impa hugged me goodbye, I felt her warm breath on my ear as she whispered, "Continue your research, and you will pave the way for victory." As she pulled away, she offered me a sly wink. Then, Impa, Purah, and Robbie de-boarded Vah Naboris and were escorted back to Gerudo Canyon Stable, where they would rest before making the journey home.

Once they were gone, Urbosa instructed Naboris to continue walking on a pre-set route she had dubbed the "Lazy River." This route allowed for the divine beast to travel all around the desert without running through any important landmarks, like the Great Fairy Fountain or the bazar. Urbosa then took out a blanket and some throw pillows from a compartment on the eastern side of Naboris and spread them out on the ground. She laid herself out onto the blanket and motioned for me to join her. I did so, and we leaned against each other, watching the sun sink below the horizon. 

And maybe it was the calm, peaceful moment, or perhaps it was pure exhaustion from the long survey, but I soon found myself drifting into a sound sleep.

\---

Routine evaluations, while stupid and somewhat trying, were mandatory, but today I wished they weren't. I had taken a liking to my job as an appointed knight, and the deviation in my new routine wasn't welcome.

Today was the day I was supposed to finally talk to her. To the Princess. I had been meaning to for a while now, but there was never a good moment to do so. From the moment I pulled the Master Sword from its pedestal, she seemed to despise my very existence. Just yesterday she had yelled at me to stop following her around, even though she was well aware of my position. I wasn't sure why she did that, or why she hated me so, and I fully intended to find out. But, as fate would have it, swordplay was my forte, not talking to angry royalty.

The evaluation was taking forever, and I was itching to get back to my post. Enemy dummies and the high ropes course were easy enough, and I had finished well ahead of everyone else. I seated myself on a wooden jumping block and reached for my flask, taking a long drink of water. As I did so, I caught a maid making her way towards me. _What was a maid doing in a soldier evaluation?_

I capped my flask and set it at my feet by the time she reached me. "You're Link, yes?" She asked, slightly out of breath from the brisk pace she had set on her way towards me. When I didn't say anything, she took my silence as a yes. 

"Well, I sure hope you are," She said after the pause, looking a bit unnerved, "The King sent me to find you. Princess Zelda has gone to Gerudo City for a three-day retreat. His Majesty asks that you ride out to join them tomorrow morning, or at your earliest convenience." 

I raised my eyebrows, surprised. How come I had not heard of the trip before today? Shouldn't I be with her, guarding her, right this moment? The King must have sent another officer, knowing I was in an evaluation today. Wasn't there supposed to be some kind of get-out-of-practice-free card for my new position? The Princess was supposed to have her appointed knight on her at all times. Of course, Urbosa would do just as good of a job as I could, but still!

I was lost in my own thoughts long enough for the maid to take in my silence, curtsey, and scurry off towards the exit. I shook my head, trying to clear my mind of questions.

"Link!" I heard the commanding officer shout, "Enough rest, let's get in another round!"

I stood then, determined to focus and get out of this evaluation as quick as possible. I took one last swig of my water, grabbed my sword, and practically hurled myself back into training.

***

That night I lay restless in my small bedroom in the guards quarters. I knew I should at least be making an effort to sleep -- I certainly needed as much energy as I could get for the journey ahead of me -- but I couldn't. I had a duty to fulfill, and even if it was on His Majesty's orders to leave in the morning, I felt wrong knowing I wasn't doing my very best to protect the princess.

Maybe that was why I couldn't sleep. This was the first time in weeks where I hadn't been at the princess's side for the day. Even though she was bitter towards me, and even though her sessions of prayer and research were long, I found a sense of peace protecting her. I couldn't put my finger on why, exactly. Perhaps it was because I had something to shield -- something to funnel my energy into -- or perhaps it was because she captivated my attention so easily? 

I was fascinated by her. From what I had heard, she was the Goddesses' chosen vessel, and the one who would develop an ancient power that would seal Calamity Ganon away for good. Despite her best efforts, the power had not shown itself yet. At first I thought she was hiding it to ensure that everyone would still take as many protective measures as possible. Relying on sealing power alone would do no one any good should the Calamity get out of hand. Surely no one would feel a need to work on the Divine Beasts and guardians when a magical sealing power was in existence. However, the more time I spent with her, the more I realized that she truly had no idea how to access the sealing magic, and it wasn't for lack of trying.

The few times that I had guarded her while she made her offerings to the Goddess, she threw herself into a state of pure vulnerability, offering up every ounce of her prayers in hopes of unlocking her power. Nothing broke Zelda away from those moments until she was sure she had tried her best. If any monster had rushed her while she was praying, she probably wouldn't have noticed it. This is why my job was so important, especially in those private moments. If she was on a retreat right now, praying out in the middle of that monster-infested desert, she was in a completely vulnerable state, and I doubted Urbosa was there to protect her. 

I had to get to her.

I threw the blankets off of myself and dressed quickly. At my bedroom doorway, I grabbed my emergency travel pack that sat on the floor, then set out quietly. I made my way through the soldier barracks and down to the stables. One quick look at the moon hanging low in the evening sky told me that it was around four o'clock in the morning. If I timed my ride correctly, including a stop for supper, I should make it to Gerudo City well before nightfall.

I tacked up and mounted one of my favorite horses, Juno, and set out for the city, knowing I'd make excellent time.

As it turned out, my timing was not as excellent as I thought.

At every turn I seemed to run into monsters, the kind that rose in the night to hunt and walk freely without meeting humans. Fighting on horseback wasn't challenging, but tiring for poor Juno. I ended up having to make several stops on the way to patch up her scrapes and let her have a few sips of water. I knew some soldiers who would push their horses practically to death on the battlefield, and I detested that. I loved the horses, and the thought of running them ragged sent a pang through my chest. A few extra stops to let Juno rest wouldn't harm, so long as we both reached the end goal in one piece.

By the time I checked Juno into the stable at the Gerudo Desert's edge, the sun was disappearing over the skyline and little white stars began to dot the sky. The only stroke of luck I seemed to get was the absence of a sandstorm. The extreme heat of the desert was one thing to manage, but a sandstorm was a much bigger challenge than I needed at the moment. 

I took the path leading to Kara Kara Bazar. I noticed that most of the tents were closed for the evening. The only lanterns left lit were the ones that stood in front of the inn and a small food tent. After purchasing a durian and refilling my flask with the oasis water, I walked to the outskirt of the Bazar and scanned the desert. In the distance, I could make out Vah Naboris moving through the dunes. If Naboris was walking freely, it meant Urbosa was inside, and she would be able to show me the way to the princess.

I jogged out into desert. Once I drew close to Naboris, she stopped moving and, with a groan, lowered herself so that I could board. I slowed from a jog to a walk as the Divine Beast rose back up into a standing position, barely maintaining my balance as I did. Once she froze in place, I made my way around the eastern rim, trying to find Urbosa at one of her usual scouting points.

To my surprise, I found Urbosa not guarding the desert, but lounging on a throw blanket, gazing out peacefully into the night. There, head resting on her shoulder in a deep sleep, was Princess Zelda.

"Ah, well you certainly got here fast," Urbosa said thoughtfully as I approached. She turned her head to look face me and I stopped a few feet away, not wanting to invade the two women's space.

"I should have expected as much, from the princess's own appointed knight." She continued. The look of confusion must have been evident on my face, as she tilted her head towards Zelda and added, "She was out on a survey all day today. Still as the sands now..."

Then it clicked. The princess was here not by her father's request, but Urbosa's. If Urbosa had sent for her, she would be researching Naboris and resting in the city, not praying for hours on end to yield no result. 

"So..? Spill it, boy. Have the two of you been getting along alright?" Urbosa asked, a small smirk on her face.

I paused, not sure of how to respond to such a question. Was she aware of how tense the princess was around me? And how I hardly ever spoke to her?

Urbosa chuckled softly, "It's okay, I know. Your silence speaks volumes," She tilted her head downwards to look at the princess, "She gets frustrated every time she looks up and sees you carrying that sword on your back. It makes her feel like a failure when it comes to her own destiny.

"Don't worry, it's not like you carry blame in any of this," She continued before I could speak, "It's unfortunate. She's put in more than enough time. Ever since she was a young girl, she's gone through rigorous daily routines to show her dedication."

Urbosa shifted her gaze out to the desert, her expression becoming solemn, "She once passed out in the freezing waters trying to access this sealing power. And she has nothing to show for it...

"That's the motivation driving her research. I'd be doing the same thing." A small smile returned to her face as she gazed lovingly down at Zelda. She pushed a lock of the princess's golden hair out of her face and added, "She really is quite... special.

"You be sure to protect her with your life," She addressed me, "It's quite the honor."

A strange flutter erupted in my core at Urbosa's words. The image of Zelda praying in the cold waters of the Goddess Springs entered my mind, and I imagined the determined look she would get on her face, those soft blue eyes closed off and thoughtful. I knew, without hesitation, that I would let myself die before anything should happen to her. It didn't make sense, as I barely knew her, but my gut sense was never wrong.

A slight breeze picked up then, and Urbosa sighed, "The night brings a chill. It's probably time we take her in."

Slowly, a devilish grin spread across Urbosa's face, "Or..." She pondered for a moment. Then, she reached out a hand and snapped her fingers together.

A giant flash of lightning struck the earth in front of Vah Naboris, sending out a huge boom of sound. Zelda immediately startled awake, and even though I hadn't flinched at the lightning, I did startle when Zelda woke.

"Urbosa!" The princess exclaimed, "What was that?! Did you feel that?"

Princess Zelda turned then, catching my figure out of the corner of her eye. She startled again, staring me down, "Wait, what -- how did you -- what are you doing here?"

I scratched the back of my neck, not knowing what to say. Urbosa began to laugh boisterously and Zelda switched her shocked gaze from me to the Gerudo Chief. 

"Wh-What's so funny?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Threw in a little Link for y'all today, hope you enjoy his perspective!
> 
> I'll probably write a few more passages from his point of view, as some of the memories are solely him and not in Zelda's company, but please let me know in the comments if I should delve into his character a bit more! I hadn't intended to write from his perspective at all (my main inspiration has always come from Zelda) but I really wanted to give this scene some justice as it's one of my favorite memories in the BotW game. 
> 
> See you tomorrow!
> 
> \- Notsoclassyfangirl


	6. Yiga

The quill in my hand was still. Thoughts raced around in my head, but I couldn't quiet them through my nightly diary entry. Maybe it was pure exhaustion from the survey, or maybe it was the unsettling feeling I got during the trek back to my guest room in Gerudo City. For whatever reason, words seemed to evade me tonight.

After waking abruptly to the sound of Urbosa's Fury striking the desert sands that night, I only had a few moments to process that Link was present and -- better yet -- that he and Urbosa had been discussing something while I slept. Urbosa had laughed it off, then ushered us off of the divine beast and towards Kara Kara Bazar, where we met up with Mellie and Olkin for a late dinner.

By the time we had finished our meal together, it was an hour to midnight. I had expected Urbosa to escort me back to the city, as the Yiga Clan tended to be rather active at night, but this wasn't the case. She had slung her arm around Link's shoulders and asked him to join her for a drink at one of the nearby tents. Olkin, gracious as ever, walked me back to the city and bid me goodnight.

I put my quill down on the vanity, mulling over these thoughts as I changed into my night clothes and climbed into bed. It was so strange... What could Urbosa possibly want to discuss with the Silent Hero? It could be anything: guarding strategies, the plans for the next few days, me...

Despite my wonderings and racing mind, exhaustion eventually won out, and I passed into sleep. 

It only felt like I had been asleep for minutes before the brilliant colors of the sunrise filtered in through the archways of my bedroom. I squinted and yawned, pushing myself upright in bed. I glanced around the room and found Mellie walking out from the bathroom entrance.

She smiled at me, noticing I was finally awake, "Good morning, Zelda. Did you sleep well?"

"Like a rock," I answered through another yawn. She probably arrived here well before I woke up. Her dedication towards serving me was flattering, and my heart warmed at the notion.

Mellie chuckled, "You must have. The survey, no doubt, was exhausting."

I groaned, "My feet are going to hate me today!" I lifted the blankets off of my legs and reached for the sheer robe hanging on the canopy poster, "Did anyone happen to bring up breakfast?" I asked, my stomach growling as if on cue.

"Actually, Urbosa wanted to visit in an hour or so to join you for breakfast," Mellie answered, "But I knew you'd be peckish first thing in the morning -- you always are -- so I had one of the guards bring up some coffee and fruit." At that, she waved at the bedside table where a tray displaying a coffee pot, mugs, and small bowl of fruit was set. I had failed to notice it when I woke, but now the sweet aroma of coffee tickled my nose and my mouth began to water.

"You truly think of everything, Mellie," I said and poured two cups of coffee, passing one to her. She took it with a smile and added, "Oh, and I drew you a bath. I figured you'd also want _that_ after the long day you had yesterday."

I chuckled and shook my head at her, "I repeat my earlier statement: _everything._ " 

I popped a few grapes into my mouth before following Mellie into the washroom. The bathtub looked like a rectangular extension of the limestone wall and was situation in front of a stunning view of the desert. A hot bath had been drawn and filled with sweet-smelling salts, ones that resembled the smell of roses. I eagerly stripped and climbed into the tub, keeping my cup of coffee in one hand as I did. The hot water rushed over my body as I lounged back against the tub and I sighed happily.

Mellie came over and sat on the ledge behind me, putting her bare feet in the water on either sides of my shoulders. She held a glass bottle filled with soaps that had a very similar smell to the salts in the water. I tipped my hair into the water, letting it soak, then lifted it up for Mellie to wash.

In any other situation, I would feel too embarrassed to ask a maid to wash my hair, for fear that they would think I couldn't do it on my own, like an idiot. However, Mellie gave fantastic head massages, and had offered once years ago to do it for me. Ever since then, Mellie washing my hair had become a regular occurrence, and I treasured those small moments with her.

After bathing, I put on my breast band, underwear, and robe, wanting to dry my hair and skin in the sun before putting on my day clothes. I was certain Urbosa wouldn't mind my appearance, and Mellie assured me that the breakfast was meant to be casual.

Almost immediately after we stepped out of the archway of the washroom, Urbosa appeared with two Gerudo women flanking her sides. One held a large tray of breakfast food, the other had a basket resting under her arm and over her hip.

"Good morning, Little Bird," Urbosa greeted. She turned to the maids on either side of her and said, "Let's set breakfast on the vanity there, and the measuring equipment there..." Her arms waved to the spots indicated, and the women dutifully responded.

"What's all this?" I asked, watching the maids as they set up our breakfast spot and a measuring stand.

Urbosa looked confused, "Didn't Mellie tell you I was coming by this morning?" She asked.

"Well, yes, she did, but I wasn't expecting any of this," I answered, gesturing at the scene.

I heard Mellie walk up from behind me and let out a small giggle, "Apologies, Lady Urbosa," she said, "I wanted to surprise her, I hope you understand."

Urbosa offered a devilish grin and clapped her hands together, "Oh, excellent thinking!" She exclaimed. She gently reached over and tugged my arm, leading me to a small, round limestone stand, "Your wardrobe back at the castle, while passable, is not fit for a Princess of your station," Urbosa explained as she helped me stand on the block, "So, I wanted to get your measurements taken and have them sent to some of the shops in the city and the bazar. If they're sent out today, the garments will be done by tomorrow. I also wanted to eat breakfast together, so I sent a message to Mellie with all of the details." 

I couldn't help but giggle as I stepped onto the measuring stand, "You two are awfully crafty, planning these things behind my back!" I said, waving a finger at them.

Urbosa raised her hands in an innocent gesture, "Hey, this time it's Mellie's fault!"

Mellie laughed and scurried over, holding a plate of bread and cheese in her hands, "Blame me all you want," she conceded, "but Zelda has refused to go shopping every time I've mentioned it! Better to beg forgiveness than ask permission..."

We all laughed at that, even the two other Gerudo women. The three of us spent the rest of the morning eating, laughing, and taking all of my measurements for new clothes. It was pure bliss, something I had been craving for weeks. It didn't even bother me that I was lying to my father about being away, or that I had neglected my prayer duties for over 24 hours. I needed this, and these ladies understood that.

Once we were finished, it was almost two o'clock, and Urbosa had business to take care of at Kara Kara Bazar. I didn't want to spend all day holed up in my room, so I dressed and pulled my hair into my normal braided crown. Mellie and I accompanied Urbosa to the Bazar, with plans to meet with Link and Olkin for dinner later.

Arm in arm, Mellie and I wandered about the colorful market for hours. We stopped at each of the tents, admiring the numbers of exotic fruit, pegs of silk, and intricately carved weapons they were selling. Unlike the Hyrule markets, the bazar was quiet, spacious, and the people who were there all seemed to be women who were happy to help us with whatever we needed. 

Towards the end of the row of tents was when I finally heard the rumblings of a crowd. Mellie and I looked out past the last tent and saw a group of people gathered by two soldiers, who seemed to be sparring.

"We need to see what that is!" Mellie exclaimed excitedly. I nodded in agreement and we sped off towards the crowd and the noise. 

The crowd had created a sort of semicircle around the two men. They looked like they were sparring with swords for fun, as large grins lit up their faces. Sweat drenched either opponent, the sun looming low on the horizon. Upon closer inspection, I realized, at the same time Mellie did, that one of the soldiers was Officer Olkin. I heard Mellie squeal beside me and she rushed into the crowd, pushing to get up front. I scanned the crowd once again and found that, at the very end of the line, stood Link, the Master Sword strapped to his back. His calm expression never changed as he watched the sparring match.

I stopped in my tracks, not necessarily wanting to be within the waves of sweaty men, or anywhere near my appointed knight, for that matter. Mellie looked back at me and frowned slightly, "Aren't you coming, Zelda?"

I gave her a reassuring smile, "It's alright, go cheer on your man! I'll be at the Bazar." I said.

"Are you sure you don't want me to go with you?" Mellie asked, concern filling her eyes.

"I can take care of myself, don't you worry," I winked and patted the dagger at my side.

Mellie offered me a smile and without another word disappeared into the crowd. I sighed, happy that she was having some fun, and turned to head back to the tents.

As I walked back, a glint of something flashed in the corner of my eye. I turned towards it, squinting my eyes to see through the sun. There, situated on a limestone rock a little ways away from the oasis, was a gemstone formation. I felt excitement bubble in my core and I made my way towards it. It wasn't everyday that I would be able to see the way gemstones formed on top of lime, and my heart longed to study it.

Upon reaching the rock formation, I drew out my Sheikah slate, snapping a photo. Tentatively, I reached out to touch the shining gemstones, my fingers sliding over the rock smoothly as if it were carved from glass. I was so enthralled by the beauty of it, I didn't hear the footsteps steadily approaching from behind me. A voice snapped me out of my trance.

"We've been searching for you, Your Highness."

I whirled around, my hand going instinctively to the dagger at my waist. Before me stood three men all clad in black and red outfits, the upside down sigil of the Sheikah painted in red on their white masks. I knew instantly who they were, recognizing the infamous mark of the Yiga Clan.

Before I had time to pull out the dagger, the first one's hand shot forward and yanked the sheath off of my waist. The tug was filled with such force that the leather belt broke, and the weight of it sent me staggering to the left. Without thinking, I acted quickly and used the weight of my stagger to dodge around them, taking off running towards the Bazar. Weeks of sparring with Mellie and Olkin had sharpened my reaction time, and I was grateful for it now as I sprinted away from the Yiga members.

A pit of fear lodged into my chest, and I sprinted as fast as I could towards the direction of the oasis. I knew I wouldn't be able to outrun them, but I could try to get in view of the people there, and maybe then they could help me...

I barely made it a hundred yards before two of the Yiga members jumped in front of me, holding their deadly scythes high. I slid to a stop and fell backwards with a cry. Fear and adrenaline drove my every action and I scrambled, trying to push myself as far away from those terrifying blades as possible.

The three of them closed in on all sides and I choked out a gasp, fear closing its ugly fist around my windpipe. This was it. This is how I would go down. Not by Ganon, not by age, but by a group of thugs in the desert. 

One of them stepped forward and raised his sword, preparing to strike. I squinted my eyes shut, not wanting to watch them seal my fate. I waited to feel the stinging bite of the metal, to enter a world of darkness and finality...

No pain came. A defiant shout and the clash of steel on steel rang in my ears. I heard a slump behind me and dared a glance. What I found shocked me to my core.

Link stood over me, his stance radiating power and tension. The Master Sword glinted in the light of the setting sun as he raised it in front of us. The two other Yiga men took a hesitant step backwards at the movement, wondering whether or not it was smart to go after the Silent Hero. My breathing was ragged with fear and I felt my entire body shaking, yet I couldn't tear my eyes off of Link. Anger filled those normally calm blue eyes, and I could practically see his muscles flexed through the fabric of his tunic. He was beautiful, I realized then, not understanding how I didn't notice it before. _I'm in shock_ , I told myself, _Of course I think my savior is beautiful._

The stalemate lasted a full minute as the Yiga sized up their opponent, and Link studied them in return. With a blinding speed, the Yiga attacked, but Link sprang forward to meet them just as quickly. Every movement, every swing of his sword was like a dance -- a deadly, beautiful dance. The Master Sword arched forward, disarming the first man easily. The second advanced from behind Link quickly, but Link was faster, twirling the sword over his shoulder and slicing the blade out of the man's hand. With both scythes scattered to the sands, the Yiga members glanced at each other frantically, then disappeared in puffs of smoke.

Time seemed to slow down to a crawl as Link sheathed his sword. I watched him regain his breath, surveying the sands for any more attackers. Once Link was satisfied, he ran a hand over his hair, turning back to face me. He jogged back over to me, crouching down to my eye level. 

"Are you alright?" Link asked, concern lacing through his words. I was still trembling, trying to regain my scattered thoughts. I couldn't stand, I couldn't speak, not while panic was still swimming around in my chest. _I'm just in shock_ , I repeated to myself, trying to be rational.

But oh, that voice... The one I had spent so many days imagining... Imagining what the tones would sound like, what he would say to me when he finally decided to speak. It was a lovely sound, smooth like honey, but with a hardened edge to it... More like a man's voice than a boy's, but not deep enough to be as menacing as his actions had just been.

I was floored. So much so that my mouth hung open, and the only word I could manage was, "Fine..."

Our eyes locked and I began to snap out of my trance. I could only imagine the words he would say next: "You shouldn't have gone out alone" or "What were you thinking leaving the Bazar without protection?" I hoped he wouldn't say those things. I didn't want to be reprimanded, not after an attack as brazen as this one.

Link surprised me, yet again, with his next words, "Did they touch or hurt you in any way?"

I shook my head, my gaze still locked with his, my breathing still ragged, "No, but they ripped off my belt and took my dagger..." Link frowned at that, looking not entirely convinced, "I'm not hurt," I confirmed quickly.

He scanned over my figure, as if trying to gauge whether or not I had lied about my injuries. I hadn't lied, and he realized it after a moment of studying me. With a relieved sigh, Link stood, offering down his hand to help me up. I blanched, staring at those calloused fingers, wondering if this was actually happening. 

Steeling myself, I took his hand, allowing him to help me onto my feet. I brushed the sand off of my shirt and pants, not daring to meet those ocean eyes again. My heart was still racing, and my knees felt like jam, but I found I could think more clearly now than moments before. Now that the initial shock was wearing off, a million questions started running through my head. 

Without thinking, I felt my legs begin to walk in the direction of the City, not the Bazar. My body craved the security of my room in the palace, and I let myself walk forward, Link falling into step beside me.

"How did you find me?" I blurted out, not able to hold back my questions, "I thought you were watching the sparring match like everyone else."

For a moment, Link didn't speak. I held my breath, wondering if he would return back inward to his silence. Then, he answered, "Mellie had mentioned you were going to the tents alone. I went back there as soon as she said it... To make sure you were okay."

The tones of his voice still sent my mind reeling, even if it was already the third time today he'd spoken. I stole a glance in his direction and found his expression thoughtful. The tension in his stance still hadn't left, and it was as if he was constantly preparing himself for another attack.

I also was preparing myself for the usual next question. What was I doing when I was attacked? Why did I insist upon going back alone? I knew Link would want to know. I braced myself for these questions and carefully crafted my next reply.

"I would've been okay if I had stayed there, by the tents..." I scolded myself aloud, "I'm glad you came to check on me."

Link looked taken aback by my words. He hadn't expected me to say that I was glad for his help. All I had ever done was be hostile towards him, and ungrateful for the dedication he put into his work. I watched him, studying his face as a glint of something -- maybe amusement -- sparked in his eyes. I waited for his questions. I waited for him to reprimand me, to tell me I should always have him around, to confirm how stupid I felt now about wandering off.

But Link said nothing. As soon as the glint in his eyes appeared, it was gone, and he fixed his gaze forwards. We walked the rest of the way back to the city in silence. It wasn't uncomfortable or awkward. It was like our brains needed to catch up with how quickly the attack had happened, and I could almost feel our minds racing together, like a palpable hum or vibration.

After a few minutes of walking, the sun was almost done lowering itself below the horizon, and the lights of the city were only a few hundred feet away. Before we reached the front gates, Link cleared his throat. Surprised, once again, by his vocality, I stopped in my tracks and turned to face him. The splashes of purple and orange in the sunset lit up the sky behind him, making his blonde hair look like molten gold.

"What would you like me to tell the others?" He asked quietly, not quite meeting my gaze.

I remembered then that Mellie, Olkin, Urbosa, Link, and I were supposed to have dinner together at the Bazar, just as we had the night before. Without much of a thought, I had lead us both back to Gerudo City. There wasn't a chance in hell I could sit through a formal dinner now, not after this afternoon's events... I was exhausted and, frankly, scared out of my mind.

Link spared a glance upward and our eyes locked. He knew. He knew how frightened I was, and how I needed rest. Somehow, he had me figured out, and yet he didn't utter a word about it. He didn't mention how he knew I needed some alone time, or how I was still shaking, even though I felt safe in his company. All Link did was ask how he would like me to take care of the obligations I had to miss. My heart lurched involuntarily at the notion.

I decided, then, that I couldn't lie to him, not when he already knew what I was feeling. 

"I'm exhausted, truly I am, and I need to take dinner in my quarters tonight. I need to think... and to rest. Could you relay as much?" I asked quietly.

Link nodded once, "Of course, Your Highness..." He took another breath and paused, as if there was something he wanted to say, but couldn't. I tilted my head slightly, wondering if he would continue.

He did. "Can I ask you something?" _He was asking me a question?!_

Too stunned to speak, I nodded. Link cleared his throat and continued softly, "Do you feel safe in there?" His head tilted towards the gates of the city, "Will you feel safe enough to sleep there tonight?" He clarified when I didn't reply immediately.

The question surprised me (as everything he seemed to be doing did) and I opened my mouth to answer yes, but paused, just as Link had done moments before. _Would_ I feel safe here? The city walls were regularly guarded by some of the fiercest Gerudo warriors alive. Urbosa herself would be here tonight as well, sleeping in a room not too far away from mine. No Yiga Clan member had ever dared to enter the city walls, and yet... 

Today was the first time a direct assassination attempt had ever been made on my life. To be completely honest with myself, I was scared shitless. In that moment, I didn't know if I'd ever feel safe anywhere, or sleep soundly again...

So, I answered him honestly, "No... No I don't." My voice was barely above a whisper, and my eyes had shifted from Link's gaze down to my feet. My heart was pounding in my chest, and I felt a little ridiculous for admitting that I was still scared. Shouldn't I be stronger than this?

A few moments of silence passed, neither of us knowing what to say. Then, he bent at the waist in a respectful bow and turned, making his way back to the Bazar.

As if I were on auto-pilot, I turned as well, walking up to the city gates, my heart beginning to return to a normal pace. The two guards posted there bowed respectfully as I entered. Like a zombie, I walked straight through the commons and up the stairs to the palace. A maiden, upon my entrance, asked if I was hungry for dinner. I requested something light, and she scurried off. Each step I took leading to the balcony of my bedroom felt like a year, and when I finally reached my quarters, I didn't settle immediately into bed. I glanced down at my hands, noticing then how they were balled into tight fists, a slight tremor still running through them.

The sight of them made my stomach lurch. Feeling suddenly disgusted with my torn, dirty clothes and shaking, dirt-covered hands, I stripped the garments off and threw them into a corner. I rubbed my hands together, willing them to stop trembling. 

Wearing, again, only my basics, I took the elegant robe that Urbosa gave to me and wrapped it around myself, giving my hands something to do besides shake. When they didn't immediately calm, I wondered to myself if there was anything else I could do to keep my hands busy. I caught sight of the vanity out of the corner of my eye, as if on cue. _Of course._

I strode over to the vanity, where my diary lay propped open and the quill settled in a jar of fresh ink. Without thinking, I sat, grabbed the quill, and jotted down a short, heavy entry:

_I am unsure how to put today's events into words. Words so often evade me lately, and now more than ever._

Link's face flashed before my eyes, his blazing look searing itself into my memory.

_He saved me. Without a thought for his own life, he protected me from the ruthless blades of the Yiga Clan. Though I've been cold to him all this time... taking my selfish and childish anger out on him at every turn..._

The conversation we had at the gates replayed in my head, such kindness he had shown me. My heart fluttered as I remembered the encounter.

_Still, he was there for me. I won't ever forget that. Tomorrow, I shall apologize for all that has transpired between us. And then... I will try talking to him. To Link. It's worth a shot._

I set the quill down next to my diary. Pre-admitting to an apology was the best I could hope to write. My emotions knotted in my chest, not wanting to spill onto the paper as easily as the ink did. With that feeling crushing my heart, I stood and went into the bathroom. In the far corner, a rounded mirror was placed over a water basin. 

The basin, much like a fountain, had a small trickle of water feeding into it, and a hole near the brim that let the water spill out into a drain. It provided a steady stream of cool, fresh water. I splashed it over my face and hands, watching the dirt and sand fall away as I did. I watched the grime flow away through the drain, then spared a glance into the mirror. I noticed that my braided hair had become loose and tangled from the earlier attack. 

Using my wet hands, I combed through the braid, letting my golden hair fall in waves around my shoulders. A table next to the basin had a small dish placed on top of it, and it was filled with little grey hair bands plated with the same golden metal Urbosa often wore. I took one of the hairbands and pulled my locks back into a high ponytail, wanting my hair out of my face in order to think clearly. As I did so, I noticed the tremor in my hands had vanished

I wondered, then, where a good place to be alone with my thoughts would be. After several moments, I eventually decided upon the balcony. I paced through the bedroom, leaving the tray of dinner someone had left for me untouched. Stepping out onto the balcony, I felt the warm night's breeze tickle my skin. I shivered involuntarily at the movement and leaned over the edge of the balcony, resting my elbows on the limestone. The warm glow of the city's lanterns were the only light in the desert, the stars not yet making their appearance in the dark sky.

I sighed, willing myself to try and enjoy the warmth and the quiet. The fear I had spoken of earlier still knotted in my stomach. I found myself on-edge, even though I came out here to think and calm myself. My eyes snuck a distracted glance at the guard stationed in the far corner of the balcony. Maybe watching the soldier would help calm the anxiety I felt.

She stood there quietly, her hair and face hidden behind a colorful veil. She looked much shorter than the typical Gerudo, and a bit more flat-chested, if I may be so bold to think so. Still, she was every bit as muscular as the rest of them. Her eyes looked outwards, scanning the desert for danger, as any well-trained soldier would. The Master Sword stood point down, and the guard's palms rested on the--

Wait, the _Master Sword?_

I squinted my eyes and took a few steps towards the guard. She turned her head to me and, once I was close enough to see them, I recognized those eyes immediately.

A gasp escaped my lips, "Link?! What are you doing here?" I exclaimed, shocked. 

He held up a finger to the veil covering his face as if to shush me, and winked.

Despite the anxiety I still felt, I couldn't help but laugh. I had never imagined I would see this, never in my wildest dreams! Link, impersonating a female guard?! Urbosa must have had something to do with this... Or maybe it was because I had mentioned not feeling safe within the walls of the city. Either way, Link had taken it upon himself to be here and guard me, even if it meant donning a ridiculous disguise.

I stepped closer to him, still giggling, and turned to lean over the balcony next to him. Link's posture relaxed slightly as I did so. Oddly enough, I felt better standing next to him than I had earlier... I felt more safe. We stood in silence, as we so often had before, and I went back to gazing at the desert.

"It's so peaceful here," I said suddenly, my voice low, the words tumbling out of my mouth before thinking, "In another life, I would move here... Study the shrines and Naboris. A life where I could explore the desert safely and live among all of this color. One where I wasn't tied to a duty or a legacy..."

I sighed, knowing it might've sounded stupid to Link. He probably thought I was trying to evade my duties by coming here, hoping that if I hid here, Calamity Ganon would magically cease to exist...

"In another life, I would choose to be here too," Link replied, his voice barely above a whisper.

A small smile spread over my lips as I watched a gentle breeze sway the palm trees below. He just kept on surprising me today. 

With reluctance, I thought back on the passage I had written in my diary. Maybe it was time to surprise him, for a change.

"Link... I wanted to apologize to you," I said, looking over at him and finding his eyes already on me. I shuddered slightly and felt my cheeks flush under his watchful gaze.

"Since the moment we've met I've been bitter. I won't try to make excuses for it, but I haven't treated you with the respect you deserve. I feel so guilty..." I admitted, wrapping my robe tighter around myself. I mentally scolded myself for not dressing more appropriately before coming outside.

"...Guilty for shouting at you the other day, for not trying to get to know you better..." I sucked in a breath, willing myself to continue, "I'm sorry. I know that if we want to stand a fighting chance against the calamity, we have to work together, and I'm sorry that I haven't been giving you that chance..."

Something in his eyes stopped me from saying anything more. The veil masked most of his face, but his eyes were smiling, glinting with a hope I hadn't noticed before. They swept over my body once, no doubt noticing the lack of coverage I was displaying. I didn't dare to move and I felt my face grow even warmer.

When Link's eyes finally trailed back up to mine, he spoke.

"Never apologize to me, Your Highness. I understand your anger, truly I do," Link said, his gaze never wavering, "There is nothing for me to forgive that hasn't already been forgiven tenfold."

My heart fluttered, and I felt my smile return. The knot of anxiety in my stomach disappeared at his words. If he forgave me, then I had nothing else to lose in delving into this new friendship. Maybe, perhaps, this moment was the start of something new and wonderful for both of us. The least I could do was give him, and myself, a second chance. 

When I finally responded, my heart -- not my head -- was the one leading my words, "Please, call me Zelda."


	7. Silk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all!
> 
> Bit of a short chapter today, sorry about that! To be perfectly honest, I got stuck with some major writer's block during this bit. Not quite sure why. 
> 
> Anyways, enjoy this chill chapter while it lasts. Things are about to get a hell of a lot more exciting. ;)
> 
> -notsoclassyfangirl

I woke the next morning before sunrise. My eyes adjusted to the faint, yellow glow of the lanterns, assuming, at first, that the light I woke to was the sun. One glance out of the archways told me that it was still dark outside, and I groaned, pulling the blankets over my head. 

I had expected to sleep well, considering the exhaustive day I had yesterday, but I should have known better. After my conversation with Link, my mind was completely awake, and I was acutely aware of his position nearby. While I had thought his presence would make me feel safe enough to sleep, my body thought otherwise. I had tossed and turned for a good hour before finally dozing off, painfully aware of my surroundings and how close Link was to me. 

I was beginning to hate my body when it decided to cut off my rest short. I threw the blankets off of my head and yawned, rubbing my hands over my face. I was fully awake now, with no chance of falling back asleep. 

I stood from the bed and made my way over to the bathroom. I examined my appearance in the mirror and wasn't happy with what I saw. Dark circles sagged underneath my eyes and my hair was knotted in a thousand different places. With a sigh, I set to work on my face. I splashed water over my skin and rubbed in the soap that rested on the edge of the basin. I took my wet fingers and untangled all of the knots in my hair, then carefully clipped up the front strands with little blue pins. 

As I moved on to put together an outfit for the day, a plan began to form in my head. The past few days had been wonderful, and the vacation was well appreciated, but I still felt a small twinge of guilt at the thought of all the duties I had neglected during my stay. Just because I had taken a few days off did not mean that Calamity Ganon had disappeared. The guilt I felt over my numerous failures was a heavy weight in my heart. I had a duty to Hyrule to fulfill, and I had neglected it for far too long.

Even though everyone was sworn to secrecy about the intentions of my visit to Gerudo City, I felt the urge to go along with the lie for at least a few hours. A few moments of prayer wouldn't hurt, and I didn't get to visit the Great Fairy Fountain very often. The trip would also require riding sand seals, which, as a little girl, was one of my favorite pass-times when mother would take me to visit Urbosa. 

I donned the signature white dress I usually wore when praying, and clasped golden bracelets over my forearms. I regarded my diary thoughtfully as I dressed, knowing I should at least leave a note for Mellie about my absence. I took the quill and quickly scribbled a note, telling her where I was going and not to worry. After carefully folding and placing it on the bedside table, I walked back over to the vanity. From the coat hook over the vanity, I grabbed a hooded cape and lowered it over my shoulders. Pulling up the hood, I stepped out onto the balcony, my eyes searching for Link. 

He stood in the corner of the balcony in the very same position he took last night. If he was even the slightest bit tired from standing there all night, he didn't show it. His eyes were bright and alert, and his stance never wavered, even as he heard me approach.

"Good morning," I greeted as I walked up to Link. For reasons I couldn't explain, my stomach did a little flip as I reached him. I felt a little nervous to speak to him again, even though I had no real reason to be.

He regarded me carefully and replied, "Up before the sun?"

I shrugged slightly, "I didn't sleep very well. Besides, I have somewhere I need to be this morning. Would you be so kind as to escort me?"

Link nodded once, his expression hidden well behind the veil he wore as part of his ridiculous outfit. For a split second, I had the strangest urge to pull the veil off of his face and gaze upon his features. His Gerudo silks exposed most of his abdomen and his lower calves, but I longed to study his face. However, I wasn't about to complain about the amount of skin he dared to show.

Link strapped the Master Sword at his back and followed me down the steps of the palace. When we reached the commons, I stopped quickly at a nearby food tent that was just beginning to set up. The woman, though tired and yawning, was happy to give Link and I small cups of coffee and a few slices of hydro-melon to take with us. I sipped the drink, grateful for the extra energy, and continued through the city. 

The western-most entrance to the city was the best bet for a straight shot at the fountain. I carefully led Link and I through the winding back alleys before coming to a stop at the sand-seal rental. The Gerudo woman running the shop, upon seeing who I was, immediately swept into a bow and offered two of her best seals for free. I thanked her profusely for her kind gesture, and Link grabbed two shields off the wall, handing one to me.

We led the seals outside of the city and onto the sands, where they began to bark and snuggle into the ground. The moment we were out of sight of the seal owner, Link took the veil off of his head, revealing his face and hair. As we began strapping up, the sky started to brighten into a lighter shade of purple, indicating the approach of the sunrise. 

Excitement hummed in my bones as I tied the last rope to the sand seal's harness. I hadn't surfed in well over a year, and I was excited to speed across the dunes once again. Looking over to my left, I accidentally caught Link's eye as he finished off his harnessing, and I could make out an amused expression on his face.

"What's so funny?" I asked, a small smile playing at my lips.

Link shook his head slightly, "How do you know how to ride a sand seal?" He asked, clearly surprised that I had harnessed my seal so quickly.

I couldn't help but chuckle as I readied my shield, standing just behind the seal's tail, "I think you'll find that I'm almost as full of surprises as you are, Hero." I teased.

With that, I clicked my tongue at the sand seal, who barked and leapt forward. Urbosa and I had ridden for fun so many times over the years I had lost count, and the muscle memory of shield surfing returned easily. Using the momentum of the seal's lurch forwards, I sprang into the air, curving the shield underneath my feet as I went airborne. When I landed, my feet locked into the shield's arm straps, keeping it in place. I leaned back and wrapped the rope twice around my hand, finding my balance as the seal sped off into the dunes. 

A laugh escaped my lips as I surfed forwards, the wind whipping my hood back and blowing through my hair. I had forgotten how much fun it was to ride through the desert, and my cheeks ached from the grin that wouldn't leave my face. I shot a glance back over to my left and found Link easily surfing beside me. I could see the wind pulling at the tiny strands of hair that didn't make it into his ponytail, and a similar grin to mine lit up his features

Together, we raced across the sands, watching the giant Leviathan bones that guarded the Fountain grow bigger and bigger at our approach. Without communicating much, Link followed my lead as I took a wide angle -- one that would lap us around bones -- not wanting to stop surfing just yet. We raced a few times around the Fairy Fountain and watched the sun start to splash the sky with color, illuminating the oasis hidden underneath the Leviathan.

We pulled the sand seals to a stop just outside of the oasis. I unravelled the rope from my hand and kicked the shield off of my sandals, letting the seal wander free as I propped up my equipment against the ribcage of the Leviathan. Link followed suit, then hastily re-tied his ponytail which had come undone in the race. Sunrise filled the sky around us, and I could already feel the sands begin to heat up with the sun's approach.

All at once, the beauty of the Great Fairy Fountain enveloped us. Patches of colorful safflina plants dotted the sands and gathered around the fountain, sending sweet smells into the breeze. The fountain itself was constructed of pink, blue, and yellow platforms that surrounded a giant green bud. The giant Leviathan bones covered the fountain in shade and spared travelers from the desert's brutal heat. Small pools of water collected around the edges of the bud and little pink fairies flitted over them. On the far edge of the bones sat an abandoned shrine, one that I had studied just the other day with Purah, Robbie, Impa, and Urbosa. Beauty, as it seemed, thrived in the desert.

I heard Link's footsteps following a few paces behind me as I approached the fountain. Without looking back, I knew instinctively that he already had the Master Sword pulled from his back, ready to fend off any unwanted company. I stepped up a few of the platforms on the fountain and stopped in front of the giant green bud, shedding my cloak as I did. Even though I knew what I would find, I glanced behind me to affirm Link's position. Already, Link had assumed his guardian stance, his back to me and the Master Sword resting point-down in the sands. His head slowly turned this way and that, scanning for danger, protecting me.

I sighed once, feeling secure, and knelt before the fountain. Without another passing thought, I clasped my hands together and began to pray.

***

A few hours later, Link and I returned to the city. Well, rather I returned, but I sent Link on his way back to the Kara Kara Inn to get some sleep. He had sped off rather reluctantly after dropping me off at the back entrance, insisting once or twice that he wasn't tired. I was grateful for the dedication, but I couldn't spare Link's strength for the rest of the day. I had accomplished my goal, and now I set him free. Once he was gone, I returned the sand seal to the renter and walked back up through the commons into the palace. 

Mellie, upon my return, squealed happily and hugged me. When I asked her what the fuss was all about, she waved her hand at the boxes upon boxes that crowded the space. I had failed to notice them when I first walked in, and was confused at their presence. Mellie excitedly opened one to reveal a set of new traveling clothes. The clothes! Urbosa had said they would be ready today, but with all of the excitement the past two days I had completely forgotten about them.

While we went through the boxes and I tried on each ensemble, I debated telling Mellie about what happened the other day with the Yiga Clan. After much deliberation, I decided that it wasn't something Mellie needed to know. If anything, telling her would make her feel guilty about not staying by my side. Sometimes, lying is the best way to protect those you love.

For the rest of the afternoon, Mellie and I lounged about, trying on dresses and eating from trays of food I had sent up. There were moments when she asked about my morning, and I told her the truth. She seemed impressed at my resolved in befriending Link, and said it would be to my ultimate benefit. Mellie also asked where my dagger had gone, and I told her I lost it during my sand surfing. Olkin, as it seemed, would need to get me a new one. 

Time passed by in a wink, and before I knew it, we reached for the last box stashed away in the corner. Mellie opened the chest and gasped. I was standing by the vanity and the contents of the box were hidden from view.

"What? What's inside?" I asked, not knowing what Mellie could be so excited about when all of these other glorious outfits lay about.

She reached inside the chest and grabbed the contents, whirling around to face me. In her hands were beautiful blue and silver silks, cut and hung in the style the traditional gerudo warriors wore. An elaborate blue skirt had been stitched and patterned with little silver swirls, either side bunched at the hip and clasped with golden rings. The top piece was a grey/silver material rimmed with blue strands that wound up into rope around the neck. It was splendid.

I gasped, just as Mellie had before, and walked over, running my fingers over the soft silk. 

"You need to try this on! Now!" She exclaimed. I practically ripped the last outfit from my body. Mellie helped me clasp the golden bands together at my hips and wound the blue string up over my neck. When I looked in the mirror, I was shocked into silence. The outfit looked every bit as good on as it did off, and I admired the way it hugged and showed off my body in ways I never had before.

"Oh my gods, it's stunning!" I said breathily, turning this way and that to watch the colors catch the sunlight.

"Urbosa knew what she was doing," Mellie agreed, admiring the outfit.

"Mellie... When would I ever wear this?" I asked, truly not knowing what kind of event this outfit would be welcome in.

"Well, start by wearing it here. Once we're back at the castle, wear it when you're lacking confidence. There's no way I'm not letting you keep it," Mellie argued.

I smiled at her, remembering then why she and I got along so well. She knew I had moments of weakness, and also knew I usually harbored guilt over nice things for far too long. Yet, Mellie knew just what to say to make those insecurities vanish. This trip was turning out to be one of the best decisions I had ever made.


	8. Immortal

It had been three days since I returned from my vacation in Gerudo City. My life started to take back its normal schedule, and I didn't know whether the normalcy of it made me feel relieved, upset, or both. On the one hand, a normal schedule meant no Great Calamity, on the other hand it meant the worries and duties I had so briefly escaped came slamming back into place. I should feel grateful that all, for the most part, was well, but it seemed as though I could never catch my breath.

Upon returning home and giving my father the unfortunate (yet not unexpected) news that the sealing powers had not appeared, he had sighed wearily, sent me to my quarters, and issued me a new (and more rigorous) training schedule. My normal hours dedicated to the Castle's shrine had been lengthened by an hour each -- four in the morning, four in the afternoon -- and to my surprise, my father had added in an hour slot before my lunch hours with the words "combat instruction" written on the page. My father, the one who could not stand to see his daughter wielding a dagger and practice pole mere days ago, had allotted me time to learn how to fight. I barely had time to process the shock before Mellie had arrived to help unpack my bags and discuss the new schedule.

With my father's strange, yet entirely welcome, gift, I felt the need to throw myself back into my exhaustive daily routine. Mellie and Link accompanied me to the Castle's shrine in the mornings for an unorthodox type of moral support. Link guarded the door, keeping unwanted visitors out, and Mellie tended to anything I needed during those morning hours. Whether it was a mug of water, offerings to the statue, or running small errands when I took restroom breaks, she was there to help with it all. This morning support group was also more than convenient for Link and Mellie, who insisted on assisting Olkin with my combat training, as they could accompany me straight from praying to the training arena on the east end of the castle. Mellie still taught me hand-to-hand combat, but Link had taken over sparring and Olkin had shifted to instructing me how to use a bow. My father had permitted our group to use the small training area usually reserved for servants during our allotted hour.

At first, I assumed Link had offered to aid in my combat training because my father asked him to. It would make sense, given that Link was the most gifted swordsmen alive, and the workouts were sanctioned by the King; my father would want the best instructors to train the Princess. But when I asked Link about it, he simply answered "I volunteered," and I was left surprised by him for the hundredth time that week. 

Mellie, being closest to my height and weight, was easy to practice wrestling with, and I was beginning to show real improvement in my reaction times and attacks. Olkin was endlessly patient in teaching me the inner workings of archery, but we quickly found out that even though I had trouble mastering the basics, I was a remarkably good shot once I got the hang of it. On the second day of the new training schedule, Olkin gave me a replacement dagger to the one I lost in the desert as a reward for mastering the bow so quickly. 

Link, being the all-powerful warrior he was, never let me win a single sparring match. He would quietly teach me the basic thrusts and parries before starting a sparring session, but during the matches I was always disarmed within minutes. That method, however frustrating to me, was working wonderfully well. I would get flustered by my lack of wins and come back the next day with more determination than before. I was approaching each round of sword play with vigor, much to Link's approval.

Yes, I was incredibly busy these days, but busy is good for the troubled mind. Every time I caught glances of the guardians outside of my bedroom window, my chest ached with worry. Even though the prophecy hadn't foretold the exact date of when Calamity Ganon may return, his potential presence weighed on my mind like a disease. Was this manifestation of all things evil waiting for the perfect moment to strike? Was he even strong enough yet to cause such a calamity? This unending cycle of worry looping through my conscience made me yearn for the Goddesses' powers even more. The new schedule my father presented me with, however grueling, kept my thoughts from spiraling out of control.

That's why when Saturday, my official day off, rolled around, I felt more restless than ever. I hadn't slept in like I typically would on a Saturday morning, but instead found myself wide awake and pacing the floors of my bedroom. Mellie, who was busy trying to sew together a tear in one of the curtains, glanced up to give me a worried look.

"You need a distraction. Badly," she said matter-of-factly. 

I stopped my pacing and turned to face her, "Distractions... Yes, I could use one of those," I admitted.

Mellie sighed and stood, dropping her needle work. She walked over to me and braced her hands on my shoulders comfortingly, "You should take Link and go to Death Mountain for a short visit," She suggested, "It's only a few hours from here, and there's miles of natural gemstone deposits hidden in those rocks. You've told me before that you've always wanted to study them, correct?"

I nodded, remembering telling Mellie all about them, "Yes. I'm rather fascinated with mineral deposits," I conceded, refusing to acknowledge how much trouble studying them got me into back in the desert.

"I'll pack up your research equipment and send for Link. Getting out of this Castle always does you good, Your Majesty," Mellie said, smiling and patting my shoulder once before letting go.

"I wish you would still call me Zelda," I said longingly as Mellie went over to whisper orders to the guard stationed at my door. When she turned to walk back, Mellie nodded sadly, "Yes, I wish I could too. But orders are orders, and if I slip up in front of His Majesty, I'm as good as gone from your service. It's against my conduct to refer to a royal family member by their first name."

Of course, I already knew this rule well, but I still groaned and flounced onto the end of my bed, "I wish he would loosen up on some of those minor rules. Ever since mother passed away it's like he's taken on the role of a drill sergeant," I said, feeling a little offended by the formalities forbidding my closest friend to call me by my name. Link was able to call me Zelda, but it was easiest for him to hide it because he never spoke to the King. He would shut up the minute my father walked into a room.

"Well," Mellie replied as she began to fill my traveling pack with gear, "The one thing his Majesty has always excelled in is ruling a country. The same tactics he applies to running a nation he applies to raising his daughter, because to him, it is effective."

I nodded along, agreeing with every word. Mellie could read people well, and she had heard me complain about my father so often that it was almost as if Mellie knew the King inside and out.

A knock sounded at the door just then. A quiet voice, muffled through the barrier of my chambers' walls spoke out, "You sent for me?" 

Link had arrived with perfect timing. Mellie came up to me and handed my packed back bag over. As I swung it over my shoulder, she wrapped a leather belt at my waist that had my dagger and Sheikah Slate clipped to it.

"Be careful out there, Your Majesty," Mellie said, "The soldiers have been getting reports that monster attacks have become more frequent as of late. Keep your eyes open and stay with Link." She briefly tapped the dagger at my side.

I nodded in return and gave her a quick hug goodbye before joining Link outside my door. He looked at me sideways as we began to walk down the halls, a questioning look evident on his face. I took the liberty of answering his question before he even asked.

"We're headed to Death Mountain today. Mellie thinks I need a distraction." I said, trying not to sound as exhausted as I felt. I was restless and wanted to occupy my time, sure, but underneath it I was as worn out as a racehorse after a sprint.

Link, probably noticing the strain in my voice I could not hide, nodded once and complied, following me as we left the Castle grounds.

***

Being under the effects of a fire-resistant potion was not something I particularly enjoyed. It was almost as if the heat of the atmosphere danced and swirled over my skin, but instead of feeling it's effects, it flowed and brushed over my body as if it were water in a stream. I wasn't burning, but the weight of fire was always teasing my skin, reminding me of how destructive this scorching air could be if the effects of my potion wore off.

I tried to ignore the strange feeling as I studied. Link, stoically as ever, stood nearby, Master Sword in hand, watching the rocks of Death Mountain as if demons could pour out of them at any moment. I, on the other hand, was much too busy taking pictures of the different mineral deposits to bother with potential monster threats. The gemstones seemed to glitter under the sun's golden beams, and they were scattered everywhere -- as far as the eye could see. It was like a geologist's playground, and I took advantage of every moment. I took pictures of several different types of formations -- rock salt, luminous stones, sapphire, amber -- and grabbed small samples of each rock, collecting them in a small pouch at the bottom of my bag. 

While I was busy taking notes on a particularly large deposit of amber stones, a small red and black lizard scrambled in front of me, its beady eyes rising to meet mine.

"Well, hello there, little friend!" I exclaimed, smiling down at the creature. I crouched down to study it more closely, watching how its scales reflected the sun's light against the rocks. It seemed as though every organism that lived this high up on the volcano had mirror-like properties on their surfaces.

The lizard watched me for a few moments longer before snapping its head to the left, as if distracted by an unseen force. Then, without a moment's delay, it scurried off under a rock. "Hmm..." I wondered aloud, watching the tiny creature disappear. 

I rose from my crouched position and slipped my notebook back into my bag. I turned to look over at Link. His back was to me, and his gaze was fixed in the same direction as the lizard's had been just moments before.

"I think we should make our way back down the mountain," I said, walking up to Link, "Amber deposits tend to get bigger further towards--" 

Link held up a hand, effectively silencing my words mid-sentence. His eyes held a hard, blazing look, and his line of sight was still centered straight down the cliff.

"Do you see that rock? The one to your right?" Link asked suddenly. Wondering what he was on about, I glanced to my right. A rock ledge jutted out from the side of the mountain, providing a perch point facing the downward slope of the cliffs.

"Yes..." I answered warily. Link, without breaking his gaze, waved his hand towards it.

"Get up there, now." He said, his voice soft yet forceful. 

"What? Why--" I began to question his command. Then, as if on cue, the unmistakeable tones of a bokoblin horn pierced the air. I abandoned the sentence and followed Link's instructions quickly, scrambling up the rock ledge. The minute I reached the top, I flattened into a crouch, watching over the ledge as a group of seven or so bokoblins rose over the hill crest, screaming and waving burning clubs. Link brandished the Master Sword forward and stood in a defensive position, waiting for the mob to reach him.

The leader of the group roared and launched forwards, hoping to land a blow on Link from above his head. Link, however, was too quick for him, and sliced the sword upwards, the blade severing the body in half as it flew. The bokoblin hit the ground and lay there, eyes open but unseeing in death. Despite the collapse of their ringleader, the other bokoblins kept advancing. Link, with all the speed and grace the Chosen One should have, dispatched each one, the Master Sword carving through the creatures like butter. Once they were defeated, Link spared a glance upward to my crouched position on the rock ledge. He nodded once, confirming I was unharmed, and called up to me, "Stay here, I'll be right back."

I opened my mouth to protest, but Link was already jogging towards the slope where the monsters came from, disappearing from sight. I could feel a tremor run through my body and I found myself wanting to jump down and follow him. My combat training had given me a strange desire to dispatch a real opponent, to throw myself into a battle with bravery and use my newly-discovered skills. 

I slowly rose from my crouch, ready to spring off of the ledge and find Link. Just as I reached my full height, a massive roar echoed around me, and Link came bursting from around the corner. He was running full-tilt towards the rocky outcrop I was positioned on, the Master Sword gripped tightly in his right hand. From around that same corner, a group of not one, not two, but _three_ massive white-and-indigo lynels came galloping forth, snorting and roaring with rage. Link was still sprinting towards me, and two of the lynels charged after him. The third slid to a stop at the base of the hill and pulled a horn from its belt, raising it to its mouth and sounding off a loud call. 

"Link!" I cried out, realizing that the third lynel was calling for reinforcements. If Link had heard me, he did not acknowledge it, and kept getting closer and closer to the ledge. I scurried to the edge of the rock, leaning down with my hand outstretched, ready to help Link up. He reached the rocks, and in three great, bounding strides, scaled the side of it and launched off the edge. I jerked my hand backwards and watched as he somersaulted through the air, landing in a perfect crouch on the back of one of the raging lynels. It roared and began to buck, trying to twist Link from its back. 

Link, holding onto its mane with one hand, drove the Master Sword into the back of the lynel's head down to the very hilt. The beast roared one final time and collapsed. Link yanked the sword from the enemy and whirled around, just in time to meet the other lynel's sword in a clash of steel. The second lynel snorted and rounded back, trying to break through the Master Sword's guard, but Link was smart. When the two blades connected once more, Link parried with surprising strength, sending the monster staggering backwards. Without sparing a millisecond, Link used this opening to drive his sword through the lynel's chest. Link yelled as the monster began to collapse forward, and yanked the sword out just in time for its body to hit the ground.

He paused for a moment, gulping for air, the Master Sword covered with purple monster blood. Then, he turned to face the third lynel, who wore a smug expression across its ugly face. More bokoblins rose up from the hill, answering the call of the lynel's horn. Link readied himself, holding the sword out to his right, crouching low in a pouncing stance. The group of ten new bokoblins, all ranging in color and size, raced towards Link with their weapons drawn. Link waited until they were almost on top of him before letting out a defiant cry and unleashing a furious spin attack on the foes. The impact of the sword's spin sent the monsters flying in every direction, and they collapsed dead on impact with the rocks. The lynel roared in outrage and drew its weapon, a deadly looking spiked club made of a strong, bronze material. It charged at Link and the two began to strike and parry in a deadly sword dance. I waited for Link to dispatch the monster as easily as he had the other two.

But he couldn't find an opening. This lynel, whether it was older or wiser than the two before it, I didn't know, wasn't giving Link the chance to drive his sword home. The monster was cunning, and didn't give Link a moment to spare. The sparring became intense, the lynel driving his attacks hard against the blade of the Master Sword. Every impact caused Link to grunt with the effort of staying upright and unyielding. Link needed something to distract the beast, an opening for him to make an offensive move. 

My hands found the dagger in its hilt at my waist and I unsheathed it, balancing it in the palm of my right hand. I had never thrown knives before, but this might be the only shot Link had to end the fight before getting seriously hurt. It couldn't be more difficult than shooting a bow and arrow, right?

I readied the blade and locked my gaze onto the lynel, trying to anticipate its movements and time the throw correctly. I raised my hand back behind me and prepared, watching the lynel parry Link and jump left. The moment its hooves left the ground, I threw the dagger with all my strength. It spiraled down towards the monster's head with blinding speed...

And missed its mark horribly. The dagger flew past the lynel's horn and crashed onto the rocks behind it. The lynel, however, glanced up, distracted by the sound of more metal. This split second was all Link needed. He spun around and threw the Master Sword with a yell. It twirled in the air for a split second before lodging right into the temple of the beast's head. The lynel roared and stumbled, falling to its knees in a heap beside Link.

Breathing heavily, Link grabbed the hilt of the Master Sword and yanked it free from the lynel's skull. We both paused for a moment, catching each others gazes through the field of destruction he had created. Then, without saying anything, Link rocked back and sat down on the ground, sheathing the Master Sword at his back. 

Sensing that no other monsters were around to attack, I gently slid down the slop of the rocky outcropping and approached Link. My dagger lay abandoned behind him and I reached for it. Instead of sheathing it at my waist, I took the blade, sheathed it, and dropped it into my bag.

I sat down beside Link quietly, putting my bag down at my side and facing the area where the bodies of the monsters lay. It was oddly quiet now that the scuffle was over; so quiet that I could hear Link's ragged breathing slowly returning to normal. I looked over at him and let a small gasp escape my lips. His forearms were covered in scratches and marks from the fight, but the cause for my immediate concern was a gash that appeared along the right side of his forehead. Blood was oozing from it steadily, and I assumed it was cut to the bone. My stomach churned at the sight of it, and I began to worry.

"Link, your forehead..." I said, reaching a tentative hand out to brush a lock of his hair away from the cut.

Link looked over and met my eyes, then reached a hand up to touch his forehead. He brought his hand away and stared at the blood that smeared onto his fingers. He frowned at it, rubbing his fingers together thoughtfully.

"You have to let me take a look at it," I said, raising from my crouched position to take a kneeling one facing him. Link eyed me warily at my words. I rolled my eyes, refusing to take his stubbornness, "Don't even try to tell me you're not hurt. It's one hell of a cut. I just want to make sure it doesn't need immediate stitches." 

Link eyed me a second longer before shrugging once, allowing me to take out a rag from my bag and dab away at the blood seeping from the cut. Once the blood was wiped away, the cut didn't look so menacing. It was a long one, yes, but not nearly as deep as I had originally thought. A wave of relief passed through me.

Link's eyes were still focused on me as I put my rag away. Just for good measure, I pushed his hair away and ran a finger along the line of the scrape, watching it already start to scab over. 

"That cut doesn't look too bad, actually. You're fine for now," I said out loud, dropping my hand from his face, "But you know, there's a fine line between courage and recklessness."

My words hinted at his actions from earlier. We probably would have gotten out of that whole scrap with just a few bokoblin deaths if Link hadn't run off and disturbed the three lynels nearby. Maybe it was a combination of worry for his safety and anger over his reckless behavior, but I felt like scolding him.

"As brave as you are, that does not make you immortal," I said disapprovingly, sitting back on my heels. Amusement shone in Link's eyes at my words and a small smile twitched at the corners of his mouth. I chose to ignore it, wanting to let my point sink into his head.

My gaze tore away from his and focused back out at the field of destroyed monsters. Unlike the Yiga Clan attack, this one didn't bother me so much. I did not tremble. I did not feel scared. Monsters, unlike people, attacked innocents at random. Somehow, a random attack by ghouls sat better in my gut than a deliberate assassination attempt made by other humans.

Looking out at the monsters now, I thought back to my earlier conversation with Mellie.

"It seems that, not only is the frequency of these types of attacks on the rise, but the scale of beasts we are facing is intensifying as well," I said to Link, who eyed the dead lynel directly in front of us.

I placed a hand against my chest, feeling my heart rate start to rise with worry at my next words, "I fear that this is an omen which portends the return of Calamity Ganon."

Then, at the mention of the Calamity, I thought of the long hours I spent praying to the goddess shrines, the extensive combat training every knight in Hyrule went through, the discoveries we made about the Sheikah technology in the gerudo desert. Standing up, I thought of all the resources we had to defeat the Calamity, and willed my heart to stop racing. I needed to be a leader, someone who knew what to do next and who heeded the warning of a destructive monster attack. I faced Link and chose my next words carefully.

"And, if that's the case, I'm ready to expect the worst. We'll need to make preparations as soon as possible," I said, my voice steady. I offered Link a small smile of confidence as he stood up next to me. I turned to walk back down the mountain, new thoughts and ideas racing through my mind. I was faintly aware of Link following behind me for a few paces, before he stopped suddenly.

"Um, Zelda?" He asked hesitantly. 

I stopped walking and turned to face him, "What?" I asked.

"You forgot your bag."


	9. Progress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again!
> 
> Thank you for all of the kind messages you guys have left on this story. I had a few questions about the regularity of posting, and don't you worry, I have every intention of finishing this fic!
> 
> The scenes will be getting a bit more... intense from here on out. Zelda and Link's relationship is only just beginning to grow, and I'm incredibly excited for them to become more intimate with each other. However, this relationship takes time to write, so the chapters will not be coming out as rapidly as any reader would like.
> 
> I do hope y'all understand. In the meantime, feel free to comment what you'd maybe like to see, and what you think about the work! Your ongoing support for this story is making me so incredibly happy, and I cannot thank you enough.
> 
> Happy reading! xx <3
> 
> -Notsoclassyfangirl

"There's one... Oh! And another!" I exclaimed excitedly, passing the Sheikah Slate over clusters of violets and snapping delicate photographs.

"The flowers we have in Hyrule aren't just beautiful," I explained thoughtfully, aware of Link kneeled in the grass just behind me, "They're also quite useful as ingredients for a variety of things." The violets I was photographing in particular had no such use, but it was so rare that I got to study wild flowers, I couldn't help but to examine them. They were so beautiful, the way they glowed under the sunlight and waved gently in the breeze.

Over the past few weeks, I had starting letting Link in more and more. He was finally comfortable with speaking to me, but it was still obvious that words did not always come easily to him. The stoic, unwavering "Silent Hero" I had come to stereotype in Link was true to a fault. Yes, he was unbelievably dedicated, gifted, and brave, but he was also a teenager - one capable of jokes, laughter, and keeping secrets...

It so happened that Link was more than willing to hide things from his own Sovereign King. As part of my new mission to open up to Link, I let it slip that back before I had an Appointed Knight, I would lie to my father and instead of traveling to Goddess Statues, I would go to study biology with the Sheikah Slate. Link asked why I stopped going, and when I told him of my reservations, he assured me he would keep it a secret.

So now, here we were. Link, ever the gentleman, was kneeling on the ground, gazing at the Sheikah Slate over my shoulder. I had no doubts that he was pretending to be interested for my sake, but for some odd reason, it didn't bother me. In fact, it was almost flattering to know he would fake an interest in science just so I could be happy for a few hours. 

As I explained to him the abilities of plants, a flash of blue and white caught the corner of my eye. I looked up from the Sheikah Slate and felt my breath catch in my throat. In front of me sat a stunning, yet incredibly rare flower. The hues of blue stood stark against the white tips of the petals, and a small unopened bud rested just beneath the blooming top. 

"This one here is called the Silent Princess. It's a rare, endangered species," I explained, bending over to brace myself on my hands and knees. I took a few crawling steps forward and faintly felt Link mimic my movements behind me, coming closer to the flower. 

"Despite our efforts, we can't get them to grow domestically yet," I continued, looking over to meet Link's eyes as he crawled up next to me, "The Princess can only thrive out here, in the wild..."

_How fitting,_ I thought to myself, trying not to compare my state of being to that of the Silent Princess. I broke my gaze from Link's and reached out an arm to the flower, caressing the air around it, yet not quite willing to stroke the delicate petals. 

"All that we can hope is that the species will be strong enough to prosper on its own..." I said, sitting back onto my heels and drawing my hand away. A few moments of silence passed between Link and I as he studied the flower. For a brief second, I envied the wild spirit of the Silent Princess - its stubbornness in thriving in a castle greenhouse - and how I would much like to be the flower. Free to live in the meadows and spread such beautiful, quiet colors. 

I didn't have much time to envy the plants, however. As I sat, my eyes caught the swift movements of a frog hopping through the tall grass. "Is that what I think it is?!" I gasped and lunged forwards, cupping my hands over the animal before it could hop away.

"Look at this!" I exclaimed and spun towards Link, shuffling closer to him while keeping the frog safely trapped between my palms, "I don't believe it but I actually caught one! This delicacy is known to have very, very potent effects under the proper circumstances."

Link eyed my hands curiously, his blonde hair brushing across his face with the breeze. "Ta-da!" I opened my hands, revealing the ribbiting, green creature. Link's eyes went wide and followed the frog as it jumped up and down in my hands.

"Research from the castle shows that ingesting one of these can actually augment certain abilities," I explained, excitement bubbling up in my chest as I thought back to all of the knights being fed various potions and meals to enhance their skill sets. Link had probably never needed to try an enhancement potion, as he was already naturally gifted in all areas of combat, so his surprise made me press further, "We wouldn't be in a controlled environment out here, but with your level of physical fitness, you'd be a perfect candidate for the study!"

Link's eyes snapped up to meet mine, daring me to suggest eating it on the spot. 

"Go on!" I grinned, shoving the frog towards Link. He made a disgusted sound and flinched backwards.

"Taste it!" I egged, shuffling a few steps closer. He made an even more disgusted sound and leaned back, moving his hands in front of him to stop the frog onslaught. 

"Come on, Link! It won't hurt you," I pressured once again, giggling as he stumbled backwards. It was perhaps the first ungraceful movement I'd ever seen him make.

"Ew, Zelda! Stop!" Link protested. Despite his furrowed brow and scrambling motions, a brilliant grin lit up his features. I could have sworn I heard a small chuckle slip past his lips as he got up, brushing blades of grass off of his pants.

"Fine," I conceded, letting the frog hop out of my hands, "but you're not getting away from this study so easily."

I stood and mimicked Link in brushing dirt and grass off of my pants. I clipped the Sheikah Slate to my side and rummaged through my bag, pulling up a small satchel filled with various plants. 

"I collected enough ingredients to make a stealth potion," I said, waving the bag to Link, "It's my first attempt at a potion, and I'd very much enjoy it if you'd help me record its effects."

Link raised an eyebrow at the satchel, "Are you going to poison me?" he asked warily, leaning backwards as if to make a break for the horses.

"Oh, absolutely," I replied, "Need I remind you that I can escort myself? I thought I had made that perfectly clear."

My smile betrayed my words, and Link matched it, chuckling softly, "If you wanted me dead so badly, you could have used that dagger long ago."

"Oh, dearest Link," I tisked, "Daggers are a man's weapon. Poison is a woman's weapon." 

He rolled his eyes in response, still smiling, and began to walk back towards the horses. I collected the rest of my things while Link brought Storm and Juno over to be mounted. 

"There's a small campsite not too far from here," He said as I climbed onto Storm's back, "We could use its pot to make your poison."

"Lead the way," I requested, nodding in approval. Link spurred Juno forwards and I followed suit. We trotted for a few minutes around Salari Hill, then swung past Serenne Stable. Link and I turned our gazes over to the bustling shops open at the Maritta Exchange as we jogged the horses past it. Most merchants would stop there to give the horses a break at the stable, but set up shop to attract travelers to their wares. In time, the Maritta Exchange became a popular shopping market, and it was constantly filled with people. As we passed it and neared the face of the Lindor Cliffs, I began to see the campsite Link had spoken of. Nestled against the rock wall was a lone tree, several logs to sit on, and a cooking pot set over the ashes of a long dead fire.

We pulled Storm and Juno to a stop. Link effortlessly vaulted off after I did and grabbed our horses' reins, leading them to the tree to be tied up. I set to work starting up the fire, trying to recall what Revali had once taught me.

Long ago, when I first met the legendary Rito Archer, he had been setting up a fireplace in one of the topmost lofts in Rito Village. I watched him work, and eventually got him to teach me how to start fires so quickly. I still used those skills years later, Revali's rare kindness stark in my mind. 

I built up the fort shape with larger logs and took a piece of flint out of my bag. Striking it once with my dagger, it lit up the kindling I had put in the center, and the fire began to flare up underneath the pot. I dug around at my sides, finding a large stick to poke the fire with, and sat back leisurely.

I took out my flask next, pouring a bit of water into the quickly heating cauldron, then brought out the various herbs and plants from the small sack. I added them in one at a time, watching them mix into the water and break apart in the heat. A stealth potion was my end goal, and the water had to boil for a good fifteen minutes before it would be potent enough to be effective.

At some point in my fire building exercise, Link had sat on the ground on the other side of the pot, leaning his back against a log. I hadn't been paying attention to him at first, but now I felt his eyes on me as I worked. I became hyper aware of every movement as I stoked the fire with more sticks and watched the potion bubble in the pot.

"According to the information on the Sheikah Slate, this specific potion should enhance your ability to walk quietly and move with stealth," I said, trying to fill the silence, "I figured it was a safe one to try first, as it's relatively easy to make and the effects aren't as extreme as a speed or strength potion."

I spared a glance upward and caught Link staring at me. Instead of him breaking his gaze and trying to pull off the "I totally wasn't looking at you" expression, he kept our eyes locked. I blushed and looked down again.

"You must get tired of staring at just one person all day," I quipped, still trying to lighten the tension in the air.

"Not really."

My eyes snapped back up to Link's. He was sincere in his response. His face showed no trace of a joke, and he looked rather content to be staring at me. My cheeks warmed even more.

"I get the sense that your dedication runs deeper than you let on," I said, poking the fire absent minded. 

"It does," Link replied seriously, his gaze switching from me to the potion, "I figure if there's one thing I can do well, it's protect the Princess."

"What do you mean by that?" I asked, looking up at him, "You do plenty of things well -- better than well, actually, and you know that."

He nodded once, conceding, "I'm good with a sword, I won't deny that... But I feel as though I haven't lived up to it yet."

I couldn't help but sympathize, "A legendary sword, but no act of bravery to prove your deserving of it?" I asked softly.

A small smirk played the edges of his lips and he lifted his gaze to meet mine again, "Exactly."

"Can I ask you something?" I pressed on, wanting to continue getting to know this side of Link.

He nodded. "Why are you so quiet?" I asked, hoping I wouldn't offend him, "You barely spoke to me when you first were appointed as my personal knight, and since then you barely speak unless we're alone. Why is that?"

Link studied my face, and I could practically see the gears spinning in his head, trying to come up with the best answer.

"There's so much at stake, Zelda," He began slowly, passing his eyes back to the glow of the fire, "Ganon is the most primal evil we know of, and the fact that I will be the one to seal him away..." Link paused, and I saw something I hadn't noticed before: fear. It danced in his eyes and wound through the lines of his face. I wondered how I had never seen it in him before. Maybe it was because I had always assumed that he feared nothing. How wrong was I.

"Thousands of people count on me to finish Ganon off," Link continued, pulling the Master Sword across his lap, "Since I pulled the Master Sword from her pedestal, that's all anyone can say; that I will be the one to stand alongside the Royal Hylian Princess and stop an ancient monster from wreaking havoc on all of Hyrule."

My heart seemed to beat faster in my chest, knowing the feeling Link described with too much clarity. 

"With all of those people counting on me, believing in me... I can't refuse them. I can't say anything for fear that I will let slip how much I worry that I cannot fulfill this prophecy." Link finished, his blue eyes searching mine, the fear oh-so evident in his words and gaze.

"So instead of speaking to those who wish you well, you stay silent," I summed up carefully, "You quietly and stoically take every challenge -- every burden -- onto your shoulders."

Link nodded. I sighed knowingly, "I understand that." His gaze, however intense, softened slightly at my words. Link was smarter than I used to give him credit for, and he could tell that, of all people in this world, I knew his predicament the best.

Thankfully, I was spared from an awkward silence after Link and I's deep discussion, for the potion was ready. I pulled a flask from my bag and leaned forward, scooping up some of the contents. I capped the flask and tossed it over to Link. He caught it and eyed it suspiciously.

I offered a small smile, "Don't worry. It kills quickly."

A flash of amusement danced across Link's face, then he tipped the potion into his mouth. I stood, emptying the pot of the rest of the liquid as Link adjusted to the potions' sensations. He lifted himself onto his feet and took a few steps forward. The footfalls, as I expected, were barely audible.

"It worked!" I exclaimed, putting the now empty pot back over the fire, "Try jumping, see if we can hear it!"

Link shifted his weight to his heels and hopped up, landing back down without a sound. My smiled widened, "Not too bad for my first potion ever!"

"Good job, Zelda," Link praised, offering me a small smile. He paced a few more times before sliding back down to the ground, assuming a resting position again.

"Well, if you liked that potion, wait until you see what I'm cooking next," I quipped, wiggling my eyebrows and reaching for my bag.

A sparkle danced in Link's eye, "Dinner?" He asked.

"Maybe. You'll just have to wait and see."

***

"Thank you, Mellie. Goodnight!" I bid my hand-maiden farewell as she left my chambers. After a bath and examining the flower photos with Mellie, I had promptly shooed her away, wanting to be alone with my thoughts.

I walked over to my desk and sat, picking up a quill. My diary had been neglected for the past few days, but today had yielded some excellent moments to record. Perhaps my father would appreciate the lengths I went to get to know Link today... If he ever read this at all.

_"Bit by bit, I've gotten Link to open up to me. It turns out he's quite a glutton. He can't resist a delicious meal!"_

When I had brought out the fish and rice I planned to cook for dinner at the campsite, Link had all but drooled over it. He had plowed his way through two bowls of rice and a decent sized porgy before finally slowing down.

_When I finally got around to asking why he's so quiet all the time, I could tell it was difficult for him to say. But he did. With so much at stake, and so many eyes upon him, he feels it necessary to stay strong and to silently bear any burden. A feeling I know all too well..._

Butterflies swarmed in my stomach. His words had struck me to my core, that was for certain. I was starting to think that the Silent Hero and I had a lot more in common than I originally thought. Urbosa, I remembered, had predicted such a notion. The thought gave me a twinge of loving resentment towards her wisdom.

_For him, it has caused him to stop outwardly expressing his thoughts and feelings. I always believed him to be simply a gifted person who had never faced a day of hardship. How wrong I was..._

I remembered the fearful look he let slip through his usual calm expression. I remembered the way his eyes sought mine, trying to find an anchor in them to escape his racing thoughts. 

_Everyone has struggles that go unseen by the world... I was so absorbed with my own problems, I failed to see his._

Guilt seemed to be a running theme in this diary.

_I wish to talk with him more and to see what lies beneath those calm waters, to hear him speak freely and openly..._

Urbosa had said that the Chosen Heroes and the Princesses in the old legends always shared unbreakable bonds. A pairing like that would have had to connect on more levels than a mere working relationship. Those were her words.

_And perhaps I, too, will be able to bare my soul to him and share the demons that have plagued me all these years."_


	10. Ruta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buckle in, kiddos - it's time for some romance!
> 
> xx<3
> 
> -Notsoclassyfangirl

"Point," I huffed out, my pole tapping Link's shoulder. He shuffled sideways, light as a cat, and twirled the pole behind his back. The end of his pole came sideways to tap my upper thigh, too quickly for me to block it.

"Point," Link said, not seeming nearly as tired as I was, "Try the roll again," he instructed, stepping to the side.

I tucked the pole behind my back with my right arm and dived forward with my left shoulder, somersaulting over it. I finished it on my feet, and with a flourish, I brought my pole forwards along my forearm, aiming it at Link's collarbone.

His eyes flicked down the length of the pole and nodded once, "Good. Very good," he approved.

I gave him a small, exhausted smile, then tossed the practice pole over on the ground. I wiped the sweat off of my face with a rag and sat down by the fire Link had started. There was a pot of fish and rice cooking away on top of it, and the smell was intoxicating.

Link and I were headed east to Zora's Domain. We had stopped to rest the horses at the base of the first Zora bridge, but of course, neither of us were tired, so we practiced sparring for a good twenty minutes. I was getting better and better everyday, but I was still nowhere as good as Link. Lately, I'd ascertained that I was much better using range weapons rather than short swords or daggers. I still kept my dagger sheathed at my side, but I had taken to practicing with poles, spears, and bows rather than Olkin's gift. Link, it seemed, was a sparring god no matter what weapon he held, but the Master Sword was always his go-to choice.

We were set to spend the night in Zora's Domain and go back to Hyrule Castle in the morning. Father had permitted the trip, assuming it was to cleanse and pray in the hot springs near Ploymus Mountain. In reality, we were going at the behest of Lady Impa and the other scientists. Ever since the discovery of the internal maps within Vah Naboris, Robbie and Purah had been scrambling to activate the other Divine Beasts' controls. Dr. Robbie went to Revali, Dr. Purah went to Daruk, which left Mipha and Vah Ruta. Impa had written to me in haste, asking for the controls to be set as soon as possible. With the Sheikah Slate in my possession, it would be relatively easy and quick. I'd wager if we worked fast, Link and I could be back at the castle just after nightfall, but the Zora King had set aside rooms for us anyways.

Link and I left early that morning and had been riding since then. By the time we stopped the horses, the sun was resting high in the air and the blue marbled bridges of the Zora were laid out before us. So far, no monsters had ambushed us. Those types of attacks were becoming more and more commonplace as the land braced itself for the Great Calamity. It was almost surprising that no creatures had come near us, and if I were being completely honest, both Link and myself were edged out, trying to anticipate an attack that wasn't happening. 

Food, however, was a fantastic distraction.

"How much longer?" Link asked, a hungry look on his face as he eyed the pot. Link had stashed his practice pole away, checked on the horses, and had taken a seat on the ground across from me. It was a wonder he could eat so much, being shorter in stature than the average teenager.

"I'd say two minutes," I replied, poking at the rice with a wooden spoon, "We can't eat crunchy rice. Be patient."

Link groaned somewhat dramatically and rolled his eyes. I couldn't help but giggle at his dramatics. 

"Don't laugh at me," He said, mock-glaring over the pot, "A guy's got to eat!"

I laughed, "First of all, you should have brought a snack with you. Second of all, you're the Hero of Hyrule. Heroes can wait _one_ minute for lunch."

Link, looking defeated, didn't respond to me directly, but I caught him mumble faintly under his breath, "This hero can't..."

I reached into my backpack and pulled out a set of bowls and chopsticks. Link waited the next minute grudgingly, then his hunger was satiated when I piled his plate with little over half of the meal. We ate in relative, comfortable silence to the musical sound of horses munching on grass, watching the fire die down from a small flame to ashes and sparks.

Even though he usually ate more than his share, Link always did the dishes whenever we ate while traveling. Ever since the meal we had on our field day a few days ago, Link cleaning the plates was something I never failed to notice and appreciate. Once we had finished, he grabbed our dishes without hesitation and took them to the river. As he cleaned them up, I packed up our bags and untied the horses, preparing to ride them over the impressively tall Zora bridges.

"Zelda?" Link called when my back was turned.

"Yes, Link?" I responded, working to collect each set of reins in my hands.

"Don't panic," He said, and even though I didn't, my whole body immediately tensed and I froze.

"Re-tie the horses." 

I did as he said, not daring to turn and look at him, my heartbeat beginning to quicken.

"Now slowly turn and come to me." His usually calm voice had an edge to it, and I heard him slip the Master Sword from its sheath as I turned to face him. I almost relaxed, as no monsters were present as I'd feared, but Link's stance was battle-ready. His steady blue eyes were transfixed at the top of the rock ledge next to us, and as I walked to him, I passed my gaze upwards.

Sitting at the top of the ledge was a lizalfo. Its beady eyes watched us intently, but his body was unmoving, save for its traditional awkward, twitching limbs. It stared at us for a moment longer, before turning and racing out of view.

"We have to move. Now." Link said, still succeeding at keeping his voice calm. I nodded in response, not questioning him. Without another moment to spare, we took off running up the path, Link trailing a few steps behind to watch my back.

"Wait!" I called back to him, not slowing my pace, "What about the horses?" 

"Monsters won't hurt them. Juno and Storm are smart, they'll be fine for one night. You're my immediate concern," Link replied, following me as we rounded a corner and began to cross a set of two rocky bridges. My stomach lurched as I thought of the lizalfo. Those monsters weren't as simple-minded as the bokoblins were, unfortunately, and were quick and well-matched with spears. Yes, they weren't that much more intelligent than a common mob, but that small amount of extra knowledge made them deadly. My feet began to pound harder over the dirt at the thought, willing to get to Zora's Domain as fast as I could.

I could hear Link's footsteps behind me, and I knew without looking that the Master Sword was at-the-ready. We raced through a wooded area and emerged against a cliff. The path ran parallel alongside it, and up ahead I could make out the imposing, blue form of the Oren Bridge. 

Just as we reached its head, I heard the unmistakable growl of a lizalfos just to my back. Fear jolted through me and, without giving it much thought, I pulled my dagger from its sheath.

"Go! Get to the middle of the bridge!" Link called. I didn't look behind me, but I heard Link's footsteps slide to a stop. The dirt ground under my feet turned to granite, but I kept sprinting full tilt. I only stopped once I was sure I had reached the middle of the bridge. I whirled around to see what was happening behind me, only to catch the sight of Link landing a fatal blow on the lizalfo scout. The creature hit the ground, and just before it died -- before Link even had a chance to stop it -- it raised a horn to its mouth and blew.

The horn blared an ugly noise that pierced the air, echoed over the cliffs, and most likely alerted every nearby monster to our presence. My heart skipped a beat at the sound. Link, leaving the lizalfo to die, sprinted across the bridge. "Go!" He yelled, and I didn't wait for him to meet me. I turned and made a mad dash across the other side.

I started to race up the hill, but Link -- suddenly running right beside me -- grabbed my hand and tugged me to the right, "This way is faster."

We stumbled up the hill, taking an off-trail approach to the next bridge. We were concealed under heavy greenery, but I knew it wouldn't last for long. One we'd be out of cover, we would have to cross the Luto Bridge, and any monster within a hundred-foot-radius would see us. Dread, alongside my pounding heart and weak knees, stabbed at my gut like a knife.

Link was correct about the woods being a short cut, because we burst through the clearing and found ourselves at the end of the Luto Bridge. The bridge itself was impressive -- a giant blue, marbled structure that rose hundreds of feet into the air. The walls on either side were tall and spiraled, but a monster could potentially fling one of us off the side if it got the chance. The bridge was a beautiful work of architecture, yes, but no death could be more certain if one were to fall from it.

Link didn't let go of my hand when our feet hit the marbled bridge, and I unconsciously found myself gripping it back, not wanting to fall behind. My legs burned and my breathing was ragged. Adrenaline could only keep someone going for so long.

Out of nowhere, a band of three lizalfos dropped from above, landing in front of our exit. Link and I slid to a stop and he unceremoniously shoved me behind his back, one hand gripping my forearm. He brandished the Master Sword forwards and the lizalfos scrambled briefly, screeching at the sight of it. Monsters, however unintelligent, knew the legendary blade, and regarded it as if it were a poison.

The hesitation only lasted a second. Link and the lizalfos sprang forwards at the same time, locking into combat. The Master Sword arched with fantastic speed and sliced the first one's head clean off. The other two brought their swords down at the same time and Link parried. The three swords locked with a clang, and Link swept a foot out, knocking one to its knees. The other growled and swiped out with its sword, but Link parried this as well. 

Too occupied with the standing lizalfo, Link struggled to defend himself from the third, and with the close quarters of the bridge, he couldn't maneuver enough to attack the two at once. Just as he landed a killing blow on one lizalfos, the other caught Link's forearm with its sword. Link grunted and twirled the Master Sword to the side, slicing it straight through the monster's heart.

Three collapsed lizalfos lay in front of Link and the Master Sword glistened with blood. Where one of the monsters had cut him with its sword, there was a long gash. In the brief moment I could view it clearly, it didn't look life threatening, but it didn't look kind either. Link, not missing a beat, looked back at me, caught my staring, and waved an arm.

"Zelda, we have to move." I shook my head and dashed towards the edge of the bridge, Link running beside me.

"You're hurt," I breathed out as we wound through the rocks.

"Just a scratch," Link responded, not sounding the least bit winded. 

My heart gave a pang of concern as I glanced over at his bleeding wound. The slice went diagonally down his forearm, beginning just below his elbow. In my gut, I knew it was the smartest idea to keep running until we reached Zora's Domain, but my heart longed to stop and care for Link.

After minutes of running, and no more monster attacks, we reached the Great Zora Bridge. Not stopping for a moment, we dashed down its length, the arches of the Domain coming closer and closer into view. The two Zora guards posted at the entrance rose to defense positions as we approached, but upon seeing who we were, lowered their guard.

"Princess Zelda, Master Link!" One of them called as we approached. Our pace slowed to a walk as we reached them. My heart was pounding furiously in my chest as the guards came to realize what a state we were in. Their eyes widened and they paused, unsure of what we had just endured. The one on the right composed himself quickly and spoke to us.

"We must get you to Mipha and the King," He said, a slight tilt of urgency in his tone. I nodded in agreement but could say nothing more, as I couldn't quite catch my breath. The first guard whistled and two other Zoras came forward, taking up guard positions at the entrance. Link sheathed the Master sword, acknowledging that we were now under Zora protection. Then, the two guards who were originally positioned at the bridge lead us forward towards the main stairwell.

My mind felt heavy -- weak, even -- as we walked, but I willed myself to stand tall and control my breathing. I took shuddering deep breaths, trying to keep my knees from wobbling as we ascended the stairs. Dear gods, I hoped I could compose myself before an audience with the King. I ran a hand over my hair to smooth it out and sheathed my dagger, attempting to look more presentable.

Suddenly, I felt a light pressure at the small of my back. I whipped my head around and found myself locking my gaze on Link's blue eyes. I realized, then, that his hand was the thing touching the small of my back. A spark of electricity seemed to shock the spot where his fingers touched the fabric of my shirt.

"Are you alright?" Link asked, concern filling his eyes. 

I nodded, still not totally in control of my breathing, "Yes, just out of breath."

He nodded back and removed his hand. I felt painfully aware of the space on my back that Link had touched, as if he had burned his fingerprints into me. I wondered if I would ever be able to dispel that sensation. My heart, despite its racing, gave a flutter. I willed myself not to blush. Of course he would be concerned over our mad dash. He just made the Princess of Hyrule run for her life through the mountains of the Zora Domain. The touch, however intimate, was nothing but friendly concern for his charge.

And yet... This feeling...

I shook my head, erasing those treacherous thoughts just as we reached the throne room. I searched the grand throne room for His Majesty, but I didn't have to look very far. King Zora sat in his throne in the center of the room, his body towering over myself, Link, and the guards. He was impressive, imposing... and yet a welcome sight. 

Upon seeing us enter, King Zora extended his fins forward in a welcoming gesture and laughed joyfully.

"Ah, Your Highness!" He exclaimed, "So lovely to see you, and you as well, young Link!"

Link knelt into a respectful bow before the King, then rose, standing just a few feet behind me. Royals did not bow to other Royals, so while Link bowed, I gave a friendly, respectful nod. King Zora and I were always friendly with each other, and he was once of the kindest monarchs I'd ever met. Meetings with him were always decent, sometimes even fun.

"King Zora," I began, throwing in a genuine smile at seeing him, "Thank you for your generosity in allowing us to stay here in your Kingdom. We are happy to serve you in whatever ways we can during our time here."

He laughed, a boisterous, gutteral laugh, "Nonsense! The only work I expect you to attend to while your here is within Ruta. Mipha, I'm sure, will be happy to see you both." Still laughing, he shook his head, "Don't worry yourself over Royal protocol, Princess Zelda. You can relax and enjoy the Domain for all it has to offer."

I nodded once, still smiling, "That's very kind, King Zora. Thank you." Not being able to help myself, I glanced around, looking for a familiar face.

"Your Highness, where's Mipha?" I asked, not seeing her.

"Ah, she's with Ruta at the moment. But not to worry, I'll send you both to her in due time. First, however, I need you to tell me where you were ambushed." 

I opened my mouth to ask how he knew, shock no doubt betraying my features, but the King continued, "You look as if you've come from battle," he waved a fin at Link and I's disheveled appearances, "And my scouts have recently reported active lizalfos gangs in the mountains. Surely, you've run into one?"

I nodded once again, "Yes. They scouted us at our campsite just past Inogo Bridge, then met us twice for head on assaults - once at Oren Bridge, and again at Luto Crossing."

The King lost his smile and nodded, a fitful frown gracing his features, "Very unfortunate. If you're too exhausted for the hike to Vah Ruta, I can send for Mipha now to heal you both. You may want to attend to the Beast tomorrow, so you can recover today."

I shook my head, "Oh no, Your Highness. That's very kind of you, but we'd be happy to go to her. It would be unwise to delay a system update, no matter what Link and I have just endured." Hinting at the Calamity's fast approach made my stomach churn, and King Zora nodded slowly, acknowledging the implication.

"Very well," King Zora answered, waving a fin, "Off you go. Your rooms will be ready upon your return."

"Thank you, Your Highness," I said, nodding my head respectfully. I turned then and met Link's eyes. Without exchanging words, we walked out of the throne room and towards the east bridge, our targets set on the East Reservoir Lake. 

***

Upon boarding Vah Ruta, we were met with a smiling Mipha, who curtsied deeply before dropping formalities. No matter how much I allowed the Champions to be loose with protocol in my presence, Mipha still followed proper manners when approached by royalty. Being a royal herself, Mipha had been schooled to behave in such a way. Still, we got along very well, and her reserved attitude never got in the way of pleasant conversation.

"Thank you so much for coming, and on such short notice," Mipha said, walking us forward towards Ruta's main control unit, "I'm excited to see how these new features work! You will teach me, won't you?"

I smiled, "Of course! They aren't very difficult to maneuver, however I have no clue what Ruta has in store for us..."

We stopped at the main controls, Mipha and I standing side by side. Link had gone off to the balcony and assumed his guardian stance, standing the Master Sword on its tip. When I turned to speak to her, I caught Mipha looking over at Link with a wistful look in her eyes. There was no doubt in my mind that she was happy to see him, but she seemed almost... nervous with his presence.

Mipha and Link had been friends growing up, and I knew she thought of him in the highest regards. I would even go so far as to think she might be in love with him, but I would never say so with certainty. There were complications to that kind of a relationship that wouldn't be in my place to discuss. 

When Link was a boy, he had been sent to Youth Training Camp here in Zora's Domain. Mipha had told me once that that was how they'd first met. She trained with the rest of the Hylian youth at the behest of King Zora, and had grown up fighting alongside Link. No doubt they had a friendship that would remain unbreakable; the kind that only children could instill in one another, that would grow beyond age. 

Shaking those thoughts away, I set the Sheikah Slate into the control unit and watched the technology ignite with a bluish hue. I set to work typing in commands and turning on different command centers. All of the different control units needed to be activated in a specific way in order for the Divine Beast's internal structure to be accessed. 

With deft hands, I activated the unit that controlled the movement gears. Vah Ruta gave a groan, then the wheels began to churn to life. Water spilled through them, and she slowly inched forwards. I quickly set her course in the shape of a circle to keep her contained within the reservoir, then got to work on activating the secret movements. After a few minutes of typing, I unlocked the structure, then pulled up a map of the Divine Beast. 

I played around with the controls, and suddenly Ruta roared. I whipped my head around, trying to spot movement, but couldn't see any. I looked back at the map and, to my astonishment, saw that the image of Ruta's trunk was moving upwards. It arched all the way up, then stopped. I looked up through the gaps in the ceiling and watched as water came pouring from the end of her trunk in a magnificent waterfall, sending one of the wheels turning.

Mipha let out a small squeal, "Oh my, Ruta!"

"That's incredible!" I exclaimed alongside her. I watched the waterfall for a moment, mesmerized by the discovery, then returned to the controls. I played around with the trunk's movement for a moment, watching the trunk on the map travel all the way down to its course, then rise back up again. 

Mipha, barely containing excitement through a reserved cover-up, asked again if I would let her try. I obliged, and together, we used the controls to figure out just where we could start and stop the trunk's movement. Within the hour, Mipha had learned the controls, and had found that the placement of the waterfall activated different terminals within Vah Ruta. This came in handy, seeing as though the waterfall could be used to control the beast rather than manually entering in controls to the different units. 

"Mipha..." I began after a few minutes of silence as she worked.

"Yes?" She asked, turning to face me.

"About Link..." I could see Mipha's cheeks flush as I said his name, "He was injured on our journey. A small scrape, but nonetheless..." I paused, not wanting to ask her directly to use magic. Mipha tilted her head to the side, knowing what I wanted to say but not pressing me.

"I have to make a few finishing touches on Vah Ruta's controls... perhaps you wouldn't mind..."

"Of course, Zelda. I'd be more than happy to," Mipha said, continuing after my pause. She smiled softly, then turned and walked over to Link. I watched the two of them as Mipha spoke to him. I couldn't make out what they were saying, but soon they walked off towards Vah Ruta's exterior and disappeared behind the bend.

I wished I could deny it -- in fact, I tried my best to ignore it -- but a small pang of jealousy shot ugly fire straight through my chest and down to my core. While I worked, I pushed the feeling down deep, willing it to disappear. Much to my dismay, it only grew stronger, and by the time Link and Mipha returned, my face was flushed from the effort.

When they reached me, Mipha offered a kind smile.

"If that's all we have to do today," she said, "I know that Sidon will be very pleased to see you both. Shall we return home?"


	11. Shelter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's finally back..!
> 
> xx <3
> 
> -Notsoclassyfangirl

Of all the things I had expected Link to be, the characteristic phrase "good with kids" was not one of them. I sat on the blue marbled steps facing the Zora courtyard, watching as Mipha's young brother, Sidon, pestered Link with a thousand questions. A smile lit up the Silent Hero's face as he showed Sidon the straps of his leather gauntlets and answered all his questions, kneeling on one shin so he could be at eye level with the young Zora prince. A warm feeling ran through my chest as I watched them. Even now that he had been by my side for over a month, Link still surprised me everyday. I never thought a renowned hero could be so gentle and sweet with small children, but here Link was, proving me wrong yet again.

My gaze drifted upwards as a Zora guard approached the courtyard. In either hand was a set of reins attached to our horses, Juno and Storm. We had ended up spending the night in Zora's Domain, but King Zora had sent out scouts to find our horses. Juno and Storm's presence confirmed that the scouts were successful in their search. I stood and made my way to the guard, passing by Link and Sidon without notice.

"Are they alright?" I asked the guard, reaching out to stroke Storm's muzzle. The big, grey stallion leaned into my touch and huffed a welcoming breath.

"Certainly, Your Highness. I found them exactly where you said they would be." The guard replied, watching me as I ran my hand farther down Storm's neck. On a hunch, I pinched the skin in the middle of Storm's neck. As I let go, the fur folded flat against his side, leaving no trace of my small pinch. That was a trick my mother had taught me. If the fur lay flat, the horse was hydrated, and if it stuck up, they weren't.

"They're hydrated, which is good... were they tied up when you found them?" I asked.

"No, Your Highness. Grazing by the river."

I chuckled softly, "Smart."

I heard footsteps approach behind me, and I turned to meet the eyes of Mipha and Link. Sidon was clutching Mipha's leg and watching me with those huge, baby eyes. 

"I wish you didn't have to leave so soon, Zelda," Mipha said, her eyes sad, "We barely get to spend time together..."

I offered her a disappointed half-smile, "I know... but I'll see you on my birthday, right?" Mipha's smile grew at my words, "Of course! I would never miss it." The Champions were all coming to the castle soon to celebrate my seventeenth birthday. Urbosa had organized it, and I was looking forward to the day.

Mipha and I gave each other words of parting. Link simply bowed respectfully and gave Sidon a pat on the shoulder. Then, together, Link and I mounted up and trotted our horses across the bridge.

***

"No! I felt so awful..." I admitted as Link and I walked our horses along the road past Scout's Hill, "It's pretty personal, asking someone to use their powers. I thought I was crossing a line."

"Mipha doesn't mind. She always used to heal us during training camp. I got so many cuts and bruises back then... and I can't even count on my fingers how many bones I've broken that she's healed." Link responded. I knew he was trying to make light of the situation, but I hated asking Mipha to heal Link. It felt too personal, especially considering I couldn't even use my own powers. 

Even now, as Link and I made our way to the Spring of Courage, I felt like I had asked too much of Mipha. Why couldn't I have just let Link heal naturally? Why did I feel such a strong need to keep him unharmed at all times? I could've just let him bandage the scrape...

"You worry too much," Link said, shaking his head. 

"You think?"

He chuckled, "Yeah. You shouldn't have to worry." 

"Yes, I should have to worry!" I retorted, "You faced an entire band of lizalfos on your own, and you got hurt!"

Link couldn't keep the smile off of his face even as I ranted, "No -- against the Chosen One?" He raised his eyebrows haughtily, "They never stood a chance."

I scoffed, "The Chosen One? Seriously?"

"Yep." He smirked, sitting a bit taller in the saddle.

Two could play at this game. "The Chosen One..." I pretended to ponder the notion, "Who's he?"

Link's gaze snapped over to me, not yet catching on to the joke, "Me...? I'm the Chosen One."

"I seriously don't know who that is," I replied.

"Yes, you do. He's right here!"

"He's probably some bimbo."

"I am! I am the bimbo!"

I eyed him, "Bimbos don't eat as much as you do."

"Hey," he retorted, "Somebody out there would pay for a chubby yet ruggedly handsome bimbo."

I almost choked, "Can't imagine who."

"Me. I would."

"You would pay to sleep with yourself?"

"Hah! You do know I'm the Chosen One." He bragged, effectively winning the argument.

I laughed, letting him take it, "Hey, in all seriousness, thanks for saving us back there."

"Happy to do it." Link replied, adjusting the Master Sword strapped to his back.

"And thank you for making this detour -- I promise it won't take long," I said, regarding our impromptu trip to the Spring of Courage. After watching Mipha use her powers to heal Link, I felt a new motivation to try and access my sacred sealing powers. I needed to keep Hyrule safe, and the only way I knew how was to pray.

Link and I lapsed into comfortable silence as Juno and Storm clopped over the Bridge of Hylia. It was so easy to be around him now, it almost felt like a breath of fresh air. To think that only a few weeks ago I was desperate to stay away from him... It all seemed so silly. 

Mellie had been right. In all of the ancient legends, the Goddesses' chosen vessel and the Hero had always fought side by side to seal away Ganon. Of course they had to be companions, or at the very least friendly with each other. With each passing day, I got closer and closer to the Silent Hero. The Silent Hero didn't even seem like a proper nickname for him anymore... Link, once he opened up, proved to be outgoing, smart, and a total jokester. In another life, if we weren't destined to battle a primal evil, I could imagine Link and I being friends anyways. Perhaps even more than friends...

No. Just because Link and I were friends now didn't mean he had feelings for me. In any case, I couldn't afford distractions, especially not a crush. Calamity Ganon could be seconds away from rising, and I would accomplish nothing by giving into my feelings for Link... whatever they were.

"Zelda?" Link said softly. I snapped out of my thoughts and turned in my saddle to face him. I hoped, as Link looked at me, that my blushing face didn't betray my thoughts.

"We're here," He pointed to the path leading through the Zonai Ruins -- the one that would take us to the Spring of Courage. 

"Let's go," I agreed, spurring Storm forwards on to the path, "I want to be home before dark."

***

Getting home before dark was proving to be harder than it seemed. 

I prayed through lunch, which I later regretted. I could tell Link had been hungry during that time, but nevertheless he stood and guarded me stoically as I offered myself to the Goddesses. To no surprise, nothing of use came from my prayers. Feeling hungry, and a bit defeated, I let Link lead us and the horses to a small group of apple trees just outside the spring. 

Link usually complained about waiting for food, but whenever I prayed through a meal, he stayed silent. Without me even needing to say anything, I knew Link understood my struggle. His complaints about food seemed trivial compared to my failure, and he never said a word when the two problems collided. So, when he picked an apple from one of the trees and handed it to me with a small smile, I couldn't help but feel overly grateful. 

"I'm sorry I made us skip lunch," I offered as I swung on to Storm's back, the apple still in my hand. Link simply shook his head and waved off my apology, turning Juno back on to the road. 

Before long, the clouds overhead turned black and ominous. Rain started sprinkling down on us, and I internally groaned. Thankfully, we were able to reach a small, dry patch of land under a tree before the rain turned into a pour. We resolved to stay in the dry patch until the rain stopped, so I made myself comfortable on the rocky ledge under the tree. Link, however, took out the Master Sword and began to practice his swings, using this free moment to enhance his swordplay. Not that he needed it.

Despite the noise of the downpour, the scene was quiet. I watched Link's swordplay silently to pass the time, and allowed my mind to wander wherever it wanted to go.

"I doubt this will let up anytime soon..." I muttered to myself, looking up to watch the dark clouds swirl together through the tree's leaves. When my gaze returned downward, Link filled my vision yet again. My eyes followed the Master Sword has Link sliced it through the air.

For some odd reason, I thought of Link's family then. His father was a palace guard, his mother one of the cooks. Mellie had recounted the story to me before I officially appointed Link to his Knight position. She told me that his mother had died in childbirth, and his father died in a monster skirmish not two months later. Link had been raised by the other knights -- ones who had been his father's comrades -- and had been destined for knighthood since the beginning.

Despite how inappropriate it might have been to bring such a topic up, I couldn't help but think aloud as I watched Link wield the legendary blade...

"Your path seems to mirror your father's. You've dedicated yourself to becoming a knight, as well," I said, watching Link spin in the rain, "Your commitment to the training necessary to fulfill your goal is really quite admirable."

Link steadied his blade and studied the edge of it, giving no sign that he was really listening to my rambling. It gave me a small bit of courage to continue.

"I see now why you would be the Chosen One," I conceded, making our earlier jokes seem serious. I sighed and looked off into the distance, still thinking aloud.

"What if... one day, you realized that you just weren't meant to be a fighter," out of the corner of my eye I caught Link's gaze turning to my face, the Master Sword lowering, "Yet the only thing people ever said was that you were born into a family of the royal guard, and so matter what you thought, you had to become a knight."

I couldn't bring myself to meet Link's gaze. The humiliation of failing in my prayers once more was manifesting into my words, keeping my eyes rooted to the ground. My neck and cheeks flushed red, but I couldn't bring myself to stop wondering aloud.

"If that was the only thing you were ever told..." I muttered softly, "I wonder, then, would you have chosen a different path?"

I paused, studying each blade of grass as my mind pondered the possibility of Link being anything other than a knight. In the background, I heard the Master Sword slide back into its sheath. Link's soft footfalls against the wet grass approached me, and while I didn't look up, I felt the weight of him lean down to sit next to me. I pulled at a thread in my leggings, willing myself to stop talking before I said any more things I would regret.

"Maybe." Link responded after a moment, "I think I would have liked to be a scientist."

I slowly turned up to look at Link. His steady blue eyes were already waiting for me.

"I want to be a scientist," I said, my voice still small. 

Link offered a small smile, "Exactly. I think..." He paused, trying to find the right words, "I think that I would have chosen a path that brought me back to this position, if that makes any sense..." 

I shook my head a little, not understanding. Link sighed and sat back against the rock ledge, still looking at me, "Even if I didn't become a knight... I think I still would have found a way to serve you -- to serve Hyrule -- in some way." 

"So... you would want to study science instead of swordplay?" I asked.

"No. I would go wherever I was needed, whether that meant I was a knight, a cook... or a scientist's assistant." He said softly. 

It didn't take much to understand what Link was implying. No matter what path in life he could have taken, he felt as though all roads led to me. In some ways... I knew he was right, and that I felt similarly. What was a princess without her knight? What was a scientist without her assistant?

Slowly, Link and I's gazes turned outwards towards the rain. My cheeks were flushed, and I felt embarrassed and excited and relieved all at once. Then, without warning, I felt a small pressure on my palm. I spared a glance down to find that, unconsciously, our hands had twined together. I expected to feel electricity, or nerves, or butterflies. Instead, Link's fingers laced with mine brought only warmth and comfort.

Together we sat, our hands laced together, and waited for the storm to pass.


	12. Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have had this moment planned out in my head from the minute I began writing this story. It was the first scene I wrote, and the first time I felt as though I had truly captured what Link and Zelda's relationship was like throughout Breath of the Wild. I hope y'all enjoy reading it just as much as I enjoyed writing it.
> 
> xx <3
> 
> -Notsoclassyfangirl

"How much more work do you have to get done today, Your Highness?" Mellie asked, "It's a beautiful day. You should try to get outside."

I groaned and leaned back in my desk chair, shuffling a stack of letters in my hands, "As soon as I finish signing off on these last reports..." I replied, letting my answer go open ended. Mellie, who sat in the opposite corner sewing, set down her work and came to join me. She leaned over the desk and splayed her fingers over one of the open letters.

"From Dr. Purah..." She wondered aloud. I nodded along, still glancing over Vah Medoh's weekly maintenance report, "Yes, Dr. Purah wrote to me a few days ago. She claims that Dr. Robbie was able to activate something called the Shrine of Resurrection." I said.

I heard Mellie flip through the several-page letter, "Apparently it has the power to bring back someone from the brink of death!" She exclaimed.

"Don't get too excited," I replied, trading out reports, "It takes almost a hundred years to restore one to that state, and they have no idea if the shrine is stable enough to work."

"Still, Your Highness, that's an incredible feat! Imagine the possibilities..." Mellie wondered aloud.

I did imagine the possibilities. Stopping death has always been humankind's greatest goal. Dr. Purah stressed the shrine's importance, and also its secrecy, in the letter. If Hyrule were to know that such a place existed... Well, no chaos could be more certain. As of the time of the letter's draft, only a handful of Sheikah technicians and guardians knew of it. Dr. Purah planned to keep it that way, and I agreed. 

After a moment, Mellie set down the papers and returned to her sewing, letting the afternoon light soak in through the window. I followed suit shortly after, letting the papers skew on the desk as I got up and stretched. 

"Maybe an afternoon walk would be good. I guess I can take a break..." I said, conceding Mellie's point.

"Excellent choice, Your Highness. Do you want me to send for Link?" Mellie asked.

"Sure thing, but tell him it's no rush." Mellie immediately stood stood at my response and exited the room, no doubt ignoring my "no rush" comment.

I turned to the mirror to look at my attire. I had donned one of my favorite day dresses and left my hair loose down my back. Today, fortunately, was the one day a week that I had no activities planned. No training, no praying, no traveling. It was the perfect time to wear outfits I adored, and this dress was one of them. At one point, I had felt tempted to open up one of the chests filled with Urbosa's clothes. I hadn't worn any of it since my retreat, and I yearned to try it on. However, I doubted it would be appropriate to go out walking in such an... exposing outfit.

A knock came from my chamber door, and I tore myself away from the mirror. I swung the door open to meet Link's eyes. He offered a small smile and bow, as was customary in the castle, then dropped the formality as we began to walk.

"Isn't today your day off?" Link asked quietly as we wound through the hallways of the castle. He remembered my schedule.

"Yes, thankfully, but unfortunately there's no 'day off' for reports. Letters have kept me busy all afternoon," I replied, "Luckily, you get to rescue me from such torture."

"I'm especially good at rescuing damsels in distress," Link agreed. I scoffed and elbowed his arm, "I am no damsel in distress! What is this, the 1100s?"

Link shook his head and conceded, "No, that you aren't. I've seen you with a bow, remember."

I did remember. Archery was something I was excelling in, and I now carried a bow on our outings along with my dagger from Olkin. Link sometimes said I could rival his skill with a bow, but I seriously doubted that.

We rounded a corner and walked out on to one of the many bridges running over the castle courtyards. I caught sight of the Sheikah technicians piloting the guardians around, and immediately jogged over to the edge to get a better look. I leaned over the stone wall, watching with curiosity and envy as the guardians paraded around the courtyard.

"Incredible..." I said as Link walked up behind me to watch, "We're at a point now where we can actually control them. At the current rate, we'll soon know all we need to know about the guardians and the Divine Beasts!"

I turned to Link with a smile on my face, the giddiness in my voice highlighting my words, "And should Ganon ever show itself again, we'll be well positioned to defend ourselves."

"What are you doing out here, Zelda?" A voice boomed over the bridge.

My shoulders tensed immediately. I watched as the guards on the bridge straightened, and Link lowered himself into a low bow on one knee. I turned, knowing I would meet the stormy face of my father.

When I met his eyes, I knew what was coming. I clenched my fists, willing myself to keep composure in front of everyone witnessing the coming interaction.

"I..." I paused, trying to word my next sentence diplomatically, "I was assessing the results of the experiment with the guardians." I stepped forward, my posture straightening just as the guards' had moments before.

"These pieces of ancient technology could be quite useful against the--"

"I know that," father interrupted, "They are essential to Hyrule's future, and our research demands that we keep a close eye on them. However, as the princess, you currently have a crucial unfulfilled responsibility to your kingdom."

His words, though nothing new, made my heart throb with shame. I found myself lowering my gaze, not daring to meet those fiery eyes.

"Let me ask you once more: when will you stop treating this as some sort of childish game?" Father demanded. 

"I'm doing everything I can," I found myself pleading, "I'll have you know that I just recently returned from the Spring of Courage where I offered every ounce of my prayers to the Goddess--"

"--And now you are here wasting your time," Father cut me off again, "You need to be dedicating every moment you have to your training. You must be single minded in unlocking the power that will seal Calamity Ganon away!"

"I already am," I pleaded again, "Don't you see there's nothing more I can do?! My hope... My hope is that you--" my voice faltered, rage beginning to mix in with my shame, "That you'll allow me to contribute here, in whatever way I can--!"

"No more excuses, Zelda! Stop running away from your duty. As the king, I forbid you to have anything to do with these machines from this moment on, and command you to focus on your training."

Time seemed to slow to a crawl. The rage I had felt just seconds ago disappeared. Now, only my guilt was left. My burning eyes were nailed to the ground, and I willed myself not to start sobbing as my father's words washed over me. 

"Do you know how the gossip mongers refer to you?" My father asked, striding over to the edge of the bridge to look down at the Sheikah technicians, "They are out there at this moment, whispering amongst themselves... That you are the heir to a throne of nothing... Nothing but failure."

His words were quiet, steely. I let out a shaky breath, the tears of shame threatening to burst forth.

"It is woven into your destiny that you prove them wrong. Do you understand?" He asked, turning to face me. 

I forced myself to meet his gaze for a brief moment before answering, "Yes. I understand."

Without another word, father turned and walked away, leaving me rooted to the bridge. It felt like years passed as I stood there, letting his words seep into my skin. I felt Link rise to his feet behind me, but he did not dare say a word. I took a breath, controlling myself, then whipped around and walked back towards the castle.

I stormed through the hallways, winding my way back to my chambers. A few tears began to escape as I walked, and I wiped them away furiously. My father could get to me in a way no other person could. No matter what he said -- no matter how harshly he said it -- I always felt ashamed after he scolded me. My chest burned and I pressed my hand into the space, willing it to go away.

When I reached my door, I swung it open and slammed it behind me, not daring to see if I was followed. I paced in circles, trying to calm my ragged breaths. Every time a tear fell from my eyes, I wiped it away.

"Stop crying... Stop crying..." I muttered on repeat. My mind was racing at breakneck pace, the panic and guilt towards my inability to access my powers rearing its ugly head. My father's words played on repeat in my mind, a dull roar to add to the incoming panic. I pressed the heels of my palms into my eyes, trying to stop the waterworks, but also releasing my hold on the pain in my chest. 

I heard the door to my chambers swing open and shut. I whirled to face the entryway, ready to send away a prying maid or cook. 

Instead, I found Link staring at me.

"I--" I stuttered and wiped at my tear-streaked face, "I'm sorry you had to witness that. That's not something you were meant to see."

He kept his gaze locked on me and slowly stepped forwards, crossing the room to be closer to me.

"He-- I-- I don't know--" I tried to formulate some sort of excuse as to what happened on the bridge, but Link made it to me before I could finish. We stood oh-so-close, and my breath caught. My heart pounded in my chest, and I stood helplessly as tears ran from my eyes. He paused briefly, then reached a hand out, brushing his fingertips over my cheek. I froze.

"How long has he been treating you like that?" Link asked in a low tone, his palm slowly pressing into my cheek. Before I could check myself, I leaned into the touch, letting his thumb wipe away another escaped tear.

"Since... As long as I can remember." I replied, my voice barely above a whisper. Link nodded slowly in response. For so long, my father's overbearing demands had been kept a secret from him. Now, Link knew. He had witnessed something that I hoped he would never discover. There was nothing left for me to hide from him. Not anymore.

Then, Link's arms were around me, and this time I did not hesitate. My arms wrapped up and around his shoulders, locking him in a vice grip. I felt my whole body begin to tremble as I let my emotions take over, and Link's embrace grew tighter. My throat burned with rage and humiliation, but Link's presence soothed the roaring in my chest. 

"I'm sorry," I pleaded softly, crying into his shoulder, "I'm so sorry you had to hear him say those things. He's a fair ruler, and a great father, I swear--"

Link hushed me gently. I shivered as his fingertips brushed over my back, leaving burning trails wherever they touched. 

"You don't have to explain it to me," He said, his breath gently tickling my ear, "I'm here."

I'm here. Those two words held so much weight, and I knew then that he wasn't comforting me because he needed to. He wasn't protecting me because his job required him to. 

Link was here because he wanted to be here. He was here because, even when I had my moments of weakness, he wanted to give me the strength I needed to regain my own. Our relationship stood on a pedestal of support and understanding and fellowship, something I had craved for so many years.

And in that moment, despite the shame that still gripped my body, I began to feel the first fleeting waves of true peace.

***

Time blurred together. Link stayed for a long while, stroking my face, my hair, my shoulders. We spoke softly. He asked me to talk about moments that made me feel happy. I told him of my mother. I told him about her golden aura, her easy smile, and her unending kindness. I told him about how after her death, Urbosa stepped into her role as easily as the sun sets over the horizon. I recounted all the days I spent retreating to the wilderness, studying everything I could and wishing I were a scientist instead of a princess.

After a while, Mellie came in. She never asked any questions. She simply took me from Link's arms and lead me to a bath. My tears were all but gone, and I sat in a quiet, reflective state as she washed my hair. Slowly, I came back to myself, the sadness and shame leaving my body in waves. Link reluctantly left the room, but I could sense that he was just outside my door, waiting for me to call on him again. 

I dressed. I walked to my desk. I sat in my chair. Every motion was made outside of my conscience. Mellie, ever the wonderful friend, knew exactly what I needed. She rifled through my drawers and produced my diary and a pen. She told me she'd fetch me a plate of dinner, and left as quietly as she'd come in.

The sun was gone from the sky, but I did not bother to light a lantern. I let the glow of the stars in the night sky illuminate the pages of my diary. I picked up my pen, and began to write.

_"Father scolded me again today. He told me I am to have nothing more to do with researching ancient technology. He insisted that I focus instead on training that will help me awaken my sealing magic. I was so frustrated and ashamed I could not even speak. I've been training since I was a child, and yet... Mother passed the year before my training was to begin. In losing her, I lost not just a mother, but a teacher. Mother used to smile and tell me, "Zelda, my love, all will be well in the end. You can do anything." But she was wrong. No matter how I try or how much time passes...the sealing power that is my birthright evades me. To_ _morrow I will journey with Link to the Spring of Power to train. But this, too, will end in failure. Such is my curse."_


	13. Ordained

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been praised in the comments for not rushing Link and Zelda's romance - for letting it slowly burn into the story - and I thank you for that praise!
> 
> ...So please forgive me for what I've just written. It may or may not be... well, rushed. ;)
> 
> As always, enjoy!
> 
> xx <3
> 
> -Notsoclassyfangirl

"Zelda?" A soft voice called out into the darkness. 

I opened my eyes, seeing nothing through the black haze. "Zelda? Are you awake?" The voice asked again. Footsteps approached my bedside, and I now recognized the voice that called to me.

"Link?" I muttered groggily, wondering if I was dreaming. I turned underneath my blankets and strained my eyes to find his silhouette. I watched as the outline of Link slowly knelt beside my head. I blinked, my eyes struggling to adjust and see his face.

"Can you wake up?" He asked again, his voice barely above a whisper.

"I can... but do I want to?" I posed, yawning. 

"His Majesty wants me to take you to the Spring of Power," Link said, his face so close to mine that his breath tickled my nose, "I'm sorry, I know it's early."

"Do we have to go now?" I asked, snuggling into my warm bed. I was finally able to make out the planes of Link's face through the darkness. He was truly handsome, even without light. 

"If I could change his mind, I would," Link said, sounding a bit pained. It was almost as though it hurt him to wake me so early, especially for something as heinous as prayer. Certainly it was because he was forced to be awake at such an ungodly hour.

"Mmm, one can only work so many miracles," I mumbled back, stifling another yawn, "Help me up, will you?" I snaked my arms out from under my blanket, Link catching them as they extended. He gave a gentle tug and helped me rise, adverting his eyes slightly. Why was he doing that?

Oh. I was in my night clothes. A large tunic that bunched short at the hip and fell slightly off my shoulders. I was lucky I hadn't slept in my undergarments, but the tunic was more revealing than what was appropriate. I would've blushed if I hadn't been so sleepy.

"I'll be out in a moment," I assured Link, then reluctantly pulled my arms away from his. He nodded once and retreated from my room, leaving me to change.

Father was deciding to reinforce his words from yesterday. Or maybe it was still today? I had no clear shot of the moon, so I couldn't tell what time it was. Either way, I dressed as swiftly as I could given my exhausted state. I laced up my sandals, donned my white dress, and clasped golden bracelets around my wrists. I left my hair loose over my shoulders, as I did when I prayed, and covered myself with a long traveling cloak. The night air carried a chill, one that my dress could do nothing against.

I didn't bother to look at myself in the mirror, knowing it was only Link that waited for me. When I left my chambers, he stood ready to receive me. Together, we walked through the castle, stepping carefully as to not wake the sleeping staff. The night guards bowed respectfully as we passed, and Link nodded back. I would've acknowledged them as well, but my slowly waking mind was focusing a bit more selfishly. 

Of course my father would pull a stunt like this. If I would not visit the goddess springs during the day, I would do so at night. His word was law, including when it came to his own daughter. So long as he knew Calamity Ganon would be sealed away for good, it did not matter how hard father pushed me. It was for the greater good. I understood that, in a way, but it did not stop his words from hurting me.

For the first time in a long time, I longed for my mother. I thought of her almost daily, sure, but I hadn't yearned for her as much as I did in this moment. She would know just the right thing to say as I fled the castle with my appointed knight. She would assure me that my power would appear on its own accord, and that prayer at this hour would only cause undo stress. She would tell me she loved me. She would tell Link to ignore my father's ridiculous requests. She would understand.

Link and I reached the stables, where Juno and Storm were already prepared to leave. The were agitated, snorting and pawing the ground as if to protest how early it was to be riding. We mounted up without a word. Storm skittered and neighed loudly, effectively waking me from my dreaming.

"I know, I know..." I cooed at Storm before heeling him towards the exit. He pinned his ears and jumped forwards, biting down on the bit with vigor. I let him work out his frustration in the trot, Link jogging Juno up beside me. We took the road that lead east and crossed over the Thims Bridge, estimating that it would take us a few hours to get to the Spring of Power. Now that I could see the moon, I could tell that it was just after midnight. We would reach the spring by two in the morning if we kept up this pace

We spent the first hour or so in relative silence, only slowing the horses to a walk when we began passing Upland Zora. The Akkala Citadel loomed before us, the small lights in the windows casting light down to our path. Storm still hadn't worked off whatever anger he was having, so he jittered and snorted as we walked. I shook my head, not in the mood to deal with whatever problem he was having.

"Do you think they ever sleep?" I asked Link as we crossed the Akkala span and walked next to the citadel. 

"Olkin once told me they spend hours awake, reading," Link answered, his eyes training on the building as we passed.

"What are they reading?"

"Histories. Songs. Poems. Maybe they're examining the legends of old, and learning how we can best defend ourselves from Ganon." 

"Do you think the guardians and Divine Beasts are enough?" I asked.

"We'll find out soon enough," Link replied, an air of uncertainty in his voice. A declaration like that would have once made me anxious, but now I was numb to the idea. Ganon was as real as affection from my father - theoretical, but not in existence yet.

We went quiet again after that, letting Storm and Juno lead us the rest of the way to the Spring. We rode up the road through the Shadow Pass, then broke from the trail upon reaching the Ordorac Quarry. The horses carefully picked their way down the banks of the Quarry, then located the trail that lead to the Spring of Power. 

Link and I dismounted and tied Storm and Juno at the entrance, letting them graze as we headed inside. The spring was beautiful, as always. Each goddess spring held an otherworldly glow -- a pinkish hue that washed over the water, trees, and statue -- that never failed to illuminate the scene, no matter the time of day.

Link assumed his guardian position, sword point down, and fists resting against the hilt. He watched me as I carefully shed my cloak and tossed it to the side. Bracing myself, I waded into the cool water of the spring. Goosebumps popped up all over my skin, but I forced myself to ignore it as I walked towards the massive goddess statue at the head of the pool.

I gazed up at the statue's face. She looked serene, as if she were calmly guarding over the nature laid out before her. I mimicked her position and clasped my hands together in front of me. I bowed my head, eyes closed, and said a silent prayer of thanks. 

"I come seeking help," I said aloud abrubptly, letting my eyes trail back upwards toward the statue's face, "regarding this power that has been handed down over time. Prayer will awaken my power to seal Ganon away..."

I thought of my father's anger, my mother's kind words, my sacred duty that I could not escape. I wondered, for a brief moment, if this Goddess statue would open up her stone lips and give me the advice I so desperately wanted. The power I so desperately needed.

"... Or so I've been told all my life." I muttered. I took a breath, letting my hands fall to my sides helplessly. 

"And yet... Grandmother heard them -- the voices from the spirit realm. And mother said her own power would develop within me."

Still, the goddess did not speak. No power came flooding through my senses. There was only silence in response.

"But I don't hear, or feel anything!" I exclaimed, "Father has told me time and time again... He always says, 'Quit wasting your time playing at being a scholar!'" 

I shut my eyes, my father's face still printed to the back of my lids.

"Curse you," I said, smacking my fists down into the water, "I've spent every day of my life dedicated to praying!" 

My voice turned pleading, hoping beyond hope, that the answers would come to me from the statue, "I've pleaded to the spirits tied to the ancient gods, and still the holy powers have proven deaf to my devotion."

I hugged my arms around myself, willing myself to feel something... anything.

"Please just tell me," I begged the statue, "What is it? What's wrong with me?"

From behind me, I heard a splash. It broke whatever spell I was under during my prayer, and I turned to see what had happened. I expected to see a loose branch that had fallen into the water, or an animal had decided to take a dip.

Instead, I watched as Link, the Master Sword left behind near the entrance, waded through the water towards me.

"What are you doing?" I asked as he approached me, "You're not supposed to--"

Link threw his arms around me. I hesitated, not expecting it, then returned the embrace, burying my head into his shoulder.

"Nothing's wrong with you," He muttered softly into my hair, "You don't need a statue to tell you that."

"I didn't think you were listening," I admitted, now realizing that of course he could hear me when I prayed. I should've felt embarrassed by his knowledge of what I had been saying. Instead, only felt relief, just as I had last night.

"Thank you, Link," I said, pulling back slightly to meet his eyes, "But you don't have to comfort me... I can't access this power, and the goddesses know I try..." 

Doubt was creeping into my mind, and I started to realize the inevitable, "What if I won't be able to seal Ganon away? What if this path wasn't my destiny to begin with? I can't do this..."

"Of course it's your destiny. I have absolute faith that you can do this. If the goddesses won't tell you that, I will." Link said, those blue eyes studying my face with such affection.

I sighed, offering him the faintest whisper of a smile. I leaned my head back onto his shoulder, letting him envelope me in his warmth.

"I have always felt as if I draw too much of your strength away from you," I said quietly, "All of your effort, your devotion, your energy..." I squeezed him tighter, watching the statue as I rested against him, "I am a burden, I know it. I cannot shake the feeling, even though I know it's wrong."

Link ran his fingers through my hair, those deadly fingers brushing each golden strand so delicately.

"Take my effort, my devotion, my energy," Link replied, "Take all of it. I don't mind. It was only ever yours to begin with."

Time slowed to a crawl. I let his words rush into my mind, dispelling my thoughts entirely. I didn't think as I raised my head from his shoulder. I didn't think as our eyes locked. I didn't think as we pressed closer together, relishing in the warmth we created despite the chill.

And I certainly didn't think when he leaned forward and kissed me.

I melted into his lips, letting the warmth and joy and comfort of him sink into my skin. It was slow at first, then I parted my lips, gasping for breath, before we met again in a rush of passion. It was music, beautiful and lovely. It was fire, heated and light. I had read a thousand books that recounted the perfect kiss, but experiencing it was something else entirely. 

It was pure bliss.

When we finally broke apart, our foreheads stayed together. Link's chest shuttered as if he'd run a marathon, and I had never known him to be out of breath. A smile crept over my face as I felt his arms tighten across my back. He bent his head near my ear and muttered, "I hope the goddesses didn't mind that."

I couldn't help but giggle, "You gave them quite a show."

"I seem to remember this being a two-person performance," He quipped back, "And they're about to get an encore..." 

Link's lips met mine, and my thoughts scattered once more. This time, the kiss was more playful, our lips and tongues and teeth dancing together, exploring this wonderful new sensation. His hands wandered from my back, to my shoulders, down my sides and to my hips. Everywhere he touched was electric, and I wondered if the feeling would stay with me long after this moment. 

For this brief point in time, all of my worries melted away. My shame, my desperation, and my hopeless wonderings fell away as if they were weights on my shoulders. I was as light as air, as free as a bird soaring through the sky. Nothing else mattered, not when Link's lips were on mine.

I did not even notice the sun beginning to rise over the spring.


	14. Calm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back, back again..! :)
> 
> Gods, I've missed these two goofballs, and I've missed all of my viewers! I hope y'all are prepared for these final chapters, because I sure as hell am not...
> 
> Happy reading!
> 
> xx <3
> 
> -Notsoclassyfangirl

My mind went into autopilot for the rest of the morning. The memory of Link and I's kisses at the Spring of Power replayed in a loop, and my skin still burned wherever his fingers had touched me. My eyes wandered, fixing on the rising sun as we walked our horses back to the castle. Link and I remained comfortably silent, enjoying the bliss that followed a surprisingly passionate morning. 

Well, as fate would decide, that bliss would only last for so long.

We rode out into Hyrule field, cutting across the grass as a shortcut to the front gates of the castle. Storm was still over-extended and grumpy. The early morning workout did nothing to improve my horse's mood, and he began to act accordingly. Storm snorted and launched forwards, and I was quick to check him. He jogged in place, determined to gallop off some of the anxious energy, but I held him fast. I clucked at him disapprovingly, knowing that he had it in him to show a bit more decorum. Storm chewed on the bit, nickering shortly.

Link spurred Juno up alongside me. Juno, of course, was as calm and stoic as ever -- quite the opposite of Storm's current disposition. Link reached out a hand and stroked over the crest of Storm's neck, making little cooing noises. Like magic, Storm settled, reacting to Link quickly. 

"How did you do that?" I asked, sparing a glance at Link. He looked up from his stroking to meet my eyes, a small smile playing on his lips.

"Sometimes horses get confused by what we ask them to do. Storm doesn't understand why he has to work before dawn, and he doesn't have an outlet for his confusion," Link sighed and took his hand away from Storm's neck, "Sometimes, you just have to take the time to let them know you're with them, and that everything's going to plan... Even when it's not."

I nodded, understanding what Link meant, "How did you become so knowledgable on the subject of horses?" I asked.

Link shrugged, "I just like spending time with them, I suppose."

I couldn't help but smile. Smart, funny, handsome, brave, _and_ good with animals? It was almost too good to be true.

Taking Link's advice, I spoke to Storm. I patted his neck a few times and let him have a longer rein. In no time, Storm was back to his usual docile self, and we walked through the castle gates without another episode.

As we dismounted and handed the horses off to the stable hands, I turned to Link and said, "Don't wander too far, I just want to change, then we can go back out."

Link eyed me with concern, "Zelda, you've been up all night. Maybe it's best if you rest first? We can go back out for another ride later this evening, if you wish." 

Link, once again, was right on target. The dramatic scene my father created last night was still weighing heavily on my mind, and our visit to the Spring of Power -- however wonderful -- still yielded no results. I was exhausted, and also hyper-aware of how close Link was standing to me. My nerves were positively fried. 

Damn this new attachment I'd begun to form. 

"All right, if you insist," I replied, "But only if you rest as well. Appointed knight's cannot fight without strength, and strength comes in sleep." Link nodded in agreement, and we both went our separate ways. As I wound my way up to my chambers, I couldn't help but recall the memory of just a few hours ago. Link's lips against my own, his hands traveling down my torso, his voice in my ear...

A shiver ran down my entire body, and I was so caught up in my own thoughts that I hadn't realized I'd reached my door. I yanked myself away from my mind's wanderings and stumbled through the entryway. Mellie, of course, was waiting to receive me, and I didn't try to hide my blush when I felt it heat up my cheeks. 

She raised an eyebrow and said, "First, a nap. Then, you and I have lots to discuss."

***

"And what do you suppose will come from this afternoon ride? Another _session_ in the fields?" Mellie questioned, helping me lace up my boots, "Perhaps more..?" 

"Quit it!" I teased, nudging her playfully on the arm, "I seriously do not have time to think about that. It's awful enough that we'll be facing Ganon at any moment, I can't even think about what Link and I's 'relationship status' is!"

Mellie giggled and finished lacing my shoe, "Well, I expect another full report when you return, but tomorrow we go back to your normal schedule."

I stood from where I was perched on the edge of my bed and gave Mellie a quick hug, "Don't forget to relay that letter to my father."

"I have your back," Mellie replied with wink, "Now, go! You're wasting the day."

I smiled and practically leaped out of my bedroom. I took the familiar passageways down to the stables, my mind refreshed from my midday nap. My mind, once again, was preoccupied thinking about a certain Chosen One. I barely even noticed Officer Olkin until he was practically on top of me.

"Oh!" I exclaimed as I finally caught sight of him, "Where are my manners? Good day to you Officer!" Olkin traded and easy smile and a quick bow, "And where would you be off to in such a hurry, Your Highness?"

I worked to keep my smile from turning into a grin, "Oh, just out. Prayer and Princess things I have to attend to. Yourself?" At my question, Olkin blushed a deep shade of scarlet. I suddenly noticed that he looked rather nervous. His hands fidgeted at his side, and he seemed as though he needed to use the restroom badly.

"Oh, well-- Um... Actually..." Olkin reached into his pant pocket and withdrew a small black box; an unmistakeable, overwhelming small black box. I felt my eyes go wide, "Seriously? Right now?!" I asked.

Olkin nodded, a small grin lighting up his features, "I can't wait any longer, Your Highness. I do hope I have your blessing..?" I laughed, "Not that you need it, but of course! Make haste and engage your future wife!" I exclaimed. Without another word, Olkin bowed and walked past. My heart was positively alight with the news as I finished walking down to the stables. I wanted to talk to Link about it immediately, but with just my luck, the stables were deserted. 

I internally groaned, not wanting to harbor this news alone. Storm poked his head out of his stall and eyed me as I approached. I reached up a hand and stroked his long muzzle, and he leaned into my touch. 

"Hey big boy, are you rested?" Storm, of course, didn't answer, but he seemed to be well taken care of and ready to go. I broke myself away from him and made my way to the tack storage room. My eyes wandered to the racks at the front of the room -- the ones that held the royal tack set -- and thought that maybe it was high-time I used that flashy saddle and bridle. It was an auspicious day, after all.

I grabbed the tack off of the racks and brought it to Storm's stall. When I let myself in, Storm reached his head down to have a sniff at the gear, his soft nose brushing over the golden plates. I chuckled at his behavior and worked to tack him up. It took longer than usual, but I finally managed to strap everything together. With all of the royal gear now fitted on to Storm, I knew I'd made the right choice.

Grabbing the reins, I lead Storm quietly out of the barn and to the gates of the castle. I tightened my girth, adjusted my stirrups, and vaulted up just as Link came into sight aboard Juno. 

"Where have you been?" I called out, curious as to why he wasn't waiting for me in the stables. Link shrugged as he pulled up along side me, "Just had some stuff to take care of. Nothing important." I raised an eyebrow at his words, "Did it have anything to do with the little surprise that Olkin just told me about?"

Link smiled slyly, "No, but he's held onto that ring for so long, today was finally the day I convinced him to propose." I smiled at that, "I'm unbelievably excited! Those two are perfect for one another." Link nodded in agreement, and even though I was still reeling over the proposal, I was wanting to question Link more about where he had been just now. Before I could, however, Link asked, "Well, Zelda, where to?"

"Safula Hill. Race you there?" I challenged. A devilish smile lit up Link's face. As if Storm could anticipate my words, he began to jog in place, ready to ride. Without saying "go" I clucked Storm forwards and we launched into a canter. Link picked up quickly and urged Juno forwards, catching up to me quickly.

We veered east, keeping the horses in stride as we approached the Carok Bridge. Storm tossed his head and and hopped a few strides, wanting to let his legs stretch into a faster gait, but I held him back. The dirt changed to wood as we cantered over the bridge, but as soon as Storm's hooves touched down on the other side, I let my reins loosen. Storm bore down on the bit and took off, galloping with great speed into the Breach of Demise. I laughed as the wind ripped through my hair, the feeling of absolute freedom seeping into my bones. As we galloped out of the Breach, Link and Juno put an edge on us, galloping forwards towards the Jetto Bridge.

"Come on, boy! We can't let Link beat us!" I urged, clicking Storm's sides with my heels. Storm picked up the pace, but still couldn't reach Link before the bridge. As we came to it, both Link and I slowed our horses to a trot, letting them have a breather as we crossed over the bridge.

"One last stretch," I challenged again, "Through Nima Plane, finishing at the entrance to Dalite Forest." Link chuckled, "You're on, Princess."

We let the horses continue to catch their breath as the bridge turned into grass. There was a slight dip down into the plane, and the horses regained their second wind on the trot down. As soon as the earth flattened, Link yelled, "Let's go!" and shot forwards. Storm galloped after them, challenging Juno as best he could. We came neck and neck as we hit the center of the plane, and I locked my eyes on the forest ahead. 

I gave Storm an extra inch of rein and he took it, kicking into second gear and flying past Juno. We kept the lead all the way to the forest, and right as we hit the trees I sat back. Storm slowed down to walk and tossed his head. I let him have a loose rein as Link and Juno caught up, and he stretched his neck down, taking big breaths of air.

"You run a good race, that's for sure," Link commented as he let Juno have her head. I laughed, "The Chosen One can't also have the fastest horse, that would just be unfair," I replied, shaking my head.

"You know," Link continued as we rounded the corner towards Safula Hill, "Some of the old legends talk about the hero having a horse: a mare called Epona. Maybe one day I'll find a descendent, or the reincarnate of her. Wouldn't that be something."

"Stranger things have happened," I agreed, reaching down to stroke Storm's neck, "And you're so good with the horses, it almost seems like you should have one of your own."

"Nah," Link waved an arm in dismissal, "I just sometimes get along with horses better than people is all."

I hummed thoughtfully at that. Storm huffed a breath and bobbed his head twice, settling into a good walking rhythm as we talked. I leaned down and patted his neck affectionately. 

"Be sure to take the time to sooth your mount," I recounted from this morning's discussion, "That's the only way it will know how you truly feel." I looked over at Link, a small smile playing over my lips, "Your advice was quite helpful -- thank you. This little one and I are getting along quite well now.

"At first," I continued, watching as the light danced over the bronze plates of Storm's tack, "I wasn't sure if I should outfit him with all of the royal gear. I thought maybe he should have to earn it first. But it works! He wears it like a true natural." Storm snorted at that, as if he were confirming my opinions.

I shrugged over at Link, "I'm trying to be a bit more empathetic. Benefit of the doubt, you know?"

Link nodded along, "I agree, it's high time he earned that saddle."

"I do feel guilty. I often ride when I get tense, and Storm must think I'm a nervous wreck all the time. No wonder he's been so flighty today." I conceded as we rode up to the Sanidin Park. Link and I pulled up our horses at the monument, taking a moment to look out at the sunset spreading out over the country.

"Want to get a closer look?" Link suggested. I smiled and dismounted, walking out to the edge of the stone cliff. I could faintly make out Link trailing me, but I was too taken away by the landscape in front of my eyes to wait for him. I only stopped when I reached the wall. From this perspective, I could see the great expanse of Hyrule field, and the looming shadow of Mount Lanayru piercing the colors of the sunset.

"See that mountain?" I asked Link, feeling him stop just behind me, "Thats Mt. Lanayru. It takes its name from the Goddess of Wisdom."

I thought of the triforce birthmark on the back of my hand, and how Lanayru's triangle was a bit darker than the others. I had my suspicions about what praying to Lanayru's home shrine might do, but I hadn't spoken them aloud before. Failure after failure prevented me from sharing hope when I believed there was little.

But this was Link. I could trust him.

"Lanayru's decree is very specific," I continued, "It says: 'No one is allowed under the age of seventeen, for only the wise are permitted a place upon the mountain.' I've prayed at the Spring of Courage, and at the Spring of Power, yet neither awoke anything inside me. But maybe up there... Perhaps the Spring of Wisdom, the final of the three, will be the one," I sighed a little, glancing down to my feet, "To be honest, I have no real reason to think that will be the case. But there's always the chance that the next moment will change everything.

"Tomorrow is my seventeenth birthday," I turned to face Link, "So then I shall go, and make my way up the mountain."

Link held my gaze for a beat, then softly asked, "Is there no other way? The path is dangerous, and the air is frigid... It's not the best way to spend one's birthday."

I raised my hands in a "who knows" gesture, "None that I can think of, and it's what my father would want. Unfortunately Calamities don't stop for birthdays."

Link chuckled a little at that, "No, unfortunately they do not," He stepped forwards and took my hands in his, "But for all we know, Ganon could be months away from returning. You shouldn't overwhelm yourself on the one day of the year dedicated to you."

I smiled softly down at our hands as he rubbed his thumbs over my knuckles, "You're right, as usual, but you cannot change my mind about going. I have to try."

"I would expect nothing less. You're more determined than you give yourself credit for, you know." Link said, reaching a hand up to tuck a loose strand of hair behind my ear.

"So I've been told," I agreed, my heart racing at his touch. Link paused, his azure eyes searching my face. I held his gaze, the air beginning to hum in the space between our bodies. Slowly, Link leaned forward and planted a kiss on my forehead. I closed my eyes and leaned into it, my insides melting into a warm puddle.

When he finally pulled away, he offered me a small smile, "Let's go home, Zelda. You have a big day tomorrow."


End file.
